Eros: o Deus do Amor
by sango coral-chan
Summary: Kagome é uma princesa e descobre que é a reencarnação de Psiké, a falecida esposa de Eros, o deus grego do amor. Cujo nome humano é...Inuyasha...
1. Princesa

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRICIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 1**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Já ouviram falar de como o Amor e a Alma se uniram? Já ouviram acerca da lenda do romance de Eros e Psiké?

Pois se não, é porque são uns grandes ignorantes e deviam ler essa história.

Eros era o deus grego do amor erótico e do desejo, um dos mais belos deuses do Olimpo, o qual já devem ter ouvido chamar como 'Cupido'. Mas essa é a versão romana e eu estou contando a versão grega, não confundam. Como eu estava dizendo, Eros era um deus grego e sua mãe, Afrodite, era a deusa do amor e da beleza. Num reino, o seu governante tinha três lindas filhas, duas delas as tinha casado rapidamente devido ao assédio constante que recebiam dos homens. Mas a mais nova delas, Psiké, era a mais bonita de todas.

De facto, a sua beleza era tão extraordinariamente fascinante, que nenhum homem se atreveu a desposá-la, assombrado. Era tão famosa por sua beleza que muitos homens de todo o mundo vinham vê-la e até lhe prestavam homenagens como uma verdadeira deusa. Afrodite, profundamente irritada e enciumada, mandou seu filho Eros fazer com que a humana se apaixonasse pela besta mais terrível e feia do mundo. Mas, quando a viu, apaixonou-se perdidamente por ela e organizou um plano para que a pudesse tornar sua esposa sem a sua mãe saber de sua traição.

Ordenou ao Oráculo que dissesse ao pai da jovem para a abandonar numa montanha, vestida de noiva, pois uma besta iria desposá-la. É claro que o rei teve que obedecer, naquela altura quem não fizesse o que um oráculo dissesse era considerado louco. Psiké ficou muito triste com seu destino, mas era corajosa e o enfrentou sozinha. Ao chegar à montanha, um sono a envolveu e Zéfiro, o deus do vento, levou-a cuidadosamente a um vale onde estava o castelo de Eros. A menina acordou e entrou nele, fascinada. Durante todo o dia, os servos invisíveis a serviram. Ela podia apenas ouvir a voz deles. Quando a noite chegou, eles a levaram até um aposento enorme. Os aposentos de seu marido, disseram.

Ela tremeu ao ouvir alguém fechar a porta atrás de si. Era ele. Foi ao temer a suposta besta terrível, que sentiu umas mãos humanas acariciarem seu corpo e uma voz grave e extremamente sexy a acalmou. Ela se entregou pela primeira vez a um homem nessa noite. No dia seguinte, ela acordou mas seu misterioso esposo não estava no leito. Sim, misterioso porque ela nunca lhe vira a cara. Durante os dias ela andava pelo castelo e pelo jardim, na companhia dos servos invisíveis, mas quando a noite chegava, seu amante vinha com ela.

Durante algumas semanas fora assim, até que ela sentiu falta das irmãs e implorou ao marido que as deixasse ver. Ele consentiu, mas com a condição de que o que quer que elas dissessem, ela não poderia ter sequer a ousadia de tentar ver o seu rosto. Isso significaria perdê-lo para sempre.

Claro que as irmãs a envenenaram e lhe disseram para ver o rosto dele, o que de facto ela fez. Sempre fora muitíssimo curiosa e todos diziam que isso, um dia, iria desgraçá-la. À noite, quando ele descansava em seu leito com sua esposa, ela acendeu uma vela e a ergueu para o poder ver. Se fosse um monstro, matá-lo-ia. Mas ficou de tal modo hipnotizada pela beleza e formosura de seu marido que teve até vontade de se matar por ter duvidado dele. Distraiu-se e uma gota quente de cera caiu no peito de Eros, que acordou com dor. Ao ver que fora traído, suas magníficas asas brancas apareceram e ele voou janela fora.

Depois, ela foi até ao templo de Afrodite e pediu para ver Eros, mas esta diz-lhe que ele está de cama devido à ferida que ela lhe causou e manda-a fazer quatro trabalhos perigosos para ter o perdão de ambos. O resto da história é o de sempre, ela arrisca-se no último dos trabalhos e quase morre, não fosse por Eros se recuperar e a salvar. No fim, ele pede a Zeus para tornar sua esposa numa imortal para poder viver com ele para sempre.

Enfim, essa história é linda de morrer e apaixonante. E vocês devem estar se perguntando, quem é essa idiota que nunca mais se cala? Pois eu respondo, já que sou muito educada (dependendo dos dias).

Sou Kagome Higurashi e estou aqui para vos contar a minha história, de como descobri que sou a reencarnação de Psiké e que Eros estava me procurando. Ou como eu o costumo chamar… Inuyasha.

Sou uma princesa do século XVII e sou, o que os homens costumam chamar, um pedaço de mau caminho em forma de mulher. Eu não sei muito bem o porquê deles dizerem isso, só ganham o meu desprezo. Eu sou bonita, eu sei, e não sou convencida. Apenas tenho espelhos em meu castelo. Na verdade, sou até bastante humilde e tenho apenas 18 anos. Começo a achar que tenho algum tipo de problema visto que já estou há 3 anos em idade de casar e marido nem vê-lo. Bom, eu também jamais me casaria sem amor, num casamento arranjado, mas eu sou uma princesa e esse é o meu dever. Pelo menos minhas irmãs já estão casadas.

Ah é, esqueci de dizer. Tenho duas irmãs bonitas e horrorosas e sou a mais nova delas. Err… Acho que vos confundi um pouco né? Eu passo a explicar… Tenho duas irmãs bonitas por fora e horrorosas por dentro, melhorou? Acho que sim.

Kagura é a mais velha, tem 24 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos. Sério, eu ainda tenho a minha teoria de que tenho uma irmã vampira, onde já se viu olhos dessa cor? A minha outra irmã é a Ayame, tem 21 anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Essa até parece ser boazinha, de longe. Bem longe. São as duas muito bonitas, mas são tão invejosas e tão más que eu até me assusto… nem sei como é que o Naraku e o Kouga as aguentam. Pobres coitados…

Aqui só entre nós, eu acho que fui adoptada. Eu não sou parecida com nenhum membro da minha família. Minha avó paterna tinha os olhos de Kagura (outra vampira), meu pai tem os cabelos dela, minha mãe tem os olhos de Ayame e meu avô materno tem os cabelos dela. E eu? Fico onde? Minha família é tão estranha…

Eu tenho cabelos compridos, cacheados e negros, meus olhos são de um azul céu profundo, meus seios são fartos e bem redondos, minhas ancas são largas (mas sem exageros) com curvas perfeitas e minhas pernas são compridas e bem torneadas. Mas eu tenho um defeito, e talvez ele um dia seja a minha desgraça…

Sou muito curiosa.

Qualquer coisa interessante que eu veja, tenho que investigar. Não tem jeito, é uma coisa que me atrai, não só os mistérios mas também as coisas proibidas. Já me meti em várias confusões por causa dessa minha curiosidade. Não que eu seja uma coscuvilheira, eu não me meto na vida dos outros (a não ser das minhas irmãs, mas isso é porque gosto de as provocar…), mas eu realmente gosto de saber o que me rodeia e acho fascinante entrar em uma aventura. Se bem que eu já tenho uma todos os dias. Se vocês viessem viver um dia comigo iriam perceber. Podem ter desde se disfarçar de mendigos para fugir do castelo e ir para o vilarejo, até fugir das galinhas assassinas do quintal das traseiras por roubar uns míseros 48 ovos para fazer um bolo surpresa para mim.

Sim, bolo surpresa de mim para mim porque nunca ninguém se lembra do meu aniversário. Eu bem avisei que eu era capaz de ser adoptada, mas ninguém me leva a sério… Fazer o quê?

PLOFT

Não estranhem, sério, essas coisas acontecem comigo várias vezes. Não cai de bunda no chão, não parti nenhum vaso na minha cabeça, não me atirei de ponte nenhuma apenas… um pássaro decidiu fazer suas necessidades em pleno voo e 'aquilo' me acertou em cheio no ombro esquerdo. Nojo. É o que dá ficar pensando na varanda, um lugar totalmente desprovido de tecto. Porque é que eu não podia ter ficado em meus devaneios na minha cama? Pelo menos lá não havia ÓVI's (objectos voadores identificados. Ah pois é, eu sabia o que era aquela mistela que me acertou!)

- Kagome? Você está bem? O que é qu---

- Não, não! Por favor! Não comece! - pedi ao ver a cara dela.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! - e chegou em grande aquele riso idiota e contagiante da Sango. É tão contagiante que mesmo eu estando irritada acabei rindo também…

Já me esquecia, Sango é a minha dama de companhia, minha melhor amiga desde neném. Somos absolutamente inseparáveis. Uma vez ela até foi comigo no banheiro. Não se espantem a Sango é sempre assim… Ela tem a mesma idade que eu, cabelos castanhos, olhos chocolate e é claro que também é muito bonita. Tão bonita que o general do exército do meu reino está sempre a cortejando. Bem, ela não liga muito para ele já que o Miroku sempre foi um mulherengo, mas ele parece gostar verdadeiramente dela. Houve uma vez que ele subiu na varanda dela sem escadas e com uma flor na boca, reclamando um beijo dela como recompensa de tal sacrifício. Ah, que romântico… Nem preciso dizer que ela corou até ao último fio de cabelo por todo o mundo ter visto aquela cena e jogou um balde nele. Não a água fria que tinha nele, ela fez questão de a despejar no chão do quarto e atirou o balde mesmo. Às vezes ela é tão má… Pobre coitado, caiu de bunda uns 7 metros. Ainda bem que não fracturou nenhum braço ou perna, seria um desperdício. Ele é um homem tão bom quanto… Opa! Kagome feia! Má! Não se aprecia os pretendentes das melhores amigas!

Quando dei um estalo em mim própria para me castigar, a Sango parou de rir e olhou para mim com cara de parva. Eu estive quase para lhe dizer 'O que é? Nunca viu ninguém dar um estalo em si mesmo? '. Mas é melhor não porque tenho a certeza de que ela iria responder um bem redondo NÃO.

- O que deu em você?

- Nada Sango, esquece.

- Tá, você é que sabe…

- Queria alguma coisa?

-Ah sim, já ia esquecendo. Seu pai me pediu para te chamar ao escritório dele, pela cara dele deveria ser algo sério…

- Aff… O que é que ele quer agora? Se é para me apresentar outro marido é melhor ir esquecendo!

Ela deu de ombros - Não é assunto que caiba a uma empregada, por isso não me devo meter…

Saí irritada do meu quarto, batendo com força os pés nas escadas de madeira enquanto descia, assim era para o meu pai saber que já estou zangada mesmo antes de o ver.

Entrei no escritório e reparei que um vulto estava atrás dele. Mas era um tanto pequeno. Oh meu deus! Não me digam que ele decidiu me casar com um anão! O que é que eu faço? Eu não me dou muito bem com gente pequena, na maioria dos casos costumo tropeçar nelas, mas… isso é um caso à parte e aquele vulto não é assim tão pequeno…

- Kagome? Você está me ouvindo? E porquê essa cara de funeral?

Saí de meus pensamentos e olhei para ele e esbocei o meu melhor sorriso falso. Se calhar ele estava falando comigo.

- Kagome? Fala alguma coisa, filha!

Eu acho que ele está mesmo falando comigo, mas a preguiça de o ouvir é tanta que nem tento sequer… ouço apenas uns blás blás blás de fundo.

- KAGOME!

Ui! Acho que é comigo mesmo.

- Diga papai!

- Puxa a vida Kagome, você nunca me ouve e ainda fica com cara de tacho olhando para mim com esse sorrisinho de 'Eu acho que ele está falando comigo e eu não estou ouvindo'. - tamborilou os dedos na mesa, irritado e esperando uma explicação minha. Eu tenho várias escolhas do que posso dizer nestes momentos, tenho praticado muito em frente ao meu espelho. A chave é nunca deixar a minha raiva ou o meu desespero falar por mim, por isso é melhor optar por dizer as coisas básicas e mais carinhosas que uma boa filha conhece.

- EU NÃO VOU CASAR COM ESSE ANÃO AI!

Definitivamente, tenho que praticar melhor. Eu ia dizer algo como 'Te adoro papai! ' ou 'Me desculpe. Eu já disse que te adoro? '. Mas não… eu tinha que ir directa ao ponto…

- O quê? - óptimo, agora é ele que está com cara de parvo. - Minha filha, você tem certeza que está bem? Que anão?

- Esse ai ao seu lado! Tenha vergonha! Que tipo de pai casa a filha mais nova, a jóia mais preciosa da coroa real com… com… um anão!

- Anão? Ah, está falando dessa pessoa aqui?

- Achei que tinha sido óbvia, papai. - fiz cara de tédio.

- Não é anão nenhum, é apenas a senhora Kaede, minha amiga desde a infância.

Senhora? Senhora? Então o anão é uma anã? Ela se virou e tirou o manto negro que vestia. Afinal não era assim tão baixa. E parecia ser simpática, pelo menos tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Bom te encontrar de novo… Psiké.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Pensem nesse capítulo como um prólogo. Eu estou cansada e não consigo postar mais nada. Mas os próximos capítulos serão o triplo desse daqui, tá?**

**Como devem ter reparado no início, essa fic é TOTLAMENTE dedicada para a minha melhor amiga PATRICIA, que já me dedicou um montão de fic's e eu nunca o tinha feito. Achei que estava sendo uma amiga desleixada e por isso resolvi escrever essa história pensando nela. **

**BRIGADA AMIGA DO CORAÇÃO! PARA SEMPRE BEST FRIENDS!**

**Essa história vai ter uns 4 capítulos, talvez 3, já que eu vou fazê-los bem grandes… espero que gostem e que mandem muitas reviews!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	2. A fuga

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRICIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 2**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Psiké? Olhei em volta para ver quem era. Depois olhei para a velhota e apontei para mim mesma.

- Eu?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Olhei-a com cara parva.

- A senhora está bem? Não comeu nada que lhe deu a volta ao estômago ou algo do género? - como a cabeça, por exemplo…

- É claro que você não se deve lembrar, minha querida, mas ninguém te culpa.

- Me culpar do quê? Do que está falando? - olhei para meu pai - Do que estão falando? Estão me escondendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, por acaso?

- Não ligue minha filha, a Kaede está cansada e a idade dela não tem ajudado muito… - vi quando a senhora olhou feio para ele - Vá se deitar, amanhã falamos.

- Papai, é hora do desjejum. Acabei de acordar.

- Ah, então vá tomar o café da manhã, tomar um banho com Sango ou aproveita e vá brincar com a pequena Rin.

- Mas eu não--- PAC! - que bom, me fechou a porta na cara. É tão bom ser despachada…

Ao dar a volta para me ir embora, ouvi as vozes deles cochicharem e decidi colar a orelha na porta para ouvir melhor. Maldita curiosidade.

- Porque você não contou para ela?

- Kaede, não insista. Eu só não a quero perder. É a minha filha mais preciosa.

- É o destino, não pode ser mudado. Você sabe que ela está destinada para ser dele, não pode interferir nisso!

- Não! De maneira nenhuma! Eu não quero aquele homem perto de minha filha!

- O Inuyasha a tem procurado há mais de mil anos, agora que ela renasceu, ele não vai desistir. Ele irá até ao fim para a ter de novo como esposa. Eu o conheço bem e sei do que estou falando!

- Mas eu não vou deixar. Mesmo que para isso eu prenda ela num castelo isolado!

- Acha mesmo que ele quer saber se você deixa ou não? Ele quer apenas a Kagome e nem que tenha que te matar, ele vai conseguir o que quer. Não vê que ele está apaixonado?

Inuyasha? Quem era Inuyasha? E o que é que eu tenho a ver com essa história toda?

- Ele não vai tê-la. NÃO MESMO!

- Eu estive com ele. Parecia muito determinado, tenha cuidado, quando um homem quer uma mulher não há nada que o impeça de lutar por ela. E ainda para mais, ele é um deus! Você via se dar mal nessa história se continua teimoso assim…

Sai dali para fora e entrei no meu quarto, estava vazio. Pelos vistos Sango já tinha descido para tomar o desjejum.

Deitei-me na cama e olhei para o tecto. O que é significava toda aquela conversa? A minha mente estava a mil, mal conseguia pensar direito. Algo não batia certo. Talvez Sango soubesse do que eles estavam falando, já que ela costuma saber de tudo o que se passa no castelo pelas outras empregadas. São tão fofoqueiras…

_Você sabe que ela está destinada para ser dele, não pode interferir nisso! _- aquela frase ecoava em minha cabeça. Eu já sabia que _ela_ era 'Kagome' e _dele_ era 'Inuyasha', agora o _porquê _é que estava difícil de descobrir.

Queria saber tudo acerca daquela história mal contada. Aquilo soava a mistério e a minha curiosidade estava me incitando a investigar. Apenas uma frase não saia da minha mente…

_Não vê que ele está apaixonado?_

Seria por mim? Quero conhecê-lo, por mais perigoso que se torne, eu tenho uma vontade enorme de conhecer esse tal Inuyasha…

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

- Kagome… Kagome… - uma voz suave soprava em meus ouvidos - Kagome… Kagome…

Caramba, essa voz não se cala. E pior, não sei quem está falando. Está quente. Está escuro também. Tão escuro que se alguém passasse na minha frente com o rosto colado no meu o não o veria. E essa voz continua…

- Kagome… Kagome…

De repente, senti algo molhado em meu rosto e no resto de meu corpo. Mesmo assim continuei no meu escurinho quentinho e confortável. Dali eu não iria sair! Estava gostoso demais. Foi então que algo me acertou com força na cara.

- O que aconteceu? Onde está o fogo? - perguntei sem pensar, me levantando.

- Até que enfim Kagome! Estou há um tempão te chamando!

- O quê? - era Sango. Pelos vistos eu tinha adormecido em meu quarto. E para variar ela tinha lançado a água do balde preparado para o Miroku em mim, bem como um valente tabefe para me acordar - Desculpe, devo ter adormecido. Que horas são?

- Três e meia. Como faltou no desjejum e no almoço fiquei preocupada e vim te procurar. Afinal me preocupei para nada já que você estava toda feliz na sua caminha. - colocou as mas na cintura, fazendo cara feia.

- Hehehe… - cocei a cabeça. Maldito hábito que tenho quando fico sem graça. - Desculpe. Sango, preciso te perguntar uma coisa importante, senta ai. -dei umas palmadinhas na cama fofinha e ela sentou. - Você conhece algum Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha? Não, porquê?

- E algum deus chamado assim?

- Também não. Se quer saber, nunca tinha ouvido esse nome na minha vida. Mas porquê a curiosidade?

- É que eu ouvi uma conversa, mas não me interprete mal! Eu já estava indo embora, mas o meu pai e a velhota Kaede começaram a cochichar e a fazer caso e não resisti.

- E o que ouviu?

- Um negócio esquisito. Eles estavam falando de um homem chamado Inuyasha que me queria como sua esposa e não iria desistir facilmente. Ah, e o mais estranho é que ele era um deus.

- Um deus? Ahahahah! Não estaria dormindo ainda Kagome?

- Não! Eu me lembro de ter ouvido isso! É verdade!

- Não sei não… Um deus? Isso é muito esquisito.

- Por isso é que eu te perguntei, talvez alguma empregada tenha comentado algo do tipo com você…

- Não, que eu me lembre não. E quem é essa Kaede?

- Ah, é uma anã amiga de papai, vai saber… - dei de ombros.

- Anã?

- Nem pergunte…

*RONC*

- Eu acho melhor você comer alguma coisa…

- Err… eu também acho. - segurei meu estômago, que tinha dado as horas.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, eu pensava ainda sobre aquela conversa. Se algo implicasse o meu casamento com alguém, eu juro que fugia. Não me quero casar, pelo menos não ainda. Meu pai não precisa de meus herdeiros. Já tem a Kagura e a Ayame casadas, elas agora que tratem de ficar de barriga. Eu não tenho cabeça para isso agora.

Quando chegamos na sala de convívio, havia uma grande agitação. Aproximámo-nos de uma das empregadas, que trazia tolhas de mesa lavadas.

- O que está acontecendo por aqui? - perguntei.

Ela fez uma reverência - Sua Alteza, ainda não sabe? Estamos preparando tudo para a chegada.

- Chegada? Que chegada?

- A chegada do seu noivo. Não sabia?

- No-no-no….

- Noivo? - não imaginam como é óptimo ter uma amiga como a Sango por perto nos momentos em que ficamos encravadas.

- Sim. O Rei mandou prepararmos o castelo inteiro para quando ele chegasse, pelos vistos o casamento está marcado para daqui a duas semanas.

- Kagome, você sabia disso?

- No-no-no-no - ainda estou encravada na parte do noivo, caso ela não tenha reparado. Ela se virou para mim e me deu uma forte palmada nas costas, fazendo com que viesse tudo cá para fora - NOIVO? COMO ASSIM NOIVO? NINGUÉM ME DISSE NADA! - estava muito indignada. Que raio de conversa era aquela?

- Ah, então Sua Alteza ainda não sabia? O Rei vai me matar! Me perdoem, me perdoem! - ela parecia desesperada.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai saber de nada, não é Kagome?

- É, claro. Sango me leva no jardim agora, por favor! - arrastei-a pela manga, acho que fui eu mesma quem a levou ao jardim.

Ao lá chegar, sentei-me num banquinho de mármore, perto duma fonte e debaixo de uma árvore. Sango ficou a pé de costas para mim.

- O que pensa fazer a respeito?

- Não faço a menor ideia. - apoiei as minha cabeça em minhas mãos. - Eu não conheço meu noivo, nunca o vi. Além disso, eu já disse que não me caso sem amor e a probabilidade de me apaixonar por uma pessoa que nunca vi são quase nulas. Me ajuda, Sango, o que é que eu faço?

- Eu também não sei amiga. - sentou a meu lado - Eu também sou contra casamentos arranjados, não acho justo, embora esse seja o dever de uma princesa.

- Porquê? Porque é que eu não podia ser uma camponesa ou até uma escrava? Não tinha que passar por isso tudo!

- Mas também viveria em miséria e pobreza. Sendo princesa tem tudo o que precisa.

- Menos liberdade.

- Liberdade?

- Eu me refiro à liberdade de amar. Se eu fosse da plebe, poderia me casar até com um vagabundo ou um ladrão.

- Credo! Vira essa boca para lá!

- Mas é verdade! Se eu o amasse de verdade, ninguém poderia me impedir.

- É, tem razão…

Ficamos naquele silêncio por uns minutos. Estávamos tentando arranjar uma solução para o meu problema. Pelo menos eu estava. O sol estava alto e havia uma leve brisa que balançava os meus longos cabelos negros. A água da fonte parecia ainda mais cristalina e fiquei com vontade de me atirar ali mesmo. Estava calor.

Olhei para Sango e ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, as sobrancelhas cerradas e os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer. De repente, a sua face se modificou. Tinha uma cara de parva. Das duas uma: ou ela tinha tido uma ideia, ou precisava ir no banheiro. Mas acho que vou optar pela primeira opção, dada a situação. Ela não me ia deixar com a batata quente na mão e ir no banheiro, simplesmente. Acho eu…

- Tenho uma ideia! - eu não disse que era uma ideia? - Kagome, já sei o que vamos fazer!

- O quê?

- Vamos fugir! Faça uma trouxa, pouca coisa, e depois do jantar a gente some daqui.

- Fugir? Acha que vai resultar?

- Claro que vai! Já li isso em muitos livros! Confia neles e em mim, vai dar tudo certo!

Pois, eu não tinha mencionado que a Sango devorava clandestinamente os livros da biblioteca real. Desde pergaminhos até aos romances mais melosos, que por acaso eu também tenho o costume de ler.

- Sango, isso são apenas livros. Não é nada real. Esse seu plano tem falhas.

- Por exemplo?

- Por exemplo o facto de que eu sou a pessoa mais protegida desse castelo, tirando meus pais. Todo o mundo está de olho em mim, não vai ser nada fácil sair daqui!

- Nisso a gente dá um jeito. É só dizer que vamos tomar banho nas termas e ninguém vem atrás de nós.

- E a guarda real? Depois que o meu pai contratou o Miroku para seu general porque eu tinha fugido várias vezes e você tinha roubado demais, a segurança apertou muito. O Miroku é muito bom no que faz e não brinca em serviço.

- Deixa esse tarado comigo!

- Sem contar que quando ele souber que você desapareceu junto comigo, de certeza que te vai procurar.

- Ele não se atreveria!

- E além disso, senhora dos planos infalíveis… - disse ironicamente - Como é que vamos sair daqui sem ter que passar pelo portão da frente sem nos verem?

- Está se esquecendo de que fui eu mesma quem te ensinou a fugir para o vilarejo? Eu tenho meus atalhos para sair do castelo de uma maneira rápida, só temos é que ter cuidado porque é pela floresta e lá costuma haver mercenários e ladrões.

- Eu não tenho medo, mas mesmo assim é arriscado…

- Vamos Kagome! Faça alguma coisa! Decida: ou fica aqui como uma mocinha medrosa e se casa à força, ou foge comigo e vive uma aventura para a vida!

- Eu escolho a aventura! - ergui-me motivada pela coragem e dei um soco no ar - Vou embora!

- Vai? Se esquece que também vou?

- Não, porque você vai ficar aqui.

- O quê?

- O casamento é meu, logo EU tenho que fugir.

- Ué, e eu não posso ir porquê? Eu também quero viver uma aventura!

- Sim, mas veja desse ponto… Se você for comigo e formos apanhadas, vão saber que me ajudou e podem te condenar a uma pena de morte até. Sem contar que se você ficar não vai dar muito nas vistas e eu posso chegar bem longe sem que eles descubram nada.

- Não! Eu sou sua dama de companhia, é essa a minha função! Além do mais, eu sou sua melhor amiga e sou eu que conheço os atalhos pelo bosque! Não, de maneira nenhuma! Eu vou com você!

- Por favor, Sango, me entenda! Se você for junto comigo vão desconfiar e descobrirão tudo cedo demais! Você tem que me ajudar! Por favor! - ajoelhei frente a seus pés. Sango podia ser muito teimosa nas piores alturas.

- Aff… - suspirou irritada e tocando as têmporas - Tudo bem, eu fico. Mas me deixa te ajudar com a trouxa pelo menos.

Sorri e fui com ela para meu quarto. Aquilo podia mesmo dar certo.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

TOC TOC TOC

Arrumamos tudo debaixo da cama e nos sentamos nela rapidamente.

- Entre! - disse aflita.

- Oi Kagome. - disse Ayame - Papai me pediu para te dizer que quer falar com você. - eu e Sango nos levantamos e ela olhou feio para Sango - A sós. - e saiu.

Trocamos um olhar significativo e sai do quarto, deixando Sango para trás para acabar de fazer a trouxa.

Ao chegar à porta da sala grande onde iria ser o jantar de apresentação para o meu suposto casamento, enchi o peito de ar e entrei com a minha confiança como se estivesse na corda-bamba.

- Sim, papai? Mandou chamar?

- Sim, sim. Sente-se querida.

Fiz o que ele mandou.

- Diga.

- Kagome, você sabe que eu te adoro, não sabe? E que tudo o que eu faço é porque você é o meu maior tesouro, certo?

Acenei com a cabeça e pedi para ele prosseguir.

- Filha,… - chegou a cadeira mais para a frente e apanhou uma de minhas mãos, olhando em meus olhos - Eu quero muito que você me dê um neto, um herdeiro para meu reino e…

- Ah, papai! A Kagura e a Ayame já estão casadas, elas que tratem desse assunto!

- Mas eu quero um neto seu também! Filha, me escute. Eu quero apenas o seu bem, quero ter a certeza de que você está bem e que estará protegida para o resto de sua vida… quando a minha hora chegar e eu não puder mais tomar conta de você, querida…

- Ah não, pai. Não vem outra vez com essa história dramática! Eu não tenho cabeça para isso agora, por favor!

- Espera, me ouça primeiro. Antes de eu morrer, quero ter certeza de que ficará bem o resto da sua vida e por isso tomei uma decisão.

- Que decisão? - perguntei, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Eu decidi casar você com o homem mais leal, forte, corajoso, rico e simpático que eu conheço. É o filho do Rei do Reino dos Lobos. - eu notei quando ele deixou de respirar, provavelmente esperando uma explosão por minha parte, dado ao facto de que quando estou nervosa ou irritada o meu feitio não é um dos melhores. - O que você acha?

Tenho que explodir. Tenho que gritar pelo menos uma vez, senão ele iria desconfiar…

- O QUÊ? CASAMENTO? COM UM HOMEM QUE NEM SEQUER CONHEÇO? NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO QUERO, NÃO POSSO, NEM VOU CASAR! ESTÁ DECIDIDO!

- Calma, filha, pense com calma…

- CALMA? - levantei da cadeira com brusquidão - CALMA COISA NENHUMA!

- Filha, eu tenho muita pena, mas dessa vez você não vai decidir se vai ou no casar, eu já tomei essa decisão e pronto. Além disso, o casamento já está marcado para daqui a duas semanas. É o tempo que o Rei dos lobos disse que seu filho demoraria a te conhecer e a te cortejar como deve ser.

- NÃO! NÃO QUERO NEM SABER!

- Já chega filha! - ele bateu com as mãos na mesa e se ergueu. Agora estava zangado - Estou farto dessas suas manias de querer fazer tudo da sua maneira! Desses seus caprichos de menina mimada! Vai se casar com ele SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- Kagome Higurashi! Que seja a última vez que me faça frente! Estou lhe dizendo uma coisa que é para ser cumprida! O prazo era de duas semanas, mas agora vai descer para 10 dias, para te castigar!

- NÃO!

- 7 DIAS!

- NÃO PAPAI! NÃO QUERO!

- 5 DIAS!

- Papai, por favor… - minha voz desceu de tom e tremeu. Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso demais… era pouquíssimo tempo.

- 3 DIAS!

- Não… não… pare! - as lágrimas começaram a vir aos olhos.

- ESSA NOITE!

- NÃO! - gritei. As lágrimas escorreram livres por meu rosto. Eu estava de rastos. Como iria poder fugir em tão pouco tempo? Eles iam me achar não tardaria! - Não! Não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Eu sou seu pai, tenho o direito e o dever. Agora vá para seu quarto, daqui a pouco eles chegam e eu quero você bonita e arranjada para o casamento.

- Eu… - enxuguei as lágrimas com a manga de meu vestido azul e respirei fundo. - Te odeio… TE ODEIO! - sai correndo para meu quarto.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

-Sango! Tenho que fugir agora! - disse mal acabei de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

- O quê? Você endoideceu? Não dá!

- Claro que dá! Eu fiz borrada das grandes e agora meu pai quer me casar essa noite quando ele chegar!

- O quê? Aposto que gritou com ele, não foi?

- Claro, né Sango? Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Eu sou muito impulsiva e já sabe disso. A qualquer altura, o que eu sentia ia acabar por sair da minha boca! A trouxa já está pronta?

- Já, já, mas eu não sei se vou conseguir te mandar daqui para fora em tão pouco tempo!

- A gente dá um jeito. Me passa isso. - peguei na pequena mala com roupa e comida, bem como uma carteirinha com dinheiro. - Vamos, me tira daqui, agora!

- Vem comigo.

Sango pegou pela minha mão e abriu a porta. Espreitou no corredor e, ao ver que não tinha lá ninguém, me puxou e corremos as duas feitas loucas até às escadas grandes. O barulho da agitação das empregadas era grande e a voz de meu pai dando ordens ecoava pelo grande salão até chegar às escadarias. Virei para trás para darmos a volta, mas ouvimos as vozes de alguns guardas. A voz de um era, definitivamente, Miroku. Estávamos encurraladas.

- Sango, o que a gente faz?

- Shhh! Confia em mim! - e me piscou o olho. Pegou a minha mala e a escondeu na janela, por trás do canteiro das flores. - Está vendo essa janela? Por baixo tem um alçapão que está tapado com uma tampa pintada da mesma cor da parede. - arregalei os olhos com a informação, nunca me tinha dito aquilo. Ela sorriu com o meu espanto e continuou - Eu empato o Miroku enquanto você abre a tampa e passa para dentro. Você vai ter a um pequeno quarto todo bagunçado. É a despensa das empregadas. Espere lá por mim uns 10 minutos que eu já vou atrás de você.

- Vou agora?

- Não, espera pelo Miroku passar, assim ele te vai ver aqui e não vai desconfiar. Quando todas as atenções estiverem em mim, você vai para trás do canteiro e abre o alçapão.

- Certo…

- Senhorita Sango! Que prazer encontrá-la de novo! Como vai? - o homem de aparentes 23 anos, alto, moreno e de olhos azuis, beijou a mão de Sango enquanto sorria galantemente. - Ia dar um passeio com Sua Alteza? - fez uma referência para mim, à qual eu sorri. Ia ter saudades dele e das suas tentativas de conquistar Sango.

- Sim, claro. ela queria apanhar um pouco de ar. Sabe, ela está muito estressada com o casamento e não se estava sentindo muito bem…

- Mas se quiser eu vou chamar um médico para ver como ela está---

- Não, não é preciso! Imagina! É tudo muito normal! Não se preocupe!

- Então tudo bem…

Sango olhou para Miroku, para os 4 guardas atrás dele e depois olhou para mim.

- Miroku - começou - Poderia dispensar esses senhores? Eu queria falar a sós com você…

O homem sorriu abertamente e dispensou a todos. Logo, eles se foram embora e ficamos os três nas escadas.

- Agora pode fal---

Antes mesmo de ele acabar de falar, Sango agarrou a nuca dele e o puxou para si, dando-lhe um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego. Miroku ficou surpreso, mas logo depois agarrou-a pela cintura e correspondeu. Fiquei de boca aberta e em choque, mas logo a seguir vi Sango fazer um sinal para mim com os olhos e entendi aquilo como a minha deixa.

Fui para trás do canteiro e apalpei a parede em baixo à procura da tal tampa. E não é que tinha mesmo? Peguei minha mala e enfiei-me por ali, naquele escuro tremendo. Encostei a tampa e me virei, pronta a seguir o caminho. Era a descer e tinha algumas escadas. Eu fiz questão de tropeçar e descer um lance inteiro de 10 escadas de bunda. Maldito escuro!

Continuei e encontrei uma porta velha e antiga porque estava cheia de ferrugem nas dobradiças. Acho que fiquei surda quando elas chiaram. Entrei numa pequena salinha cheia de pó e tralhas velhas. Havia uma estante com livros, uma espada ferrugenta, roupas de criada, as tralhas todas do jardineiro, um baú velho com um cadeado, a porta de saída, uma mesa com folhas e tinta em cima e…

Espera! Baú velho? YAY! Quero ver! Quero ver!

Mal abri a tampa, uma camada grossa de pó voou no meu nariz. Fechei os olhos e abri a boca, esperando pelo espirro. Mas não veio. Olhei lá para dentro e peguei num papel antigo.

ATCHIM!

Nem queiram saber como ficou o papel. Arrumei-o num cantinho sem nem o ler. Era escusado ver os germes verdes que espirrei para cima dele. Eu sempre fui um pouco alérgica ao pó. Maldita alergia!

Ouvi uns barulhos nas escadas e logo a seguir, a figura de Sango apareceu. Não consegui ver muito bem, mas acho que tinha um sorriso na cara, bem como um tom avermelhado. Mas talvez tenha sido só minha impressão…

- Kagome, você está ai?

- Estou sim. Aqui, perto do baú.

Ela veio até mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- O que está fazendo? Temos que ir!

- Só depois de me contar o que foi aquilo nas escadas! Que beijo, hein? - fiz cara de caso e dei umas cotoveladazinhas nela. Ficou toda vermelha! Que gracinha! Tava na cara que ela tinha gostado. O Miroku é um homem de sorte.

- Pára Káh! Não pense besteiras! Foi só para te ajudar!

- Pois, pois… o Miroku que o diga! O que aconteceu depois que eu sai?

- Nada de mais… - ela colocou as mãos no rosto, envergonhada. A Sango ficava tão bonitinha quando tinha vergonha… - Ai! Foi meu primeiro beijo!

- Conta!

- Ele me olhou e fez carinho no meu cabelo e disse que finalmente teve o meu primeiro beijo sem ter que subir em varanda nenhuma ou cair seis metros de bunda por causa de um balde.

- Foram sete.

- Tanto faz. - deu de ombros - Ai Káh! Foi tão… tão… bom!

- Caramba! Até eu gostava que um homem me desse um daqueles beijos! Você foi logo directa ao ponto!

- Não importa. Eu o mandei embora dando a desculpa que você tinha ido para as termas e eu tinha que te apanhar antes de lá chegar. Ele foi embora e acabou a história. - ergui a sobrancelha, nada convencida que tinha sido assim - Tá bom. Ele me beijou e foi embora. Acabou a história. Satisfeita?

- Muito. - sorri, levantei-me e sacudi os joelhos para me livrar do pó. - Agora que sei de tudo, posso ir mais descansada.

- Então vamos.

Ela abriu a porta e juntas começamos a andar calmamente, para não dar nas vistas. Às vezes, uma ou outra empregada passava por nós, mas nada de especial. Saímos para o exterior e fomos ter ao jardim.

Havia dois guardas a fazer a ronda e olhei desesperada para ela. Ela apenas me piscou o olho e pegou numa pedra. Com um movimento, atirou-a e acertou em cheio na cabeça do que estava mais longe de nós. Uau! Que pontaria! O outro ouviu o grito de dor do colega e foi ver o que lhe aconteceu. Aproveitámos e fugimos pelo lado onde ele tinha estado. Sango encostou-se no muro branco e fez sinal para eu ir para ali. Lá, ela juntou as mãos e eu coloquei o meu pé nelas. Com toda a força, ela ergueu os braços e eu saltei o muro. De seguida veio ela, que (mesmo de vestido!) saltou com facilidade. Já do outro lado, era tudo mato à nossa volta.

Boa, a parte difícil já estava, faltava a perigosa… Andar pela tardinha naquele mato todo. Ui, que medo! Antes de mais nada, deixem que eu explique tudo para vocês.

A Sango, por volta dos 12 anos, teve aquela fase de revolta para com todos (excepto comigo), e virou ladra. É, acreditem ou não, mas a Sango roubou casas no vilarejo do castelo e até o meu pai (a meu pedido, quando me zangava com ele). Foi assim até aos 15 anos e depois meu pai (saturado dos constantes roubos sem saber quem era o ladrão) contratou o Miroku para supervisionar tudo. A pobre da Sango foi apanhada um montão de vezes, mas o Miroku não falou nada para meu pai. Ele lhe disse que uma moça tão bonita não deveria fazer aquilo e ela parou de roubar porque ele a ameaçou contar tudo se ela não parasse. A partir dai ele sempre andou atrás dela (dai eu dizer que ele gosta dela) e ela não ligava para ele. Mas eu sempre soube que ela gostava dele, por muito que ela negasse.

Eu sei todos os segredos dela.

- Toma cuidado Kagome! Ai, meu deus! Tenho vontade de me chutar só de pensar que te vou deixar sozinha na floresta, com um monte de assassinos, ladrões e tarados desejosos de estuprar moças por aí.

- eu sei me cuidar. Não era só você que batia nos homens quando tinha 14 anos, tá?

- Eu sei, mas…

- Está tudo bem. - segurei o rosto dela em minhas mãos e a olhei nos olhos. Tadinha, parecia tão abatida e triste… - Eu vou ficar bem. De qualquer jeito, eu não vou fugir para sempre. Só o tempo suficiente para ter a certeza que não me caso.

- Promete voltar? - as lágrimas já começavam a cair pelo rosto dela. Ela nunca chorava! - Por favor…

- Prometo! - dei um beijo no rosto dela e a abracei. Senti ela me apertando bem forte e chorar baixinho em meu ouvido. Droga! Ela estava tornando tudo mais difícil! - Bem… - larguei-a e respirei fundo - É melhor eu ir embora. Adeus Sango! Vê se casa com o Miroku! - eu tinha que sair dali rápido antes que eu chorasse também e perdesse a coragem de fugir.

- Tá, pode deixar… - HÁ! Eu disse que ela gostava dele! - Adeus Káh!

Eu sorri uma vez mais e entrei pela floresta dentro. Assim que ouvi ela saltar o muro de novo e me vi sozinha, me agachei e chorei.

Muito.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Aqui vai o segundo capítulo! ^^**

**Quero agradecer à ****Aome bambu-chan****; ****Liza-Ellen****; ****Indivídua do mal**** e ****Ana Spizziolli****. **

**BRIGADA GAROTAS! ADORO VOCÊS! E CONTINUEM COM AS REVIEWS!!!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	3. Ladrões e estranho

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRICIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 3**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

*RONC*

Pois é… Continuo viva, só que com fome. Lembrei há pouco que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro.

Andei vagando pelo bosque até altas horas da noite e agora não vejo nada. Que medo! Neste momento, estou procurando por alguma árvore alta e forte para eu subir e dormir nela. Sem correr o risco de ser assaltada por um ladrão ou ser comida por um lobo.

PLOFT

Tropecei pela vigésima terceira vez na última meia hora. Nada mal para o meu recorde. Porque raios as árvores têm que ter as raízes levantadas durante a noite? Uma pessoa não pode andar descansada…

BRUM

Espera! Acho que encontrei alguma coisa!

Apalpei o que colidiu de frente comigo e achei uma árvore, bastante forte e segura por sinal. Subi até ao ramo mais alto que conseguisse aguentar meu peso e me instalei lá. Minha mala estava um pouco em mau estado, deve ter sido daquela vez que rolou numa descida de lama e eu tive que ir correndo atrás, feita mula. Mas o que importa é que não se perdeu nada e minhas roupas bem como minha comida continuam limpinhas.

- Minha comida… – Fiz cara de pensativa. - Minha comida…

Minha comida! Lembrei que a Sango tinha colocado comida na trouxa! Graças a deus que existem pessoas como a Sango! Quando regressar tenho que lhe agradecer. Comi tudo o que tinha e um pouco mais tarde devo ter adormecido, já deviam ser umas 3 da manhã.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Acordei quando senti alguma coisa me tocando. Não sei bem o que era, mas era desconfortável. Machucava. Abri os olhos e olhei para todos os lados, foi quando os vi…

Cerca de 10 matulões com caras sujas e alguns sem dentes. As roupas todas rasgadas, armas presas em todas as partes do corpo, grandalhões, com sorrisos nojentos olhando para mim. Credo! Bandidos!

Reparei que dois deles tentavam espetar uns pauzinhos em meu traseiro ou em minhas pernas para me acordar ou me atirar para baixo, o que acontecesse primeiro. Me endireitei de um salto.

- Q-quem são v-vocês?

- Bom dia, mocinha! - falou o mais velho, aparentava uns trinta anos. - Não se assuste, mas estávamos passando por aqui quando vimos toda essa beleza descansando na árvore e ficamos encantados. - mal acabou de falar os outros riram. Senti náuseas.

- Tá bom então. Já que me acordaram e disseram bom dia, podem ir descansados.

- Ora, está nos mandando embora? Mas ainda nem nos conhecemos melhor… Porque não desce um pouquinho para conversarmos, hein? - mais risos.

- O que é isso, não se incomode. Podem seguir seus caminhos em paz que eu já vou seguir o meu. - dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Uma moça com um sorriso tão bonito não deveria andar assim na floresta. Pode ser perigoso, sabia?

- Sei sim senhor, aliás, eu não faria isso se não soubesse os perigos a que estou sujeita.

- Nós poderíamos escoltá-la até onde mora, deve estar perdida. É muito raro encontrar uma mulher por esses lados.

- Eu já disse que estou bem, obrigada.

- Por favor, não nos faça uma desfeita… - colocou a mão no peito, fingindo mágoa - Só queremos o seu bem. Desça um pouquinho para nós nos divertirmos… - dessa vez todos os homens, incluindo ele, se riram. Sei muito bem que tipo de brincadeira eles queriam…

- Não, eu não posso descer porque… estou presa aqui em cima. Não consigo descer. - fiz cara de triste, como se tivesse pena de não poder ir ter com eles.

- Não tem importância… - mal acabou de falar, saltou para o tronco e se agarrou com força. Estava trepando!

Ouvia os outros homens rindo e mandando bocas lá de baixo. Alguns motivando o homem que subia, outros me chamando de gostosa.

- Socorro! Socorro! - gritei. Ele estava quase me alcançando. Sem pensar duas vezes, comecei a subir também. Quanto mais o fazia, mais os ramos eram frágeis e se partiam com o meu peso. Quando cheguei ao topo (amarrada ao tronco principal) tive que parar (mais por falta de escolha do que vontade).

- Te peguei!

Gritei a plenos pulmões quando ele me agarrou pela perna e me puxou até ficar presa contra o peito dele. De um salto, caímos os dois pela árvore abaixo até chegar ao chão. Deus! Como é que ele fez aquilo? A árvore era enorme!

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Agora vamos nos divertir! - riu com os outros homens. Senti meu estômago revirar.

Ele me prendeu contra uma árvore e me beijou o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos me percorriam as pernas. Senti vontade de chorar, gritar, socar o canalha, mas não conseguia fazer nada. A minha mente estava a mil, ao mesmo tempo que não pensava em nada. Um dos colegas dele chegou perto e tirou um gancho de ouro que eu tinha no cabelo. Outro rasgou minha saia até ficar acima dos joelhos, mostrando como minhas pernas eram bonitas.

- Parem! Parem! Não façam isso, por favor! Me soltem!

Quanto mais eu gritava, mais eles se riam. Aquilo era algum tipo de diversão para eles, de certeza. Não consegui aguentar mais e dei uma joelhada nos países baixos do homem que me prendia na árvore. Quando ele se agachou por causa das dores eu dei um murro certeiro nos poucos dentes que lhe restavam e comecei a correr como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo (e de facto dependia).

- Vagabunda! Vadia! Quando te pegar vou te matar!

- Cala a boca, otário! - gritei de volta.

Desviei dos ramos baixos das árvores para não me machucar muito e continuei correndo. Acho que nunca tinha chegado àquela velocidade na minha vida. Quando eu tinha que fazer prova física no Castelo para meus músculos não se prenderem eu nunca havia corrido tanto. Acho que meu pai tinha que ter colocado um bando de homens nojentos e irados correndo atrás de mim para eu correr também. Era o medo que me fazia mexer as pernas naquele ritmo.

Cheguei a um local onde as árvores faziam um círculo perfeito e as ervas atingiam uma altura maravilhosa para eu me esconder no chão. Talvez eu fizesse isso, se não estivesse com a mente bloqueada devido ao medo de ser pega.

De repente, alguma coisa me agarrou pelo tornozelo e eu caí de cara no chão. Tentei me virar para ver no que é que eu tinha tropeçado e foi aí que algo grande e pesado subiu para cima de mim e me tapou a boca com uma mão.

Nunca tinha vista tanta beleza na minha vida. Juro. Aqueles olhos dourados eram a coisa mais esquisita, mais rara e mais bela que eu já vira. Era um homem. Mas não qualquer tipo de homem. Era O homem. Nossa! Fiquei engasgada só de ver os seus olhos analisando meu estado. Ele tinha uma expressão de irritação e de horror quando viu minhas pernas quase nuas e sujas de terra. Foi com um movimento da cabeça dele que eu reparei que ele tinha cabelos compridos e… prateados? Eu devo estar sonhando! E aquilo eram orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça? Ok, definitivamente, eu estava perdendo o juízo.

- Por onde é que ela foi? Quando a pegar eu vou…

Quando o bandido acabou a frase, o homem que me prendia ergueu uma sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos em direcção a ele. Eu não percebi muito bem o que ele tinha dito, mas boa coisa não era de certeza.

- Deve de estar deitada no chão, essas ervas são muito altas. - falou outro.

Senti que uns passos muito próximos pisavam o chão com força, como se quisessem esborrachar algo. Ou alguém. Virei a cabeça para trás a tempo de ver uma lâmina de espada pousar dois centímetros à frente de meus olhos. Tremi e quase gritei.

Quase.

A mão daquele homem continuava na minha boca. Olhei para ele suplicante. Não era nenhum dos seus aliados, senão eu já tinha sido entregue. Mas então, porque não me levava dali para fora? Sempre pensei que os cavaleiros nobres que salvavam as donzelas em perigo mostravam coragem e derrotavam os vilões. Então, porque diabo ele não fazia isso? Eu era uma donzela em perigo, ele só podia ser meu cavaleiro mas onde estava a espada?

Foi aí que eu reparei que ele não tinha arma. Nenhuma. Estávamos apenas esperando que os bandidos desistissem para que eu ficasse livre e sozinha com ele. Espera! Sozinha? De certeza que ele era outro tipo de bandido! Droga! E eu aqui feita parva olhando para ele! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Do nada, me soltei e me levantei. Grande erro. Os homens nojentos e desdentados começaram a correr atrás de mim, de novo. Porcaria!

Gritei e corri desesperada para o meio da floresta, quando algo rápido se prostrou na minha frente e eu bati nele. Au! Meu nariz!

- Não sabe ficar quieta? - uma voz grave e extremamente sexy sussurrou no meu ouvido calorosamente. Meu deus! Que voz! - Eu pensei que seria mais fácil te salvar, mas vejo que você é difícil. - sinto minhas pernas tremendo, meus olhos fechando lentamente, minha anca sendo rodeada por um braço quente… - Não faça mais nenhuma asneira e fica quieta. - acenei lentamente com a cabeça. Sentia um estado de transe me tomando. A partir dali eu faria qualquer coisa que aquela voz mandasse. Era impossível resistir.

Ele me largou no chão com todo o cuidado e avançou para os bandidos. O que eu conseguia ver era apenas uma mancha prateada passando velozmente por eles fazendo com que caíssem no chão, derrotados. Fiquei sem palavras, ele era tão rápido que não cabia na cabeça de ninguém! Os bandidos gritavam e pediam clemência, mas ele os ignorava.

Quando todos estavam estirados no chão, desmaiados, ele veio ter comigo. Só aí eu o vi de corpo inteiro pela primeira vez.

Tinha umas calças negras e uma camisa branca desabotoada, deixando ver o início do peito, tinha cabelos longos e prateados, olhos dourados e um sorriso rasgado lindo. Suspirei, deleitada.

- Vem, já está a salvo. - disse ele me estendendo a mão com umas afiadas cinco garras.

Aceitei quase que automaticamente. Era como se aquele olhar me hipnotizasse e meu corpo obedecesse a tudo o que ele mandasse.

- Porque está nesse bosque, não sabe que é perigoso? Por muito corajosa que você seja, há mais perigos do que pensa. Acaso não tem amor à vida?

- C-claro que sim. Eu estava me safando muito bem até então. Não havia necessidade de me salvar. - disse voltando as costas para ele e cruzando os braços. Agradecimentos nunca foram o meu forte.

- Puxa, mas que mal agradecida! Para a próxima deixo você correndo feita maluca pelo bosque com um bando de canalhas atrás. Deveria treinar mais seus agradecimentos. É só preciso dizer uma palavra. O-bri-ga-do. Repita, não deve custar muito, princesa.

P-princesa? Como é que ele sabe? Virei para ele com os olhos arregalados, vendo-o sorrir abertamente.

- Como é que…?

- Não se espante nem leve como uma ofensa, mas… o jeito como você consegue correr com esses sapatos te denuncia. Eu pensei que fosse cair, mas você quase não parou e por isso tive que te agarrar. - piscou o olho e virou costas, começando a andar.

E ali fiquei eu, completamente no vazio e com cara de tacho, esperando que a minha mente começasse a desenvolver para poder reagir. Ele descobriu que eu era princesa só porque eu conseguia correr de sapatos? Que estupidez! Deveria ter me livrado deles antes de fugir.

Abanei a cabeça e corri para trás da árvore onde ele tinha ido. Foi lá que me deparei com um lindo cavalo branco. Parecia de outro mundo de tão lindo que era. O estranho percebeu a minha presença e olhou para trás. Quando viu a minha expressão alheada soltou uma gargalhada.

- O que foi, princesa? O gato comeu sua língua? - chegou perto do cavalo e passou a mão no dorso. - Lindo, não é? Meu pai me deu de presente. Se chama Entei.

Me aproximei devagar e estendi a mão para poder tocar nele, mas tive medo. Ele parecia tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte que eu tinha medo de machucar um de nós ao tocá-lo. A mão do homem pegou na minha com delicadeza e a pousou no dorso do animal. Eu tinha a sua permissão para poder apreciá-lo.

A pele dele parecia veludo branco e a crina, bem como a cauda, era uma seda negra como a noite. Passei minha mão em toda a extensão até chegar na enorme cabeça e olhei em seus olhos. Eram de um profundo mar negro. Era tão lindo! Ele abanou a cabeça e remexeu a crina, logo de seguida me lambeu o rosto. Relinchou para acompanhar a minha gargalhada, enquanto eu limpava a baba na manga de meu vestido.

Acabei por me lembrar da presença do homem quando ele esclareceu a garganta.

- Bom, princesa. - disse - Foi um prazer conhecê-la e, consequentemente, salvá-la, mas… tenho um longo caminho para percorrer antes de chegar em casa e preciso ir. - subiu no cavalo e pegou nas rédeas.

- Espere! - segurei as calças dele - Eu não sei seu nome.

- Pois não.

- E não me vai dizer?

- Hmm… - fez cara de pensativo - Não.

- Porque? Eu tenho direito de saber quem me salvou!

- E sabe. Fui eu.

- 'Eu' quem? - estava a começar a me irritar.

- Acho que não estou autorizado a dizer. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Isso quer dizer que nos vamos encontrar de novo?

- Claro. - os olhos dele pareciam ouro líquido e quente nesse momento. - Mas você não vai saber.

- Porquê?

- Não vai me reconhecer. - disse dando de ombros.

- Aposto que vou.

- Ah é? - riu um pouco e se abaixou no cavalo até seu rosto ficar perto do meu, me fazendo corar. - E como vai fazer isso?

- Seu cabelo. - apontei. - É uma boa pista. Além disso, suas orelhas não me vão deixar dúvidas.

- Pois claro que não. - ergueu-se de novo e sorriu calorosamente. - Mas apenas esperando para ver. Estou ansioso por nos encontrarmos de novo! E sabia que você fica uma gracinha quando cora? - deu uma gargalhada ao ver meu rosto enrubescer ainda mais e bateu suavemente com os pés no cavalo para ele começar a andar rapidamente.

- Espere! Espere! Não me vai levar com você?

- Ainda pode caminhar, _Alteza_. Deixe de ser preguiçosa. - e se afastou rindo alto da minha expressão furiosa.

- GROSSO! - gritei o mais que pude, vendo-o desaparecer no meio das árvores.

Logo a seguir, ficou um imenso silêncio. Nem um único pássaro cantava para aliviar a tensão. Não havia vento para fazer barulho ao passar por entre as folhas. Não havia nada. Apenas eu e minha raiva. E minha trouxa também.

Ai meu deus! Minha trouxa! Ficou na árvore!

Corri para trás, passando fininho pelos homens desmaiados (não vá um deles acordar e me agarrar de novo), e cheguei lá num instante. Olhei para cima e tive que colocar a mão na testa para tapar a luz do sol que me cegava. Ali estava ela! A minha querida trouxa! Vi, então, um esquilo a cheirá-la e a tentar arrastá-la com ele. Ah não! Minha trouxinha não!

Nunca gostei de esquilos. Acho que é porque uma serva do meu castelo, Eri, tem uns dentes tão grandes que se assemelham a um deles. Pobre rapariga.

Abanei a cabeça e olhei para o cimo da árvore com determinação. Ele não ia levar a melhor! Não mesmo! Cuspi nas mãos e me agarrei ao tronco para começar a subir. Realmente, aquele novo tipo de saia dava jeito. Quando cheguei lá em cima enxotei o esquilo com um dedo e agarrei nos meus pertences ao peito como uma mãe ursa. Tenho a certeza que quando o pequeno animal me olhou viu em meus olhos a palavra 'MEU!', soube que estava em perigo. Fugiu dali a correr e eu fiquei toda contente com a minha grande vitória.

Quando desci, tropecei e as minhas coisas caíram ao chão. Sujei-as por completo, exceptuando um vestido pérola magnífico que eu adorava. Que bom! Não há duvida que para fazer besteira só mesmo eu… Pelo menos pude trocar de roupa.

- Ahh… E agora o que eu faço? - suspirei. - Não há nada por aqui e estou muito longe de casa. Ainda bem! Espero que meu _querido _noivo esteja morrendo de tédio e meu pai de vergonha e culpa!

De repente, lembrei que o estranho tinha tomado uma direcção específica. "_Tenho um longo caminho para percorrer antes de chegar em casa e preciso ir." _Aquilo significava que a casa dele era na direcção que ele tinha tomado. AH! Ele que me espere! Vou fazer uma surpresa para ele! Não vai se livrar assim de mim! Pelo menos quero saber o seu nome!

Cuspi nas mãos (péssimo habito que tenho quando estou determinada em fazer algo…), levantei minhas saias, atirei meus sapatos para um canto qualquer e comecei minha caminhada.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Acha que ela vai me seguir, Entei? - disse o homem. Em resposta recebeu um relincho e um abanão de crina. - Você gostou dela, não foi? - sorriu, passando a mão pelo pescoço do majestoso animal. Mais um relincho. - Ainda bem. Espero que desta vez todos gostem dela. Especialmente a mamãe.

Olhou para o céu e o vento passou por ele, levantando seus cabelos. Estava no cimo de uma colina verdejante, avistando um castelo lindíssimo. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Já chegou, Zéfiro? - outra brisa forte passou por ele, mas nem se mexeu. - Óptimo. Quando ela chegar, leve-a com cuidado para meu castelo. Como fez da outra vez. Agora que a encontrei, tenho a certeza que é mesmo ela. Só que mais bela e pura que antes.

Outra brisa passou de novo, ao mesmo tempo que ele instigou o cavalo para a frente, obrigando-o a correr até ao castelo.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- InuTaysho! - uma voz bela e suave ecoou pelo recinto vazio. - InuTaysho! Onde você está?

- Aqui, meu amor. - respondeu a voz grave, pertencente a um homem maduro bastante bonito.

- Óptimo. Posso falar com você? - uma exuberante mulher apareceu e aceitou as mãos estendidas do homem.

- Mas é claro. Sobre o quê? - sentou a mulher no seu colo e a beijou na nuca com delicadeza.

- Sobre Kikyou e a sua reencarnação. - o homem revirou os olhos e ela estreitou os seus. - É sério! Acha que ela vai ser como antes? As lendas que contam por aí não são verdade! Nunca tive ciúmes da sua beleza! Eu só quero que meu filho seja feliz, mas com a mulher certa.

- Izayoi, querida, confie mais em nosso filho. Ele sabe o que quer. Se ele se apaixonou por Psiké no passado, não temos culpa e muito menos ele.

- No lhe chame Psiké! Eu nunca a considerei parte de nossa família para a podermos chamar por um nome divino! Eu a odiava!

- Eu sei que ela fez muito mal para Inuyasha, mas eles se amavam. Não deve interferir no assunto.

- Eu sou Afrodite, querido. Sou uma deusa e além disso sou mãe! Sei o que é bom para meu filho e lhe digo uma coisa…

- O quê?

- Se a reencarnação de Kikyou for fútil e só querer saber de Inuyasha pela sua condição de deus, eu a mato, ouviu?

- Querida, não leve as coisas a esse ponto. Se quiser fazer alguma coisa, fale com nosso filho Sesshoumaru, ele é que é o deus da Guerra. Sua reputação não iria ficar muito boa se você matasse alguém inocente. Mas e se a nova Psiké for diferente? E se você gostar mesmo dela?

- Hmm… Acho difícil, mas não é impossível. Se ela for diferente e eu sentir o seu amor por Inuyasha, eu posso começar a gostar dela. Assim não tenho nada contra eles.

- Acho bom. - disse a beijando. - Agora, se não se importa, eu tenho que ir para uma reunião com o resto do pessoal do Olimpo. Ser Zeus não é nada fácil, sabe?

- Uhum - acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Eu sei que não. - deu-lhe mais um beijo e sorriu. - Te vejo logo à noite, está bom?

- Está óptimo… - disse ele para a mulher que saia sorridente do pátio luminoso e cheio de nuvens a formar as paredes.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Ah! Que lindo! - exclamei ao ver aquela paisagem. Depois de umas poucas horas, cheguei a uma colina repleta de plantas e árvores. Acho que nunca vi nada assim tão bonito e natural! Sem mencionar o imenso castelo que avistava ao fundo. Parecia que tinha saído dos livros de contos de fadas da biblioteca do meu castelo. Era encantador!

De repente, senti uma brisa suave passar por mim, trazendo consigo o cheiro das flores do campo. Eram flores de laranjeira, violetas, rosas, flores de cerejeira e mais algumas que não consegui identificar. O resultado era um aroma inebriante que me colocava em estado de torpor e leveza. Parecia que as minhas pálpebras pesavam uma tonelada e eu tive que as fechar. O estado de leveza se intensificou até que me ergueu no ar. Estava voando, eu sabia, mas não conseguia parar.

O vento me arrastou durante alguns minutos. Mas não sabia para onde. Provavelmente para o vale abaixo da colina. Seja para onde for, eu sentia uma sensação de paz e relaxamento. Era óptimo para renovar as energias e o espírito de quem correu de um bando de ladrões e caminhou por toda a manhã.

Senti, finalmente, o chão debaixo do meu corpo e o aroma inebriante me abandonar. Dali a uns instantes, abri os olhos e me deparei com o esplêndido castelo. Por todos os deuses! Era ainda mais espectacular visto de perto!

Será que devo entrar? A porta está fechada e parece ser tão pesada que não a conseguiria abrir sozinha. Será que aquele grosso estava lá dentro? Valia a pena tentar…

TOC TOC TOC

- Oi! Está alguém aí?

TOC TOC TO--

A porta abriu-se de repente, mostrando uma pequena silhueta. Parecia um menino de aparentes 9 anos.

- Que bom que chegou, senhorita Kagome! Estávamos esperando por você.

- Es-estavam? E como sabem meu nome?

- Ora, aqui nós sabemos muita coisa! Não tenha medo. O que quer fazer primeiro? - de repente olhou para mim com cara de espanto - Me desculpe! Eu aqui falando e nem me apresentei! Me perdoe a falta de maneiras, por favor! - ele se ajoelhou em minha frente. Sinceramente, aquele tipo de reverência me irritava. Em meu castelo era sempre a mesma coisa quando me viam.

- Não precisa fazer isso! - disse o levantando - eu não gosto que me tratem com tanta formalidade.

- Mas esse é o meu dever! Fui criado assim!

- Esqueça que eu sou princesa. Faça de conta que sou … que sou sua irmã mais velha, tá bom?

- Porque não pode ser minha mãe? Eu nunca conheci ela… - disse num tom despreocupado que me surpreendeu.

- Ah, bom, sabe… eu sou muito nova…

- Oh… Então esqueça, se você não quer eu não peço mais… - o olhar dele entristeceu e só me apeteceu dar um estalo em mim própria por ser a culpada.

- Não, não! Tudo bem! - abanei as mãos em forma de defesa, não ia ele chorar. Eu sou muito emocional. Quando alguém chora eu desabo em lágrimas também. - Se é o que você quer…

- Sério? Ah! Que bom! Tenho uma mamãe! - ele começou aos pulinhos.

Fiquei vendo ele naquela dança maluca e cómica durante uns minutos até que ele parou e corou ao notar o que tinha feito.

- Desculpe. A propósito, meu nome é Shippou, muito prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu. - soltei uma risadinha despreocupada. Ele era tão fofo!

- Vem! Quero te apresentar todos os cómodos! - puxou minha mão e me arrastou até chegarmos ao salão enorme. - Esse é o salão principal, onde se dão as festas e essas coisas todas. Nunca gostei disso, tenho sempre que usar fato e não posso brincar. Bah!

- Ahn… Shippou?

- Vem, por aqui é a cozinha. Hoje é um dia especial, você está aqui, por isso o jantar vai ser feito por uma velhota que…

- Shippou!

- Oi?

- Eu estou um pouco perdida… Onde, exactamente, eu estou? Que lugar é esse?

- Ah sim! Ainda não a tinha apresentado formalmente! Peço perdão! - afastou-se de mim.

- Como? - quando se virou para mim, ele tinha um ar divertido e relaxado.

- Princesa Kagome, seja bem-vinda ao Castelo de Eros, o deus do Amor!

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Obrigada por continuarem lendo essa fic e peço, desde já, imensas desculpas pela demora.**

**Não tenho muito tempo para fazer agradecimentos em particular por isso…**

**Obrigada a quem manda reviews e a quem leu! **

**Continuem acompanhando a fic e não se esqueçam das minhas reviews! Ò.Ó**

**A propósito, a fic vai ter uns 5 capítulos mais ou menos, decidi prolongar um pouco a história, sabe, colocar mais uns detalhezinhos, uns diálogos tchun e mais umas 'coisas'…**

**A FIC VAI TER HENTAI! Só para quem quiser saber.**

**Só isso!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	4. Beijo

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRICIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 4**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- Já a encontraram?

- Não, Majestade. Procuramos a noite inteira e nada. Não há sinal dela, lamentamos muito. - disse Miroku de cabeça baixa e ajoelhado perante o Rei.

- Aff… - tocou as têmporas, mostrando a sua insatisfação face à situação - Vá buscar a senhorita Sango, general. Quero falar com ela. Se há alguém que sabe o paradeiro de minha filha, é ela. Vá buscá-la agora!

- Sim senhor! - ele ergueu-se e saiu.

Minutos depois, Sango entrava no salão e Miroku a mandou ajoelhar.

- Mandou chamar, Majestade?

- Sim, mandei. Sango… - começou, se levantando. - Sabia que a Princesa fugiu?

- Meu deus! Fugiu? Mas para onde? Temos que a procurar, ela pode estar em perigo! - a moça levou as mãos à boca, fingindo surpresa.

- Não se faça desentendida, senhorita Sango. Eu sei muito bem que você está por detrás disso. Você sabe onde ela está, não sabe?

- Não, meu Senhor. Não faço a menor ideia.

- Diga a verdade, Sango. Ninguém te vai castigar. - acercou-se dela e se colocou atrás. - Onde ela está? - sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Não sei.

- Mentirosa! - um estalo fez Sango cair ao chão. Miroku tentou intervir, mas os restantes soldados não deixaram. Já sabiam que o Rei podia ser muito severo quando estava irritado. - Sabe que consequências vieram com o desaparecimento de Kagome? Sabe? O sobrinho do Rei do Reino vizinho está em seus aposentos. Ele veio de propósito para se casar com ela e agora vai ter que ir embora. É uma desonra e uma humilhação enorme para nosso Reino!

- O sobrinho? Pensei que… pensei que era o filho que iria desposar Kagome.

- Não. Infelizmente ele morreu numa batalha. Por isso, decidimos que o sobrinho, Houjo, o substituiria. Mas não mude de assunto. Exijo que me diga, onde está minha filha?

- Eu já disse que não sei!

O Rei mudou a sua expressão do rosto. Estava agora sentindo uma ira total por Sango. Levantou a mão, pronto a desferir outro golpe nela e Sango se encolheu toda, preparando-se. Jamais poderia revidar um golpe do Rei, por mais fácil que fosse para ela. De repente, uma mão segurou o antebraço do homem. Era Miroku.

- Majestade, por favor. Pare com isso, se Sango disse que não sabia, então é porque não sabe. Não bata mais nela, é uma mulher.

- Eu… - ele pareceu voltar à realidade e baixou a mão. - Me desculpe, senhorita Sango. Não sei o que me deu. - dirigiu-se ao trono, dando costas para ela - Po-pode ir.

Sango olhou para ele, que parecia bastante transtornado e se ergueu, limpando as roupas. Ela não estava mentindo, realmente, não sabia onde Kagome estava. Só sabia que ela tinha fugido para o bosque. Nada mais.

- Podem sair todos. Me deixem sozinho.

Todos os soldados saíram e Miroku pegou pela mão de Sango, a levando para uma arrecadação escura. Fechou a porta e a prendeu contra uma parede, com as mãos ao lado do rosto dela.

- Você não mentiu, pois não?

- Claro que não! Miroku, eu disse a verdade. Não sei onde ela está.

- Mas você sabe por onde ela fugiu, não sabe? - disse erguendo o seu olhar azul para ela.

Prendeu a respiração. Não conseguia mentir quando ele a olhava daquele jeito.

- Sim. - sussurrou muito baixo.

- Eu sabia! - largou-a e se virou de costas para ela. - Sango! Você sabe a gravidade da situação? Sabe a que está sujeita se o Rei descobre isso?

- Sei.

- Sabe? Não parece! Se ele descobre, não levará apenas um tabefe. Desta vez irá a pena de morte.

- Eu…

- É crime fazer desaparecer alguém da realeza!

- Eu sei! Mas…

- Mas o quê? Você me prometeu que iria mudar! - apoiou a mão na parede à sua frente e descansou a cabeça no braço. - Não adianta parar de roubar se continua cometendo crimes. Eu confiei em você, Sango! Você me mentiu!

- Para! Já chega! - gritou exasperada. - Não sou mentirosa! Não quero saber se o Rei descobre! Não quero saber se vou a pena de morte! Não menti a ele, não sei onde ela está. Apenas sei que fugiu pelo bosque. Eu sei que você confiou em mim, mas eu cumpri a minha promessa! Estou lutando pelos meus princípios! Não te traí!

- Princípios? Quais princípios, Sango? Ajudar a Princesa a fugir é algum princípio?

- Não é disso que estou falando.

- Então é do quê?

- Amor!

Miroku se virou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Amor…? O que é que isso tem a ver com essa história?

- Você acha que ser princesa é fácil? Não é só andar para trás e para a frente vestida elegantemente, mostrando pose e graciosidade para todos, acompanhada de serviçais! É uma responsabilidade muito grande, fique sabendo! Às vezes, um fardo que castiga severamente. Uma princesa não tem liberdade de escolha! Muitas vezes faz decisões arriscadas pensando em seu povo.

- Sango…

- Casar sem amor é uma delas! - a mulher não teve piedade. Ele havia duvidado dela e agora ia ouvir até ao fim. - Como é que acha que uma moça que nem a Kagome iria ficar depois da noite de núpcias, hein? Nojo! Com nojo de si mesma quando no dia seguinte acordasse e visse que toda a sua pureza e virgindade foram retiradas por um príncipezinho mimado que quer apenas fazer sex---

Miroku correu a tapar a boca dela. Não era muito bonito uma moça dizer aquela palavra tão grotesca e tão… directa. Já se tinha habituado que quando Sango se zangava, falava demais. Tirou a mão e deixou que ela respirasse.

- Então era por isso? Não queria que a virtude de Kagome fosse ameaçada, não era?

- Sim. Eu não iria suportar ver ela casada com um homem qualquer. Miroku, eu continuo defendendo meus princípios. Não menti para ninguém e muito menos traí sua confiança!

- Eu sei. - encostou-a de novo à parede e a prendeu com seu corpo. - Me perdoa por ter duvidado de você?

- Cl-claro que sim.

- Então, me permita que reclame um beijo para fazermos as pazes.

- Um b-beijo?

- Sim.

- N-Não sei se posso, sabe. E-Eu estou muito atrasada, tenho que ajudar umas empregadas a tomar conta da pirralha da Rin e tenho que arrumar os aposentos do filho do Rei vizinho, quero dizer, do sobrinho dele visto que o filho morreu numa batalha o que é muito triste e agora…

Um beijo a calou.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Eros?

- Hai!

- Deus?

- Hai!

- Amor?

- Hai!

- Tem certeza?

- Hai!

- Ahahahahahahahahahahahah!

- O que foi?

- Ahahahahahahah! Deus do Amor! Ahahahahahahahahahah! - simplesmente estalei em riso. - Que coisa é essa? Isso não existe! Ahahahahahahah!

- Está rindo do quê? É verdade!

- Ahahahahahahah!

- Olha que se continua rindo assim, ele vem até aqui e te dá um castigo!

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! - meu deus! Façam ele para ou eu juro que morro sem ar!

- Ele está aqui, sabia?

Ok, aquela informação me deixou sem graça. Será que ele tinha ouvido meu riso? Não, acho que não… Eu fui discreta. Acho.

- Aqui? Aqui como?

- Aqui.

- No castelo?

- Hai!

- Nesta sala?

- Hai!

- Agora?

- Hai!

- Tem certeza?

- Hai!

- Filho da mãe!

- Opa! Não diga isso, Kagome! Olha que ele te ouve!

- Não pode ser verdade! Ele não está aqui! - coloquei minhas mãos na cintura e adoptei uma expressão de irritação. - Se ele estivesse aqui, como bom anfitrião que é, deveria me receber pessoalmente!

- Ele não gosta muito de mostrar o rosto.

- Porquê? É assim tão feio? - zombei.

- Bem… - ele encolheu os ombros, mas podia ver em seu rosto uma expressão divertida. - Tire suas conclusões quando o vir, esta noite.

- Ele vai aparecer à noite? Porque não agora?

- Ele está ocupado.

- Sei.

- Bom, ele me deu ordens para te manter ocupada o dia inteiro até ele aparecer.

- Oh, mas que atencioso… - disse sarcástica. - Isso quer dizer que vou passar o dia todo brincando com você?

- É isso mesmo!

- YAY! Que legal! O que vamos fazer primeiro? - dei uns pulinhos e bati palmas alegremente. Não pensem que sou criança, nem nada, mas é que a ideia de ficar mimando aquele garotinho fofinho o dia todo me animou. Ele é tão querido que só tenho vontade de apertar aquelas bochechinhas!

- Tudo o que quiser!

- Hmm… deixa eu ver… Já sei! Me mostre todos os lugares do castelo! Quero saber onde são todos os aposentos!

- Sim! Vem comigo!

O menino me pegou na mão e me puxou pelas escadas acima. Puxa! Eu tropecei em metade delas, com a velocidade que ele corria. E olha que a escadaria tinha umas 30 escadas. Quando chegamos lá em cima, ele me apresentou todos os quartos. Excepto um.

O quarto de Eros.

Não sei o que tem de especial, mas tive muita curiosidade de ver o que tinha dentro! Maldição! Agora vou ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha toda a tarde. Sim, porque eu tenciono esperar pelo tal deus e pedir para ir lá dentro. Eu tenho cara de pau suficiente para pedir isso.

Mais tarde, fomos almoçar e quando entrámos na cozinha, apanhei um dos maiores sustos da minha vida. A anã me persegue!

- Senhora Kaede?

- Ah! Princesa Kagome! Pensei que ainda não tivesse chegado! Onde esteve toda a manhã? - ela mexia com uma colher enorme na panela enorme atrás do enorme balcão da enorme cozinha. Lá era tudo enorme.

- Err… Brincando com o Shippou.

- E eu que pensava que você estivesse cuidando do cavalo de Eros! Não sabe que ele já chegou? - falou a velha, repreendendo o garoto.

- Já sim, mas ele me disse para entreter a Kagome até ser noite!

- Psiu! Olha como fala da menina! É Princesa, tá? Ela não é sua mãe para se dirigir assim a ela!

- Por acaso até é! - disse ele, se defendendo e tapando a cabeça do cascudo que Kaede lhe dera.

- O quê?

- Err… Eu e Shippou nos tornamos muito amigos, e logo quando nos conhecemos concordamos que eu seria a sua mãe. Ele me contou que ela tinha sido vítima de um ataque cardíaco quando deu à luz. Pobre mulher, lamento muito. - disse, em socorro de Shippou.

- Não faz mal, senhorita Kagome. O que passou, passou. Além disso, eu mesma tenho cuidado desse moleque. Não precisa se preocupar em fazer de conta que é mãe dele. Ainda é muito jovem.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Eu adoro ele! - e nisto o abracei e dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. É claro que ele gostou, mas fingiu que não, me afastando.

- Ah! Já chega de beijo! Isso é coisa de mulher!

- Kagome? Não quer tomar um chá comigo? Entretanto, Shippou, vá cuidar do cavalo. Eros não quer que ele coma fora de horas.

- Hunf… Já tou indo… - colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu pela porta.

- Agora, Kagome, me conte, como foi sua fuga? - disse quando nos sentamos frente a frente na mesa (enorme).

- Ahn? A senhora sabia que eu ia fugir?

- Claro! Eu não lhe disse? Eu sou a encarnação do Oráculo.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Oi Entei! E então? Já está com fome?

O menino recebeu um relincho como aprovação e passou a mão na crina.

- Hehe… Vem, vou pegar umas cenouras. - pegou as rédeas e foi puxando o animal.

- Espere, Shippou. - uma voz masculina soou e o menino parou para ver quem era.

- Ahn? Ah! Eros! Pensei que estivesse lá dentro.

- Já disse que me pode chamar pelo meu nome verdadeiro. Esse nome divino me incomoda às vezes.

- Certo, Inuyasha. Oi, você não vai ver como está a Kagome? Ela está falando com a vovó Kaede.

- Sim, eu sei. É melhor deixar a velhota explicar tudo para ela. Não quero ter que perder meu tempo com histórias. Tenho planos melhores para logo à noite. Shippou, quando o jantar terminar, leve a Princesa para os meus aposentos para que possa se banhar. Depois… Rua daqui para fora!

- O quê?

- Não quero ninguém no castelo nos próximos dois dias. A velhota Kaede te levará com ela para a sua casa.

- Ohh… e eu que tinha gostado tanto da Kagome… - suspirou - Vai fazer o quê com ela de noite?

- Uh! - ele olhou para ele corado - Não é nada que te interesse. Não é para a tua idade, moleque! - e deu um cascudo nele. - Vai alimentar o Entei, agora. Ele deve estar faminto.

- Ai! Poxa! Pare de me bater!

Depois de gritar, teve pouco tempo para se desviar de um chute no traseiro que levou do homem.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Deixe ver se eu entendi. O Oráculo era uma mulher nos tempos antigos que adivinhava o futuro?

- Sim, ao contrário do que dizem, o Oráculo nunca foi um homem, era sempre uma mulher. E não só adivinhava o futuro como também aconselhava as pessoas sobre o presente. Também era costume receberem visitas dos próprios deuses do Olimpo.

- Uau! Que legal! E então, o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?

- Eros quer te ver, apenas. Tem coisas importantes a falar com você.

- O que será que ele quer de mim?

- Isso depois você pergunta para ele.

- Tá bom. - dei de ombros e bebi o resto do meu chá. Não é que a anã sabe fazer um chá óptimo?

- Olhe, tem um jardim muito bonito nas traseiras do castelo. É só passar por essa porta. Se quiser pode ir lá e ficar a tarde toda. Depois eu mando o Shippou ter com você.

- Certo!

Levantei e fui para o tal jardim. Era lindo! A grama era rente ao chão e fofa, havia muitas flores de todas as cores, tamanhos, formas e cheiros por todo o lado. Uma árvore grandalhona aparecia no meio do jardim, perto de um pequeno riacho. Ah! Que lindo! Amei! A água era tão limpinha que não pensei duas vezes antes de tirar meus sapatos e colocar lá meus pés cansados. Depois me deitei para trás e fiquei vendo a forma das nuvens até que a luz forte do sol me deixou mole e sonolenta.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Inuyasha caminhava lentamente para a parte traseira do castelo. Estava inquieto. A vontade de correr para Kagome e a beijar desesperadamente era muito grande. Quando ele a salvou dos bandidos, teve que se conter para não a tocar mais do que devia, estava perdendo o controle só por respirar o doce aroma dela.

Era incrível como era parecida com Kikyou e ao mesmo tempo não era.

Em boa verdade, ela era parecida com Kikyou fisicamente. Tinha a mesma cor de cabelo, embora fosse mais ondulado nas pontas, a mesma altura, a mesma cor de pele um pouco pálida. Só os olhos eram diferentes. Os de Kikyou eram castanhos, frios, quase sem emoções. Os de Kagome eram azuis, expressivos e doces.

Por dentro, as duas eram total e completamente diferentes. Kikyou era anti-social, não gostava de demonstrar carinho por ninguém, principalmente se fosse em público, detestava crianças e falava pouco.

Mas pelo que pode saber sobre Kagome através de suas espiadas quando ela estava no castelo, a jovem era delicada e ao mesmo tempo tinha força suficiente para deitar por terra um homem com apenas um soco certeiro. Era doce e ao mesmo tempo tinha uma grande boca que deitava palavrões para tudo quanto era canto quando se zangava. Era inocente e ao mesmo tempo era dona de uma sensualidade incrível e desconcertante.

Ela deixava os homens em estado 'alegre' só de passar e sorrir para eles e Inuyasha sabia que ela não fazia ideia do que provocava neles.

Era uma mulher muito apetecível e era capaz de o deixar louco de desejo num instante. Tinha que ser muito cuidadoso nessa noite. Era noite de Lua Nova e ele estaria vulnerável se não tivesse cuidado para que Kagome não descobrisse o seu nome verdadeiro. Pelo que Kaede dissera, Kagome havia escutado a conversa dela e do Rei quando estavam falando dele. Kagome apenas sabia que um homem chamado Inuyasha a procurava.

De repente parou. A mulher de seus devaneios estava deitada na grama, com os pés no riacho e olhando para o céu. Ou se calhar estava dormindo. Com todo o cuidado e tão silencioso como um gato, ele se aproximou dela e sentou ao seu lado.

Os cabelos negros e cacheados estavam espalhados displicentemente pelo gramado baixo e as pestanas espessas roçavam levemente nas bochechas, dando um ar de inocência. Os lábios rosados entreabriam-se deixando ver o branco dos dentes. Tinha as faces coradas devido à luz intensa do sol, o decote um pouco aberto e a respiração calma. Foi esmagado pelo desejo de a beijar.

Com cuidado, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e baixou o seu. Ao fechar os olhos sentiu que a respiração calma e quente dela batia em sua face. Com mais atenção, sentiu muito próximo o calor que emanava dos seus lábios delicados. Não aguentou mais e acabou com o espaço que os separava.

Os lábios de Kagome eram macios, quentes e suaves. Uma combinação perfeita na opinião de Inuyasha. Eram carnudos, muito diferentes dos de Kikyou que eram finos e frios. Ele estava perdendo o controle. Subiu para cima dela e apoiou as mãos no chão, ainda a beijando. Não sabia quando iria parar nem tão-pouco se o queria fazer.

Passou a língua nos lábios dela e depois deixou que a atenção de sua boca se focasse na carne macia e gostosa do pescoço dela. O cheiro de flores de cerejeira invadiu o seu nariz e o embriagou. Agora estava certo que não poderia parar tão facilmente. Era a prova que Kagome nada fazia mas mesmo assim o conseguia fazer seu prisioneiro. Seu eterno prisioneiro, pensou.

- Inuyasha? - a voz de Shippou o surpreendeu.

- Shippou? O que faz aqui?

- A vovó Kaede me pediu para brincar com Kagome. O que está fazendo em cima dela?

Ele se ergueu de um salto e se recompôs.

- Não meta o nariz onde não é chamado, pivete.

Nesse momento, Kagome começou a despertar e os dois rapazes olharam para ela assustados. Tanto Inuyasha como Shippou sabiam que ela não poderia encontrar o anfitrião do castelo tão cedo.

- Ai! Inuyasha, ela está acordando! Depressa, se esconde! Vai embora!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas olha uma coisa. - abaixou-se a seu lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Não conte para ninguém que me encontrou aqui com ela.

- Certo! Agora vai!

Assim que Inuyasha desapareceu Kagome abriu os olhos e se levantou.

- Shippou, estava falando com quem? Parece que ouvi vozes.

- Com ninguém, não! Esqueça! Vem, eu quero que você veja os peixinhos dourados do riacho!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Já era noite, o Shippou me esgotou, simplesmente. Nesse momento, ele me levava até aos aposentos.

- Pode entrar.

Olhei para a porta ricamente revestida em ouro e o fitei confusa.

- Shippou, esse é o quarto de Eros. Você tinha dito que ninguém entrava aqui sem a sua autorização.

- Eu sei, mas ele deu permissão para você entrar. - disse sorrindo - A banheira está cheia e já tem os sais perfumados de banho. É só entrar e desfrutar. As toalhas estão penduradas logo atrás da porta. Espero que goste, fui eu que as perfumei e tudo!

- Obrigada, Shippou, você é muito atencioso. - entrei no quarto e me virei para ele. - Não quer entrar?

- Não, não posso. Fica para outra altura.

- Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha! Eu nem conheço esse quarto!

- Não fique preocupada, Kagome. Nesse castelo, você nunca se sentirá só. Boa noite! - sorriu mais uma vez e fechou a porta.

O que é que ele quereria dizer com aquilo? Dei de ombros. Oh, bom… Não deve ser nada de importante, devia ser só para me confortar. Crianças têm o hábito de querer que todo mundo fique contente e relaxado.

O quarto era… enorme. Tinha uma cama de casal… enorme. E uma mesa para escrever… enorme. Para variar. Bom, é melhor procurar o banheiro senão a água esfria. Estou tão cansada e suja que esse banho seria divino para meu corpo.

Mal encontrei a banheira cheia de água quentinha e cheirosa, tirei a roupa, espiando por cima de meu ombro. Não vá Eros entrar de repente. Quando me enfiei na banheira, senti meus músculos descontraírem. Ah! Que alivio!

Depois de tomar o mais longo banho de minha vida, saí e me embrulhei numa toalha. Estava colocando um vestido azul quando reparei na janela aberta que deixava o ar nocturno e frio entrar. Quando a fui fechar, vi um vulto no jardim da frente.

- Meu deus! - coloquei a mão na boca - Será um ladrão? - olhei pela janela à procura de soldados - Mas que espécie de castelo é esse que nem um soldado tem? Parece que vou ter que fazer alguma coisa. Vamos lá Kagome! Você é capaz!

Sem pensar duas vezes, arregacei as mangas do vestido e cuspi em minhas mãos, subindo para o parapeito da janela para saltar. Posso dizer que eram uns dois metros até ao chão. Merecia um prémio por ter sido, milagrosamente, silenciosa e não ter reclamando da dor aguda que subiu pelos meus pés até à coluna. Olhei para todos os lados e peguei num pau de madeira grande que estava no chão.

- Quem é você? - disse apontando a minha 'arma' para o vulto que estava de costas para mim - Não sabe que está em propriedade privada? Saia daqui!

Vi quando ele se moveu para se virar mas, devido à luz fraca oferecida pela Lua Nova, não pude ver se era um homem ou uma mulher, mas acho que era homem porque o porte era forte e alto.

- O quê? Propriedade privada? Hmm… Devo estar metido em furada, então. - falou ele. Aquela voz… Eu conhecia aquela voz! Era daquele homem estranho que me salvou dos bandidos! HÁ! Eu disse que iria encontrá-lo! - Principalmente porque tenho uma menina metida a guerreira com um ramo na mão apontado para mim. - zombou. O tom de sua voz mostrava que estava sorrindo.

- Ora seu… - baixei minha 'arma' - Eu sei quem você é! Eu disse que iria te conhecer! Você é aquele homem mal-educado que me salvou dos bandidos hoje de manhã!

- Mal-educado? Bandidos? Do que está falando?

- Ora, não se faça desentendido! Admita, eu te encontrei e te reconheci sem nem precisar ver seu rosto!

- Deve estar me confundindo com alguém… - quando ele chegou mais perto, senti minhas pernas tremerem. Lembro perfeitamente quão arrebatador era o seu olhar e o seu corpo. - Eu sou o anfitrião desse castelo.

- Q-Quê? - gaguejei - Você é Eros?

- Uhum. - acenou com a cabeça. - Ninguém te disse que eu iria vê-la essa noite?

- Sim, c-claro, mas… Eu tenho quase a certeza que a sua voz é a mesma que a daquele grosseirão de cabelos pratas.

- Ahah! A senhorita é tão bem-educada. Não haja dúvida, uma autêntica flor exótica e delicada. - chegou perto de meu ouvido e sussurrou - Mas com espinhos venenosos que não deixam ninguém chegar perto.

- O que está insinuando? - estendi o ramo e apontei para sua barriga, obrigando-o a afastar-se.

- Sua língua é muito comprida. - disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Grosso!

- Há! Está vendo?

- Argh! Pare com isso! - me aproximei dele, ainda não o tinha visto e minha curiosidade me estava matando. - Se você é Eros, porque não se mostra?

- Com todo o prazer.

Nesse instante, senti que ele correra para mim, e numa velocidade impressionante, colocou os braços por debaixo de meus joelhos e me ergueu. De um salto, passou pela janela e estávamos de novo em seu quarto.

Olhei para ele. A luz das velas abundantes do aposento iluminava seu rosto. Tinha cabelos compridos e negros, os olhos eram cinza escuro e a pele mais pálida que o grosseirão que me salvou. Mesmo assim, ele era lindo de morrer!

- Deus! - sussurrei - Você não tem nada a ver com ele!

Ele sorriu e me colocou no chão.

- Se a senhorita o diz…

- Mas mesmo assim,… - comecei, era demasiado teimosa para desistir tão fácil assim - há muitas semelhanças.

- Como por exemplo?

- A sua altura é idêntica à dele. O seu nariz é que nem o dele. O seu queixo também é igual. A sua voz é a mesma, inconfundível. O seu modo de falar…

- O que tem meu modo de falar? - perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É igual. Despreocupado e grosso. Leva tudo na brincadeira. E também é sarcástico.

- Obrigado, me sinto muito elogiado.

- Está vendo?

- Mas porque me está comparando com ele? Acaso está apaixonada?

- EU? Claro que não, ora essa!

- Então porque queria vê-lo tanto assim?

- Eu fui atacada essa manhã, e ele apareceu do nada e me salvou. Só isso.

- Só? - ergueu uma sobrancelha e chegou mais perto. - Não me parece que tenha sido só isso.

- É que depois ele disse que eu nunca iria descobrir quem ele era e nem me disse seu nome. Eu só… queria agradecer pelo que ele fez. A essa hora eu poderia estar morta.

- Hmm… - ele coçou o queixo - Realmente, esse homem parece ser muito bondoso.

Fiquei olhando para ele durante uns minutos, até que não resisti.

- Ok, pare com isso. - ele pareceu surpreso com o que eu disse.

- Como?

Saltei para cima dele e me coloquei em suas costas.

- Onde sua cabeleira postiça está presa? - falei puxando seus cabelos. Estavam mesmo bem colocados, até pareciam verdadeiros! - Me mostre seus cabelos prateados! Mentir é feio, sabia?

- O que está fazendo? Ai! Pare com isso! Largue meus cabelos! - me agarrou e me deitou na cama, prendendo meus pulsos no colchão mole. - Acaso endoideceu?

- Não brinque comigo! Eu sei muito bem que você está fingindo! Você é aquele homem! - gritei, lutando para me soltar. Até que ele subiu em cima de mim e o colchão cedeu lentamente sob o seu peso.

- Eu sou Eros!

- Qual a diferença? Eu não gosto que tirem sarro de mim!

- Acha que sou parecido com ele? Se ele tem cabelos prata porque é que eu tenho cabelos negros? - apesar de ele estar me ralhando, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

A raiva se apoderou de mim, ele estava brincado comigo! Idiota!

- Idiota! - gritei.

Nesse momento, os lábios dele desceram para encontrar os meus. Céus! Que lábios gostosos! Tão experientes e tão meigos! Parece que já nos tínhamos beijado antes, mas seria impossível. Esse é meu primeiro beijo. Apesar da minha relutância em deixar ser beijada, não pude resistir muito tempo. Deixei que ele me beijasse quanto tempo queria. Era tão bom sentir o calor e a humidade de sua língua atrevida em minha boca que me deixei levar.

Não sei quanto tempo passou. Podiam ser apenas alguns segundos ou minutos. Mas também poderiam ser horas. Não importa. Naquele momento eu só queria sentir sua boca contra a minha.

Devagar, passei minhas mãos por suas costas até chegar em sua nuca. Com a ponta dos dedos, o acariciei e ele pareceu me apertar mais forte em seus braços. Nossa! Não sabia que eu era assim tão boa para seduzir… Ainda para mais um homem daqueles!

Os seus beijos se desviaram para meu pescoço e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha toda quando o ouvir sussurrar com a voz grave e rouca.

- Você ganhou, _Sua Alteza_. Eu sou o mesmo homem que te salvou dos bandidos.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi gente! Quero agradecer as reviews que têm mandado! Um dia desses eu faço um capítulo só para agradecer às fãs da minha fic.**

**Quanto à história, decidi prolongar mais um pouquinho. Quero fazer uns capitulozinhos depois que eles casarem e coisa e talz.**

**Deve ter uns 8, mas não mais de dez (ainda não tenho a certeza).**

**Espero ter agradado vocês com esse capítulo e o próximo vai ser hentai!!!!**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem e por mandarem reviews. AMEI TODAS ELAS! *.***

**Ja ne, minna!**


	5. Olimpo

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRICIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 5**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- O quê? Então é verdade?

Ele se afastou um pouco, mas sem sair de cima de mim, apenas o suficiente para olhar estupefacto para meus olhos.

- Porquê tanta surpresa? Pensei que você sabia, da maneira como falou!

- Idiota! Eu estava fazendo bluff! - dei uma gargalhada e ele estreitou os olhos em minha direcção. - O que é? Eu sempre consigo o que quero. Você estava querendo me enganar! - Eros recuou e se sentou no colchão. Fiz o mesmo que ele. - Porquê? Porque não queria que eu soubesse que você era o mesmo homem que me salvou?

- Eu tenho meus motivos.

- Motivos? Há-há, que engraçado! Você se arma no herói e depois foge. Deixa eu ver… - coloquei a mão no queixo - Era para dar mais emoção e drama na historia?

- Deixe de ser assim, Kagome!

- Como você sabe meu nome?

Ele olhou divertido para mim.

- Eu sei tudo, querida.

- Não comece com enigmas. Me dá dor de cabeça. - depois parei por um segundo - Mas afinal, o que é que você quer comigo?

Com esta pergunta, os ombros dele se enrijeceram e o rosto tornou-se sério.

- Eu queria ver você.

- Mas já tinhas visto, hoje de manhã.

- Eu sei, mas não era só por isso. Eu queria que você viesse para meu castelo.

- Ahn? - não percebia nada do que ele estava querendo dizer. Porque será que ninguém consegue ir logo directo ao ponto? Eu sempre fui assim, sem rodeios.

- Kagome… - suspirou - Como você acha que eu me transformei assim, quase completamente?

- Sei lá… Deve fazer parte do pacote 'Deus em um'. Os deuses têm desses poderes esquisitos!

- Sem brincadeiras! - reclamou enquanto franzia o cenho - O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, como eu tenho dois aspectos, o divino e o humano, também que tenho que ter dois nomes, para cada um.

- Está me baralhando cada vez mais! - abanei a cabeça, tentando perceber - Você não é o Eros?

- Sim… quando estou em forma divina com cabelos prata, olhos dourados, orelhas no topo da cabeça, caninos afiados, …

- Grosso para caramba…

- Kagome! - me reprimiu

- Você tem razão. Mesmo em qualquer forma que esteja, você é sempre um grosseirão!

- Mas quando estou nessa forma de humano, – boa, ele me ignorou. - que só acontece nas noites de Lua Nova, eu sou outra pessoa. Tenho um nome diferente também.

- Conta logo homem! Está me deixando nervosa! - ele rosnou baixinho por eu estar a estragar o _suspense_ todo, mas depois suspirou profundamente.

- Eu sou Inuyasha.

E assim ficamos, a olhar um para o outro, à espera que chovesse dentro do quarto para me fazer acordar para a vida. Fiquei totalmente emperrada. Não andava nem para a frente nem para trás. Não sabia o que dizer. Era como ter um travão à frente da minha língua que me impedia de articular as palavras. Até que processei as informações dentro da minha cabeça que os meus ouvidos foram juntando aos poucos. Foi aí que percebi.

Aquele era o homem que me queria.

Não sei por quê, mas fiquei com medo. Medo que ele fosse algum tipo de tarado e que a qualquer momento fosse se atirar em cima de mim. Não que eu me preocupasse muito, eu adorei o beijo dele, mas mesmo assim o medo tomou conta de mim.

Saltei para trás e saí de cima da cama, aos gritos.

- VOCÊ! É… É… AQUELE… AQUELE… AQUELE! VOCÊ É O INUYASHA! EU OUVI, EU OUVI! MEU PAI E A KAEDE DISSERAM QUE ME QUERIA! VOCÊ… VINHA ME BUSCAR… PARA SER SUA ESPOSA…. - ele se ergueu da cama e se aproximou de mim ao ver que eu estava fora de mim. - VOCÊ! VOCÊ… - ele me abraçou e minha voz de repente mudou tragicamente. - Você… é …. Meu deus… você…

- Calma… calma…

- Você organizou isso tudo! Os bandidos, o 'suposto' salvamento, me fez ficar curiosa para eu ter que te procurar e acabei por cair na sua trampa! Eu deixei que me raptasse!

- Não! Eu não fiz nada disso! Eu não mandei ladrões atrás de você, Kagome! Isso é porque você chama muito a atenção. Até demais para seu próprio bem, se quer saber. Eu nunca te raptei! Eu só queria você aqui, no meu castelo.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu te amo!

Fiquei especada olhando para ele. Será que cada coisa que ele dizia só me deixava sem reacção? Deve fazer parte dos seus 'dons' divinos. Cada vez que um homem me punha em situações comprometedoras, eu dava um de meus famosos 'chutes' psicológicos. Vamos ver se o Inuyasha consegue revidar…

- Coitadinho… - olhei para ele com ar superior. Aquela era a minha maior arma de defesa. - Nunca vai conseguir nada comigo, eu sou… - aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrei - Inalcançável. Para todos os homens.

- E mesmo assim você deixou que eu te beijasse, não é mesmo? - Ah! Ele estava jogando sujo! Como é que ele queria que eu resistisse? Com uma tentação daquelas em forma de homem bem na minha frente, e ainda para mais que me tinha beijado com aqueles lábios tão gostosos… Opah! Kagome, deixe de pensar nessas coisas!

- Idiota! - gritei corada e dando socos no ombro dele para me soltar.

- Não fique com vergonha, Kagome, eu sei que você me deseja.

- Não…

- Olha só como parece manteiga derretida em meus braços. - falou me apertando bem gostoso contra seu corpo quente. - Eu é que sou inalcançável. Até mesmo para você. - e nisto me largou, fazendo-me cambalear, olhando para mim com ar de troça.

Ah! Se ele pensa que me vai humilhar assim, está muito enganado. Pela primeira vez, vou usar todos os meus conhecimentos na arte da sedução. E vou tê-lo rendido para depois lhe atirar à cara quem é que é inalcançável!

- Veremos. - falei sugestivamente.

No mesmo instante, agarrei-o pela nuca e o beijei. Durante três segundos, senti que ele estava resistindo, mas depois ele me agarrou pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo. Os lábios dele eram macios e devoravam os meus. A língua quente e ávida me deixou sem fôlego. As mãos grandes e ousadas tocaram minhas coxas e eu fiquei louca. Era perigoso demais eu continuar com aquilo, mas eu não queria parar. Agora não queria apenas um beijo.

Queria-o todo para mim.

Sentia uma parte de mim gritando desesperadamente por alívio. Várias partes até. Mas não fiz nada. Eu não sabia lidar com o meu corpo naquele momento. Parecia que um fogo interior me consumia e só onde o corpo de Inuyasha me tocava é que ele se acalmava.

Inuyasha me beijou mais vorazmente e começou a desapertar o meu vestido. O medo tomou conta dos meus braços e mãos, que se moveram rapidamente para as dele para o impedir.

- Não… - sussurrei contra a boca dele.

- Shhh… calma… - ele beijou meu pescoço e um dos braços me atraiu mais para si, enquanto a outra descia o tecido leve pelos meus ombros.

Posso garantir com toda a certeza que Inuyasha era um homem muito bem 'dotado'. Eu sentia o enorme volume dele contra meu ventre e isso só me fazia sentir descargas eléctricas pela coluna toda. Agora que eu estava completamente nua em frente dele, abracei-o com mais força. Se me afastasse, ele iria ver meu corpo.

- Idiota… meu vestido…!

- Acho que você fica bem melhor sem ele. - riu em minha orelha e me afastou para me olhar. - Como você é linda!

- Não! Pare de me olhar desse jeito! - cobri inutilmente os meus seios e abaixei a cabeça, completamente rubra. - Eu quero me vestir…

- Pensei que você me estivesse tentando seduzir…

Olhei para ele atónita. Como ele sabia? Não poderia ler minha mente! Foi então que ele tirou a camisa e mostrou o peito sarado e bem definido. Por deus! Ele vai me levar à loucura! Aqueles braços, aqueles peitorais, AQUELE tanquinho! Ele queria ver quem cedia primeiro, só podia.

De repente, senti que meu orgulho se elevou e estufei o peito de ar. Ele não ia levar a melhor! Não mesmo! Além disso, eu estava curiosa em saber o que é que um homem e uma mulher 'fazem' quando estão nus. Não me culpem, mas no meu tempo era proibido ter esse tipo de assuntos com moças donzelas. Por isso eu fiquei na ignorância esse tempo todo.

Avancei para ele e desapertei as suas calças, fazendo-as deslizar até ao chão. Agora que estávamos em pé de igualdade no que toca a nudez, ganhei coragem e olhei para baixo. Fiquei imóvel. Só conseguia encarar o… Bom, eu tinha razão quando disse que ele era bem 'dotado'. Não estava mentindo.

Ele beijou-me outra vez, agora um beijo repleto de luxúria e desejo, mas também muito carinho e… amor?

Ele me empurrou até ao colchão e eu caí nele, o trazendo para cima de mim. Assim, sentindo o peso confortável dele, fechei os olhos e deixei ele fazer maravilhas comigo. A minha intenção era eu o seduzir, não ele a mim. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não conseguia resistir a ele.

Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço até meus seios, que reclamavam alívio. Quando senti a língua dele lamber meu mamilo, não consegui conter um gemido de prazer. Aquilo era muito bom, mais do que eu tinha imaginado! As minhas mãos passeavam por terras desconhecidas, as costas dele. Eram sulcadas por músculos que se crispavam ante cada carícia minha.

Inuyasha começou a passar as mãos pelas minhas coxas, sem deixar de beijar meus seios, até chegar a uma zona proibida. Um dedo dele entrou dentro de mim e eu, automaticamente, fechei as pernas. Mas era tarde demais, ele estava movendo-os, me levando ao delírio.

- Inuyasha… ahhh…

As carícias ousadas continuaram até que eu não me contive mais e lhe supliquei para acabar com aquela deliciosa tortura. Foi então que ele retirou os dedos e os substituiu pelo seu membro inchado.

Doeu. Não posso negar. Mas foi tão rápido que logo eu só sentia prazer ao invés da dor. Eu e ele nos encaixávamos tão perfeitamente que parecia que tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro. A princípio, ele movia-se devagar, tentando me torturar um pouco mais, mas eu quis tomar conta da situação. Agora que sabia como tudo funcionava na realidade, não queria parar.

Rodei as posições na cama e fiquei por cima dele. Agora ele iria ver como eu sou uma óptima aluna! Segurei os pulsos dele e os levei até meus seios, fazendo as mãos dele me tocarem para aliviar a excitação. Movi os quadris para cima e para baixo vendo como ele fechava os olhos e gemia o meu nome. Simplesmente adorei a sensação de ter o comando.

Aqui estava a minha vingança. Ele estava rendido sob mim.

Dali a algum tempo, senti algo primitivo surgir dentro de mim, era algo tão bom que eu não conseguia descrever. Foi aí que eu gritei alto de prazer e meu corpo caiu mole em cima dele. Ele rodeou minhas ancas com os braços e me beijou a testa docemente. Agora mais nada importava. Eu e ele éramos só um. Então percebi que eu também tinha cedido à sua sedução. Eu também estava rendida perante ele.

Parecia que já nos tínhamos encontrado há muito tempo atrás. Eu sentia alguma coisa diferente por ele. Amor. Tinha a certeza que estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Você está bem, Inu?

- Inu? - ele perguntou ainda regulando a respiração - Gostei.

- Ainda bem… Isso que aconteceu agora foi…

- Bom demais?

- Sim. Óptimo. - me encolhi contra ele e beijei seu peito, envergonhada. - O que vamos fazer a partir de agora?

- Eu quero me casar com você, Kagome. Quero que você fique em meu castelo.

- Me casar? Não acha um pouco cedo demais, não?

- Kagome, isso que nós fizemos só se deve fazer, em geral, depois do casamento, não antes. Por isso eu quero te ter como minha legítima esposa. Para não falarem mal de você.

- Tá bom, eu fico. Mas, Inu… - ergui o rosto para encarar seus olhos cinza escuro - Como você me conhecia? Parecia até que nos tínhamos encontrado antes, numa… outra vida. Não sei como explicar, parece besteira, né?

Ele pareceu ficar rígido e me deslizou para seu lado na cama. Apoiado sobre um cotovelo, ele se inclinou um pouco sobre mim com uma expressão séria.

- Kagome, eu já te conhecia porque eu e você já fomos um casal.

- Um casal? Como assim?

- Você é a reencarnação de Psiké, a minha antiga esposa.

- Psiké? Antiga esposa? Quer dizer que você é viúvo?

- Sim, pode dizer-se que sim.

- E se eu sou a reencarnação então, quantos anos você tem?

- Precisa mesmo saber desse 'pequeno' detalhe?

- Claro! É óbvio!

- Bem, eu não sei ao certo, mas acho que nasci algum tempo depois que a Terra foi criada.

Arregalei os olhos e olhei-o chocada.

- Quer dizer que… você tem… mais de… seu pedófilo!

- Que pedófilo qual quê! Eu sou um deus, a idade não importa. Se eu fosse humano teria mais ou menos uns 22 anos.

- Não querias dizer morto enterrado a 7 palmos da terra, fazendo festa com as minhocas?

- Deixa de gracinhas. - me olhou de soslaio - O que importa é que eu não sou velho. Aliás, sou um dos mais novos deuses do Olimpo!

- Olimpo! - só então me lembrei - Ah, é verdade! Quem é seu pai?

- Zeus! E minha mãe é a Afrodite. - falou todo orgulhoso. - Por falar nisso, ela quer te conhecer. Um dia desses eu te levo lá.

- No Olimpo?

- Sim.

- E eu posso entrar mesmo sendo uma… mortal?

- Claro! Estás em minha companhia e vai ser minha mulher oficialmente, não há problema algum!

- Ah! - saltei em cima dele toda eufórica - Me leva lá agora! Eu quero conhecer sua mãe! Dizem que ela é linda e deve ser tão meiga, já que é a deusa do amor! E quero conhecer seu pai também! Deve ser um homem ocupado, acha que ele pode arranjar um tempinho para me dizer um 'oi'?

- Claro, eu vou apresenta-lo para você.

- Eu te amo. - confessei sorridente. Não tinha medo de nada perto dele.

- Eu sempre soube que sim… - disse ele me sorrindo. Beijou meus lábios e um tempo depois a gente adormeceu bem agarradinhos e quentinhos toda a noite.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Vovó Kaede, acha que eles estão bem?

- Claro que sim, Shippou, que pergunta é essa?

- Ah, nada, esqueça.

Eles entraram na cozinha para fazer o desjejum para Kagome, visto que Inuyasha não a devia ter lembrado que precisava comer. Aquele homem…

- Kaede! Shippou, meu amor! - Kagome veio correndo de encontro a eles, sendo seguida por Inuyasha, que já estava na sua forma divina, e abraçou Shippou com força. - Que saudades!

- Kagome, só passou um dia! - reclamou Shippou, preso em seu abraço de mãe ursa.

- Nem isso. - riu Kaede com a moça. - Uma noite apenas.

- Ah, nem quero saber se passou um dia, dois dias, um mês ou um ano! Eu quase morri de saudades! - e apertou mais o menino. - Eu amo demais o Shippou!

- Ei! - reclamou Inuyasha todo emburrado - E eu? Esse moleque não é mais que eu, não!

- Deixa de ser ciumento, Inu! Eu também te amo demais, mas com o Shippou é amor de mãe. É totalmente diferente!

- O que você disse? - perguntou Kaede - Você ama ele? - um sorriso se desenhou em sua face.

- Sim… - corou um pouco - Eu e ele estamos…

- Noivos! - cortou Inuyasha - Vou levá-la até ao Olimpo para a apresentar formalmente a meus pais ainda hoje. Por isso toca a despachar com o desjejum!

- Puxa! Que rápido! Pensei que ainda fosse demorar uns dias, mas uma noite? Você é fogo, Inuyasha! - a velha riu quando ele corou com a última frase.

- Já vai levá-la? - perguntou Shippou, saindo do abraço da moça. - Eu também quero ir! - choramingou.

- Feh! Você não é a minha noiva!

Shippou abriu berreiro e Kagome deu um cascudo em Inuyasha.

- Olha o que fez, Inuyasha! Tadinho dele! - falou abraçando o pequeno que sorriu para Inuyasha como que dizendo: 'Se toca! Ela gosta mais de mim!'.

- Feh! Ele não vai e ponto final! Ele também é um mortal e eu não posso levar todo o mundo para o Olimpo.

- Tá bom, você que sabe.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Inuyasha…

- Sim? - perguntou ele colocando a sela em Entei. As mangas dele estavam arregaçadas mostrando os seus músculos dos braços. Que tentação de homem…

- Será que… será que eles vão gostar de mim? Quer dizer, eu sou uma mortal!

- E eu não gosto de você mesmo sendo mortal? - ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por isso mesmo! Eles podem não querer que você se case comigo por eu ser assim. Estou com medo, Inu.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. - ele me beijou de leve e me sentou no dorso do cavalo - Eles vão te adorar!

- Quem me dera ter esse seu optimismo. - disse para mim mesma quando ele montou também. - Err… e como vamos para o 'céu' se estamos a cavalo?

Ele sorriu e mandou o cavalo andar. Qual não foi o meu espanto quando ele levantou voo! Era magnífico! Mas tinha uma coisa errada.

- Inuyasha! - gritei, me segurando na cintura dele. - Por acaso ele não se esqueceu de tirar as asas para fora?

- Entei é um cavalo dos céus, não precisa de asas! - ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

Dali a uns momentos de pura agonia por minha parte (sempre tive um medo de alturas!), passamos por cima das nuvens e o Inuyasha me deixou tocar nelas. Eram muito suaves, acho que até mais que a própria seda. Até que Entei parou e ele disse:

- Chegamos.

Olhei para a frente e vi, em cima das nuvens, uma casa. Sim, uma simples e humilde casa, embora fosse muito acolhedora. Tenho que confessar que estava à espera de mais… alguma coisa.

Minhas fantasias foram por cano abaixo quando vi que ele caminhava para a porta de madeira. Ao ver que eu hesitava, parou e me olhou.

- Qual o problema?

- Cadê o portão enorme de ouro? E cadê o Hermes? Sendo o mensageiro dos deuses, não deveria estar na porta para ver quem é? Onde estão os imensos pátios cheios de nuvens e deuses com roupas de gregos?

Nunca esperei que ele se estalasse em risadas na minha frente. Juro.

- Kagome! Você é tão… Ahahahahahahah! Tão ingénua! Ahahahahahahah!

Bufei e coloquei as mãos nas ancas. Lá por eu e ele nos termos entregado um ao outro na noite anterior, não lhe dava o direito de rir com a maior cara de pau bem na minha frente! Ou dava?

- Kagome, meu amor… - disse quando controlou a risada ao me ver furiosa - Vem, vamos entrar, lá dentro você vai ver com os seus próprios olhos… - ele fez um gesto de 'vem' com um dedo e eu assim fiz.

Senti um braço dele rodeando meus ombros, me dando forças, e entrámos. Assim que passamos a porta, ele berrou:

- MÃE! CHEGUEI!

Contive uma risada que parecia subir em minha garganta como espuma de cerveja. Que fofo! Parece até que nem é um deus! Parece um ambiente tão normal!

Só depois reparei melhor onde estava. Era um salão. Enorme! As paredes eram feitas de nuvens em tons muito suaves, rosa claro, branco, azul claro, amarelo bem levinho e bege. Parecia um pátio de um conto de fadas! Como é que aquilo era possível? A casa que eu tinha visto não deveria ter nem 3 metros de altura! Parecia a casinha dos 7 anões! E agora me deparo com um interior digno de castelo de princesas!

- Oi meu filho! Como está? - uma mulher lindíssima veio ao seu encontro.

Meu deus! Era a mulher mais bonita que meus pobres olhos já viram! Ao pé dela eu parecia uma bruxa toda feiosa! Ela era mais ou menos da minha altura, tinha olhos azuis profundos, cabelos castanhos que chegavam até ao chão, uma feição meiga e serena e usava um vestido longo azul celeste com detalhes a prateado.

- Mamãe, eu quero lhe apresentar a Kagome! Kagome essa é a minha mãe Izayoi!

- Muito prazer, senhora. - fiz uma reverência - Mas seu nome não é Afrodite?

- Ah, minha querida, tanto faz, mas eu prefiro Izayoi mesmo. - sorriu - Bem-vinda a casa Kagome!

Ela me envolveu num abraço e eu senti um doce aroma de flor de açucena evadindo minhas narinas. Depois uma voz grossa se ouviu.

- Inuyasha, meu filho! Já de volta?

Então, um homem que esbanjava poder e majestosidade adentrou o salão e me deixou de boca aberta. Era quase igual ao Inu! Quer dizer, o Inu era quase igual a ele, já que deveria ser o seu pai. Era alto, seus longos cabelos prata estavam presos por um rabo-de-cavalo alto, usava uma armadura imponente, as orelhas eram pontudas e os olhos eram que nem os do Inuyasha, aquele dourado imenso.

- Pai, essa daqui é minha futura esposa, Kagome! Kagome, esse á meu pai InuTaisho! - o homem me olhou de alto abaixo e abriu um sorriso que me deixou sem ar, tamanha a beleza.

- É um prazer conhecer a senhorita finalmente! Há séculos que a esperávamos! Bem-vinda de volta, Psiké.

- E-Eu… - esclareci a garganta - Eu fico muito honrada, mas prefiro que me chamem de Kagome, por favor.

- Eu também gosto mais desse nome. - concordou Izayoi - É mais bonito e doce, combina muito bem com ela!

- Mas não é assim que ela se vai chamar a partir de agora?

- Papai! - Inuyasha exclamou de repente, como se o repreendesse.

- A partir de agora? Porquê? - perguntei.

- Querida, - disse Izayoi - Você vem morar no Olimpo connosco assim que se casar com o Inuyasha. Não sabia?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Voltei! Não tenho muito tempo por isso não vou agradecer a nenhuma review em especial. Mas amei todas elas! ^^**

**Quero que continuem mandando reviews porque eu amo recebe-las! (quem não gosta, né?)**

**Bom, quero que me digam se gostaram do hentai, eu sei que muita gente não gosta de lê-lo, mas eu ratifiquei bem essa fic, está para maiores de 16 anos, por isso não se queixem…**

**O próximo capítulo está em andamento…**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	6. Assuntos para terminar

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRÍCIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 6**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Quase surtei de alegria. Isso queria dizer que para toda a eternidade eu ia ficar com o meu Inu? Ia aderir à imortalidade? Ah! Que felicidade! Não há mais nada que me deixe feliz do que estar com ele!

- Quer dizer que eu vou ser imortal? Que vou ficar com o Inuyasha para sempre?

- Exactamente. - disse Izayoi. - Espero que esteja certa que casar com meu filho é realmente o que você deseja. Uma vez casada com um deus, não há nada que separe essa união. É tudo muito além de um simples 'sim' diante do padre, como fazem os humanos. Você pertencerá a ele para sempre, assim como ele a você. Então, eu repito: quer mesmo se casar com Inuyasha?

Senti as mãos dele agarrarem minha cintura e, logo a seguir, os braços me rodeando. O nariz dele se encostou na minha nuca, uma atitude que mostrava a sua ansiedade em saber a resposta. A respiração era lenta e morna. Deus! Se continuasse assim eu desmaiaria ali mesmo! Será que ele não tem noção do que me provoca? É tudo muito injusto. Ontem à noite, me matei toda para o seduzir, e ele com um simples abraço me deixa desnorteada. Tristeza.

- Querida? - InuTaisho me olhou interrogativamente. - Qual a sua resposta?

Eles falam a sério? Tipo, eu quero, sem a menor dúvida, ser do Inuyasha para sempre e coisa e tal, mas o que Izayoi queria dizer com 'é tudo muito mais além de um simples 'sim' em frente ao padre, como fazem os humanos'?

Foi então que me lembrei. Humanos. Inuyasha me tinha dito que os humanos não poderiam entrar no reino divino. Isso quer dizer que eu passaria a ser uma deusa e deixaria tudo o que me ligava aos humanos para trás. Meu castelo, meu pai, minhas irmãs, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, Sango…

Eu não quero deixá-la! Ela é a única que me entende como mulher, a única que me percebe, a única amiga de verdade, a única que me faz rir quando eu estou triste, a única que me abraça quando estou derrotada, a única que entende o que eu digo quando estou bêbeda como um gambá. Todas as minhas aventuras foram com ela, cada queda que dei ela estava lá para rir da minha cara. Cada vez que fui pega quando tentava fugir pela janela, ela estava lá para me dizer que era feio fugir sem ter ao menos uma boa corda grossa. Caramba, ela é como uma irmã para mim! Ela dedicou sua vida a ser minha dama de companhia e é assim que eu retribuo? Fugindo?

As mãos de Inuyasha me apertaram mais e senti o peito largo com mais força em minhas costas. Ele queria saber a resposta, e agora.

- Não.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Bom deus! Como tenho vontade de me atirar da janela deste quarto. Contando que esta casa está em cima das nuvens, era capaz de morrer quando me estabacasse lá em baixo. Talvez eu pudesse fazer uma visita a minha mãe lá 'embaixo', quando Hades - o deus do submundo, me abrisse as portas da a morte.

Eu não queria ver o que estou vendo. Me parte o coração só de olhá-lo. Nunca imaginei que um simples olhar quase me pudesse afogar em lágrimas. Não que eu estivesse chorando, mas essa era a minha vontade, tenho um nó na garganta.

Ele não merece a dor da minha resposta, mas eu mereço a dor do seu olhar.

Só de pensar que ele se sacrificou durante tantos séculos para me encontrar, eu tenho vontade de o abraçar e nunca mais largar. Ele já sofreu tanto por mim! Droga! Porque é que a Sango tinha que aparecer? Não podia ser de outra maneira? Se eu nunca a tivesse conhecido, eu teria respondido um enorme 'SIM'.

- Porquê…? - ele se tinha virado de costas para mim, na beirada da janela. O brilho do sol batia em seus cabelos prateados, formando uma espécie de aura em seu redor. Se só os seus cabelos eram capazes de ter um brilho tão perturbador, eu não queria que ele me olhasse com seus intensos olhos dourados. - Pensei que me amasse… Depois do que aconteceu entre a gente ontem à noite, pensei que seu amor por mim tivesse regressado. Eu confiei em você, Kagome!

- E pode continuar confiando! Eu não te traí! - Maldita! Claro que trai! Eu disse 'NÃO' para ele, puxa!

- Não? Pois claro que não, onde eu tinha a cabeça? Você só se negou a viver comigo! Isso só significa que não me ama o suficiente para compartilhar uma eterna vida comigo! - Maldição! Ele se virou e está me olhando com aqueles olhos!

- Eu tenho uma explicação!

- Muito bem… - ele se apoiou com o traseiro na beira da janela e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Por todos os santos, sua posição era mesmo digna de um deus! Ele exalava autoridade e poder daquela maneira. - Estou te ouvido. - Suas orelhas se moveram casualmente. Eu riria da ironia, se o assunto não fosse tão sério.

- Eu disse que não me casaria com você… - desviei os olhos, não aguentando seu perfurador olhar. - … ainda.

- Ainda. - repetiu cepticamente. - Qual a diferença? - ergueu a sobrancelha.

- A diferença é que eu pretendo me casar com você. Mas eu preciso de um tempo! - supliquei. - Eu preciso ver minha família! O Miroku, a Sango, a Kaede, o Shippou! Preciso me despedir deles todos! Vou ter muitas saudades, eu amo todos eles!

- Quem demónios é o Miroku? Não é aquele general da sua guarda, é? Juro que se ele te tocou, eu o mato! - suas garras se estalaram.

- Não! Ele não me fez nada! Não se preocupe!

Ele não disse nada e ficamos naquele ambiente carregado de tensão durante uns minutos, até que ganhei coragem para continuar minha explicação.

- Se me der uns dias para explicar a minha situação para eles, eu prometo que me caso com você, Inuyasha.

- Será que não percebe que não quero promessas? - ele se desencostou, ainda com os braços cruzados. - Eu não te quero obrigar a nada. Eu quero que se case comigo por vontade própria!

- E eu me casarei! Assim que terminar todos os meus assuntos humanos! Não quero deixá-los sem explicar o porquê!

Ele me olhou dentro dos olhos durante uns momentos, em que julguei morrer sem fôlego, e depois suspirou pesadamente.

- Você é mesmo digna do nome Psiké. - afirmou, me sorrindo.

- Porquê?

- Psiké significa 'Alma'. E agora você me provou que sua alma é enorme, bem como seu coração. Eu ainda não sei o que eu fiz para merecer você e seu amor, mas espero que nunca os tirem de mim! - caminhou até mim e me segurou os ombros. - Eu te amo! - sussurrou ao me abraçar.

- Eu também, você sabe que sim.

- Fica decidido. Eu te dou uns dias para resolver tudo com os humanos, mas depois disso… - os lábios dele roçaram os meus levemente - Você é minha. - o espaço que nos separava desapareceu rapidamente, dando origem a um beijo apaixonado. Aqui está uma coisa bem gostosa que eu adoro. Beijar Inuyasha.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

A preocupação e a ansiedade de voltar a encontrar os meus entes queridos me tiraram algumas horas de sono. Não que isso fizesse diferença, Inuyasha soube me adormecer de um jeito bem… ardente. Ele simplesmente me deixou exausta e acabei dormindo o resto da noite em seus braços. A ideia de me casar com ele e ficar eternamente em sua companhia me agrada cada vez mais.

Agora estou aqui com Inuyasha. Frente a meu castelo. Com medo de entrar e saber a reacção de cada um.

Meu pai é capaz de enfartar. Que tipo de filha desaparece por três dias e aparece do nada, com um homem com orelhas de cachorro e cabelos prata, dizendo: 'Papai, vou-me casar daqui a uns dias com o deus do amor erótico e vou subir aos céus com ele!'

Minhas irmãs, obviamente, iam morrer de inveja. Ahahah! Elas que esperem só para colocar os olhos nesse deus que eu trouxe. O Kouga e o Naraku vão ficar impotentes só de o olhar. Inuyasha é a virilidade encarnada. O Miroku também, pobrezinho, deve ficar um pouco 'em baixo'.

A Sango… Uh! Sinto até um arrepio só de imaginar a sua reacção. Como ela é muito imprevisível, ela tanto pode se lançar em mim dizendo que morreu de saudades, como pode me esbofetear e dizer que a preocupei de morte. Bom, esse é o lado positivo de ter uma amiga como a Sango. É sempre uma aventura!

Inuyasha me deu a mão e caminhamos em direcção aos portões de ferro.

- Alto lá! - um guarda gritou lá de cima. - Quem são vocês, forasteiros?

- Sou eu! A princesa Kagome!

De repente, deixei de ver o guarda, mas Inuyasha me disse que ele estava gritando para avisarem o Rei que eu tinha regressado com um bandido atrelado. Ele rosnou baixinho e eu ri com travessura.

Os portões se abriram e uma dúzia de guardas nos esperavam armados e prontos a atacar Inuyasha. Meu amado apenas riu baixinho, provavelmente achando-os patéticos por pensarem que poderiam fazer frente a um deus. Óbvio que eles não o sabiam, por isso tive de me intrometer para que meu castelo não ficasse sem alguns guardas.

- Esperem! Não façam nada! - gritei quando eles correram até nós.

- Nos desculpe princesa! Mas foram as ordens do Rei, seu pai.

Eles iam atacar Inuyasha com suas espadas e eu me meti na frente deles.

- Se vocês cortarem um fiozinho que seja do cabelo de meu noivo, juro que chutarei seus malditos traseiros do castelo para fora!

Eles pararam e Inuyasha riu. Não sabia se de choque por eu ter falado com eles daquela maneira ou se devido à noticia que tinha um noivo. Inuyasha me puxou para dentro do castelo, deixando os guardas congelados no portão.

- Feh! Humanos inúteis! Pensam que mandam em todo o mundo!

- Inuyasha! - o repreendi.

- O que foi? Só estou dizendo a verdade!

- Eu sou uma humana inútil, lembra?

- Oh, você é muito útil, meu amor. - ele sorriu e, enquanto andávamos, ele me agarrou pela cintura e beijou meu pescoço. Tenho a certeza que ele já descobrira que esse era meu ponto fraco.

Assim que passamos as portas do salão, vi todo o mundo ali reunido e nos aproximamos deles. Fiquei emocionada só de pensar que todos eles se preocupavam comigo.

- Papai, a Kagome já chegou e ela está… viva. - disse Kagura com desprezo - Posso ir agora? Tenho que tratar da minha pele!

Tristeza. Seria pedir muito que pelo menos um dia fingissem gostar de mim?

- Eu também quero ir embora! - disse Ayame. - Ela já chegou, pouco me importa o resto. Tenho uma massagem para receber.

Kagura e Ayame olharam por mim abaixo e começaram a andar, mas ao colocarem os olhos em Inuyasha, pararam e recuaram imediatamente.

- Talvez a gente fique um pouco. - Ayame esfregou as mãos nervosamente enquanto Kagura lambia o lábio superior e crescia os olhos em meu noivo. Maldita! Pode começar a tirar esses seus olhos de vampira de cima dele! Por acaso sabe o que significa a palavra MEU?

Como se soubesse meus pensamentos, ele me beijou a face, as olhando nos olhos, querendo que elas vissem que eu era a sua dona.

- Kagome! Minha filha! Oh meu deus! Que alivio em te ver bem! - meu pai me abraçou confortavelmente.

- Senti saudades papai! - abracei-o também. - Mas não se preocupe. - me separei dele a abri os braços olhando por mim abaixo. - Eu estou inteira!

- Senhorita Kagome! - Miroku veio até mim e me beijou a mão, fazendo uma reverência, nesse momento ouvi Inuyasha rosnar um pouco, mas talvez seja só minha impressão. - Eu a procurei por todo o lado! Nos preocupou a todos! Me alegro de a ver sã e salva!

- Como pode ver, estou muito bem, obrigada Miroku!

Ele sorriu e foi para perto de Sango. Nós as duas nos olhamos e ela caminhou para mim. Eu sorri e estendi meus braços, esperando por seu abraço saudoso.

SLAP

Eu a encarei incrédula. Ela acabara de me dar um tapa, ou era minha imaginação? Não… Tinha que ser minha imaginação! Uma muito dolorosa!

- Isso… - ela disse séria. - Foi por você ter me preocupado de morte! - Eu não disse que ela ia fazer uma coisa assim? - E isso… - ela disse me abraçando fortemente. - … é pelas saudades que senti! Bem-vinda de volta, Kagome! - Opah! A Sango é mesmo indecisa!

- Kagome, minha filha. Quem é esse homem? É seu raptor?

- Ele não é nada disso papai. - falei, me afastando de Sango para ir agarrar o braço de Inuyasha. - Ele me salvou a vida.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sango.

- Ele me salvou de um grupo de bandidos, me acolheu em sua casa, nos conhecemos melhor, me apresentou a seus pais e me pediu em casamento.

Silêncio mórbido.

Se calhar não foi boa ideia ser directa. Óptimo! Entrei há 2 minutos e já estraguei tudo! Muito bem dona Kagome, você merece um prémio por ser a mulher mais idiota do ano!

- Podias ter esperado um pouco, Kagome. - sussurrou Inuyasha ao ouvido. - Acho que eles entraram em choque.

- Ca-ca-casamento? - falou Sango por um fio de voz. Ai, deus me ajude! Agora ela me mata! - Parabéns!

Ok, isto eu não esperava. Ela saltou em cima de mim, gritando.

- Calma Sango!

- Ai! Estou tão feliz! Nem acredito!

Meu pai se aproximou se Inuyasha e lhe deu a volta, o olhando minuciosamente.

- Hmm… tem um porte atlético, é alto, forte, esquisito,... Você sabe usar espadas?

- Sei.

- E pode proteger a minha filha de qualquer perigo?

- Sim.

- Hmm… - deu mais uma voltinha, o inspeccionando. Parecia um comprador avaliando um cavalo para seu estábulo, acho que a qualquer momento ele ia abrir a boca dele para verificar os dentes. - Muito bem. Eu deixo você se casar com ele Kagome. Ele me parece… aceitável. Além do mais, o príncipe Houjo já regressou para seu Reino e não há mais nada a fazer. Eu apenas quero a sua felicidade.

- AAAHHHH! - gritei de felicidade e o abracei. - Obrigada papai! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Te amo!

- Eu também, minha menina. - ele me afagou os cabelos carinhosamente e senti lágrimas deslizando pela minha face.

Sei que é vergonhoso e que provavelmente Sango irá fazer pouco de mim mais tarde, mas o importante é que meu pai aceitou Inuyasha e, mesmo quando eu for imortal, eu não vou sentir remorso nenhum nem nada triste me corroendo por dentro. Inuyasha cumprimentou meu pai.

- Eu disse que ia conquistar sua filha.

- Eu sei. A princípio eu não concordei, mas… - ele olhou para mim - Vejo que ela está feliz com você e não posso fazer nada para mudar as coisas. Cuide dela com sua vida por favor, é tudo o que me resta. Minhas outras filhas são umas ingratas e a Kagome é minha menina de ouro!

- Não se preocupe, ela comigo está com um deus. - sorriu divertido com seu jogo de palavras e meu pai também, afinal, ele sempre soubera que Inuyasha era um deus.

- E como vai a Kaede?

- Ela está em meu castelo, com o pivete do Shippou. - dei-lhe uma cotovelada, afinal, Shippou era meu filhinho!

- Ah, sim. Diga para ela que pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, será sempre bem-vinda e ela o sabe. Aliás, eu preciso de seus conselhos. Mas por agora, eu quero fazer uma festa bem grande! - chamou uns criados. - Preparem um banquete para essa noite, decorem o salão de festas, quero uma festa em grande! Vamos celebrar o noivado de minha filha!

- Sim, sua Majestade!

- Senhor Inuyasha. - chamou Miroku, Inuyasha virou o rosto para o olhar. - Eu queria convidá-lo para meus aposentos, assim eu o poderia ajudar a se preparar para a cerimónia.

- Vá com ele, meu amor. - eu disse. - Eu já disse que eu e ele não temos nada nem nunca vamos ter.

Miroku arregalou os olhos e soltou uma gargalhada - O senhor achava que eu andava cortejando a senhorita Kagome?

- Bem, eu… - ele coçou o pescoço, envergonhado.

- Não me interprete mal, mas eu nunca poderia olhar para a senhorita Kagome da maneira como você a olha. Afinal de contas, eu já tenho dona. - e olhou Sango sugestivamente, que corou até ao último fio de cabelo e lhe deu um soco no ombro. - Itai!

- Vai logo embora, Miroku! E deixa de fazer comentários desse tipo ou eu…

- Tá bom, já percebi, não se exalte. - ele lhe sorriu. - Me permita, senhor Inuyasha. - ele disse, lhe apontando o caminho de seus aposentos.

- Ah, sem esse 'senhor', não gosto de formalidades.

Miroku sorriu e levou Inuyasha até seus aposentos para o preparar para a comemoração e eu fui, literalmente, arrastada por Sango. Eu sabia que assim que fechasse a porta de meus aposentos, o interrogatório ia começar.

BUM

Em 3, ...2, …1, …

- Quando o conheceu? Onde você o viu pela primeira vez? Como ele te salvou? Ele foi simpático com você? Ele te tratou bem? Vocês já se beijaram? Como ele beija? Vocês já foram para a cama? Ele foi terno em sua primeira vez?

Acredito que meus olhos deveriam estar do tamanho de pratos. Quando é que a Sango ficou assim tão… tão… tarada?

- Miroku… - sussurrei com um olhar assassino.

- Como?

- Ahn? Nada, nada! Bom… deixa eu pensar…

- E então? - perguntou batendo o pé, impaciente.

- Na manhã seguinte depois de fugir. No meio da floresta. Socando os ladrões que me perseguiram. Foi um pouquinho arrogante, confesso. Me tratou muito bem. Sim. Divinamente. Sim. Eu não vou responder a essa.

- A qual? A do beijo, ou a de como ele era na cama? Eu me perdi.

Eu corei, tenho a certeza. - A última.

- Reponde, por favor! Somos amigas ou não? Eu quero saber de tudo! - depois colocou uma mão no peito, fingindo mágoa e ultraje. - Foram três dias sem te ver! Nunca uma fuga demorou tanto em toda a História!

- Engraçadinha… - dei um tapa no seu ombro. - Mas eu não sei como contar isso para você, é muito… íntimo. - sentei na cama e cobri o rosto com as mãos.

- Bom… - ela também se sentou. - Se quiser eu te conto o que aconteceu entre mim e o Miroku. - Eu olhei para ela com um sorriso travesso e ela acrescentou rapidamente. - Depois de me contar o que aconteceu na sua primeira noite. - desfiz o meu sorriso e enchi o peito de ar. Ela era mulher, de certeza que me iria perceber. Além disso, eu não tenho segredos com ela.

- Muito bem, eu vou começar pelo princípio, até porque a história não é muito comprida. Depois que você me deixou na floresta…

- Eu ainda não me perdoei por isso, você poderia ter morrido!

- Me deixa continuar… - esclareci a garganta - Eu dormi numa árvore e acordei no dia seguinte com um montão de homens desdentados me espicaçando com paus. Depois eu tentei fugir mas eles ma pegaram e tentaram… tentaram…

- Tentaram…? - incentivou.

- Me estuprar.

- Filhos da…

- Olhe a língua! Quem costuma ser mal-educada aqui sou eu!

- Certo, continue… – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Mas aí eu consegui escapar porque dei um soco no que me segurava e um chute em seus… países baixos.

- Ah! E como foi a sensação? Não é boa? Você se sente toda poderosa! Agora que o Miroku é o general eu não posso bater em ninguém e já tenho saudades de… - ela parou ao me ver olhá-la com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Prossiga.

- Depois eu estava fugindo pelo bosque e uma coisa me agarrou pelo pé e subiu em cima de mim. Era ele, o Inuyasha. Depois eu pensei que ele era um tarado dos que você costuma falar, aqueles que andam na floresta esperando por uma garota indefesa e…

- Eu sei, eu já me encontrei com uns quantos desses quando ia roubar, mas sempre consegui dar cabo deles sozinha, mas… Desculpe, pode continuar.

Olhei-a de soslaio. - Bom, quando eu ia correr para fugir, os tarados vieram atrás de mim e ele me protegeu, dando socos nele a uma velocidade incrível! E depois me deixou ali, olhando para o nada, feito parva. Eu o segui e vi o cavalo dele. Sango! Você tem que ver o seu cavalo! É lindo! Se chama Entei e é um cavalo dos céus!

- Um cavalo dos quê? Kagome, você está bem? Quer que eu te faça um chá ou coisa parecida?

- Não! Não! Mas eu já te explico nisso, só não pense que eu fiquei maluca por favor!

- Tá bom, tá bom. Pode continuar, eu vou ouvir direitinho.

- Ele foi embora a cavalo e me deixou lá no meio do mato e eu o segui.

- Como a maior curiosa que você é, não é?

- Continuando… - a olhei irritada. - Eu fui dar no castelo dele e conheci o meu filho, o Shippou! É um menino muito lindo e…

- Filho? Kagome! Que história é essa?

- Ele perdeu a mãe e me pediu para eu ser a mãe dele, só isso. E depois conheci a Kaede, ela é a reencarnação do Oráculo, aquele que previa as coisas e aconselhava as pessoas sobre o que era certo. Ela me falou sobre Inuyasha e me disse que nessa noite ele me queria conhecer.

- Aí quando você chegou no quarto ele se atirou para cima de você! Que safado!

- Calma! Não foi nada disso! Eu não sabia o nome dele porque quando nós nos encontramos no bosque, ele não me disse seu nome. Aí, quando eu fui no quarto dele, eu fui tomar banho e depois vi alguém do outro lado da janela e pensei que fosse um ladrão ou algo do género. Como o castelo não tinha guardas, eu pulei fora e fui atrás dele. Mas eu conheci a voz dele e pensei que já o tivesse encontrado, mas ele se virou e me levou para dentro de novo.

- E vocês… - ela me olhou de forma cúmplice.

- Não! Não ainda! - ela continuou sorrindo. - O problema é que ele estava totalmente diferente. Ele tinha cabelos negros, olhos cinza e as suas orelhas eram normais.

- Então não era o mesmo homem.

- Era sim! Ele me contou que era um… um…

- Um…?

- Me promete que não ri de mim ou me acusa de ser louca?

- Porquê? O que ele disse?

- Me promete!

- Tá bom, tá bom!

- Ele é um deus.

Ela piscou duas vezes, confusa. - Um deus. - repetiu calmamente. - Bom, eu prometi, por isso… - ela fez um gesto para eu continuar e assim fiz, agradecendo aos céus pelo facto da Sango cumprir suas promessas.

- Ele me disse que quando era Lua Nova, ficava em forma de humano.

- Porquê?

- Não sei ao certo, ele explicou que todos os deuses têm um segundo nome e, como tal, têm uma segunda aparência e personalidade.

- Ah…

- Bom, aí ele me disse que seu nome era Eros, o deus do amor… erótico, e que, quando humano, seu nome era Inuyasha. Depois contou que, por séculos, tinha procurado a encarnação de sua falecida esposa, e que eu era ela. Como eu lembrei da conversa que tinha escutado entre meu pai e Kaede, fiquei com medo que ele fosse me raptar ou coisa parecida e me exaltei.

- Sem nem ouvir as explicações… Típico de você. Coitado dele.

- Mas ele me acalmou e nos beijámos.

- Ai! Que romântico! E depois?

- Depois…

- Depois?

- Depois…

- Depois?

- A gente…

- Ah, já entendi… vocês fizeram…

- Pois.

- E ele foi carinhoso?

- Muito! Eu compreendi que o amo, sempre amei. Por isso, no dia seguinte, ele me levou a ver seus pais e eles me contaram que se eu me casasse com ele, eu teria de viver para sempre na casa divina, lá no céu, acima das nuvens.

- O quê? - ela disse tristemente. - Isso quer dizer que eu e você nunca mais nos vamos ver?

- Me deixe explicar, Sango! Eu disse ao Inuyasha que não me casaria com ele!

- Como pode ter feito uma coisa dessas? Você o ama ou não?

- Amo! Mas primeiro eu queria me despedir de todos no mundo humano, terminar com todos os assuntos pendentes. Por isso eu vim aqui.,,

Ela fungou um pouco e depois chorou, abraçada a mim. - Obrigado, por não ter se esquecido de mim! Você é uma boa amiga!

- Não está zangada comigo por eu te deixar sozinha?

- Não. Eu estou feliz que você, finalmente, saia desse maldito castelo para viver a maior aventura da sua vida. Ser feliz ao lado de quem você ama.

- Eu te adoro, amiga! - agora era eu quem chorava, mas acho que a Sango me ganhava em número de lágrimas, o que era uma coisa extremamente rara. Ela nunca chorava. Acho que, em toda a minha vida, era a segunda vez que a via chorar, a primeira tinha sido na morte de sua família.

- Bom! - ela limpou as lágrimas . - Acho melhor se preparar para o baile. Temos muita coisa para fazer! Primeiro: o banho!

- Espera! Você tinha dito que me contava o que aconteceu com o Miroku e você!

- Nada.

- Como?

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu estava fazendo _bluff_.

- Mentirosa! Ao menos uns beijos ou alguma coisa parecida deve ter acontecido! - acusei, lhe apontando o dedo.

- Sim, ele me pegou em meus aposentos e nos beijamos durante muito tempo, mas ele não passou disso. E eu confesso que fiquei triste. - disse ruborizada. - Estava muito bom o clima. Mas ele me tinha prometido que apenas passaria para o próximo passo quando eu tivesse a certeza de que estou preparada.

- Ele é muito meigo com você.

- Sim. - ela sorriu adoravelmente. - MAS agora vamos embora! Temos muito que fazer!

Então ela me arrastou para a banheira, depois me arranjou o cabelo em um coque com fios de cabelos atrevidos escapando, me maquilhou e me escolheu um vestido azul decotado lindíssimo, bem como uma tiara prateada para adornar minha cabeça. Assim que ela se arrumou também, a gente desceu o salão.

Devo confessar que, assim que passei as portas do salão, minha garganta ficou num bolo, meu sangue ferveu, meu fôlego sumiu, meu chão desapareceu debaixo de meus pés.

Eu nunca iria me habituar ao que via.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Perdoem o atraso mas o fdp do computador está fora se si e apaga meus documentos Word, sem gravar nada. Por isso eu tive uns problemas com esse capítulo. Espero que me perdoem porque não sei se os próximos capítulos vão demorar tanto ou mais, mas farei o possível para que não. ^^**

**Tenho uma notinha quanto às minhas outras fic's.**

**O erro de um homem**** - só vou postar mais dois capítulos, dentro de uma ou duas semanas e já estará acabada.**

**Te odeio meu amor**** - Faltam cerca de 6 capítulos mas eu já estou escrevendo o próximo, só que o computador apagou o capítulo que eu já estava na metade e eu estou começando tudo de novo.**

**O beijo do vampiro**** - Essa fic vai ficar para o fim, quando todas estiverem acabadas, mais ou menos. Eu já tenho o segundo capitulo pronto para postar e não vos deixar na expectativa, mas é docx e eu preciso de um computador que o leia para poder postar. Vou pedir emprestado a uma amiga e depois posto. **

_**Mais uma coisa, em relação a esta fic do Eros**_**, eu quero agradecer a todas as leitoras que mandaram reviews, e até aquelas que não mandaram, mas eu não tenho tempo para agradecer em especial… (porque tenho medo que o PC vá abaixo e não guarde nada, por isso tenho que me despachar. u.ú)**

**MAS****… eu prometo postar um capítulo extra, bem como em todas as outras fic's, respondendo em particular a todas as leitoras que deixaram sua marca. ^^**

**Obrigado por lerem e mandem mais reviews!**

**Ja ne, minna!**


	7. Declaração incoveniente

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRÍCIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 7**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Inuyasha estava completamente, absolutamente, totalmente irresistível. Nunca na minha vida pensei em ver um homem de uma beleza tão rara como aquela! Juro! Ele usava um fato de gala negro e uma camisa branca, os cabelos estavam mais brilhantes e espalhados pelas costas e tinha um cálice de vinho na mão.

Parecia que em volta dele, a luz das velas diminuíram e ele brilhava mais, será que ele tinha esse poder? Parecia um anjo com aquele sorriso lindo de pura inocência! Ah… se soubessem como ele é 'inocente' à noite… vira uma verdadeira fera!

Mas o que me fez sentir tão absurdamente desamparada e atónita, não foi o facto dele ser o homem mais bonito de entre os homens da festa, mas o facto de que todas, repito, TODAS as mulheres estavam à sua volta. Babando e se esfregando nele. Ah! Uma delas se abraçou ao braço dele! E outra enrolou uma mecha de fios prateados em seu dedo! E outra passava uma mão no peito dele! E outra ria e conversava com ele!

Vadias! Vagabundas! Não quero nem saber se são mulheres de alta sociedade, ricas, bonitas, feias, magras, gordas, escravas, o que seja! Ele é meu e quero todas vocês longe dele!

- Kagome… está se sentindo bem? - Sango a meu lado perguntou. - Você está completamente vermelha!

Bom, acho que devia ter dito aquilo em alto, porque agora fiquei com as palavras todas entaladas em minha garganta e sei, com toda a certeza, que o sangue fugiu de minhas pernas para se juntar todo em meu rosto. Isso porque eu não consigo caminhar na direcção dele e o arrancar do meio de todas aquelas galinhas!

- Senhorita Sango! - Miroku veio ter com a gente. - Você está… está… está… Wow!

Sango riu e entrelaçou seu braço no dele. - E que tal nós darmos uma volta pelo salão enquanto você pensa em algum bom adjectivo?

- Boa ideia! - ele sorriu e ambos desapareceram no meio dos convidados.

Óptimo! Mas é que não há nada melhor que ser deixada sozinha quando se está tendo uma crise de ciúmes!

Olhei de novo para meu amado deus. E não é que aquele idiota está rindo com as moças? Que ultraje! Pensei que ele fosse rejeitar todas elas dizendo: 'Senhoras, eu tenho muita pena mas, como podem ver, essa é a festa de comemoração de meu noivado e da princesa. Eu já não estou disponível.', ou então algo mais rude e directo, como ele costuma ser: 'Saiam todas de perto de mim porque eu vou casar com a mulher mais bonita da festa!'.

Tudo bem que eu não sou a mulher mais bonita mas… ele bem que podia fazer alguma coisa para se desenvencilhar delas! E se ele se engraça realmente com alguma delas? Ele bem poderia ter feito isso, nós ainda não estamos casados e eu ainda não virei 'deusa'. Ele ainda está livre! Ainda.

Consegui convencer minhas malditas pernas sem sangue a me encaminhar até à mesa das bebidas. Preciso beber para 'aquecer' um pouco. Talvez eu fique mais leve e solta e não me preocupe tanto com o que o Inu faz. Só talvez! Porque na outra mão tenho a hipótese de cometer um assassinato!

- Seja bem-vinda à sua festa, princesa! - um criado fez uma reverência e pegou num cálice. - O que deseja beber?

- O que tem de mais forte aqui? - perguntei, percorrendo com os olhos a banca cheia de garrafas de vinho.

Ele pareceu ficar espantado. - Err… tem certeza que é isso que quer? Acho que a princesa é um pouco delicada para a bomba que tenho aqui… Só os homens conseguem beber e mesmo assim, alguns deles ficam tão atordoados que não voltam a provar!

- Então é isso mesmo! O que é, já agora?

- É uma mistura de aguardente com brandy e um pouco de rosé, princesa. - ele hesitou ao fazer a mistura no cálice. - Tem… tem certeza que quer experimentar? Porque não opta por um bom vinho, sabe, eu tenho um muito suave ali atrás e…

- Me dê cá isso! - peguei no copo com a mistura já feita e o meti à boca.

ME AJUDEM QUE ESTOU PEGANDO FOGO! Meu deus! Sinto minha garganta queimar que parece que engoli água fervendo a mais de 100 graus! Tenho até a sensação que a pele de minha boca e minha garganta está sendo arrancada! Mas tenho que admitir, é muito bom! Quer dizer, apesar de todas essas sensações desagradáveis, a bebida é deliciosa! É só questão de me acostumar e depois posso desfrutar!

- A princesa está bem?

Olhei para o criado, que esfregava as mãos com ansiedade, o suor frio lhe escorrendo pela têmpora. - Muito bem, obrigada. - balbuciei, ciente que naquela altura eu deveria estar derramando lágrimas.

Olhei pelo canto do olho para Inuyasha. Maldição! Ele ainda estava no meio do galinheiro! Será que ele não se toca que eu estou com… ciúmes? Aposto que se fosse eu a estar na mesma situação que ele, não iria pensar duas vezes em me arrastar para um canto qualquer longe dos galos, me repreendendo por ter estado dando conversa para eles! Acho.

A dúvida espreitou em minha mente, sorrateira. Será que ele ia fazer isso? Não isso, literalmente. Mas uma atitude que demonstrasse que estava com ciúmes. Agora a dúvida a invadiu totalmente. Droga! Será que quando se sentem ciúmes e dúvidas ao mesmo tempo, têm essa sensação de ficar perto da loucura?

Me virei para a festa e andei por entre os convidados até que me choquei com um homem e ele derramou seu vinho no meu vestido novo. - Oh meu deus! Mil perdões, princesa! Eu juro que foi sem querer! Oh, céus! Que desastrado! Peço imensas desculpas! - enquanto eu ria e limpava a mancha, inutilmente, ele me olhava como se esperasse receber 50 chibatadas.

- Que nada! Essa festa estava um pouco chata mesmo, precisava de algo novo!

- Mas estraguei seu lindo vestido, princesa!

- Quero nem saber! Não se preocupe com nada, senhor…?

- Bankotsu! Sou Bankotsu Owara, princesa! Filho do Conde de Owara. - ele pegou minha mão e depositou um leve beijo no verso. - Prazer em vê-la!

- Já nos tínhamos visto antes? - não sei porquê, mas aquele homem era me familiar. - Ou eu te conheço de algum lado, ou então já devo estar bêbeda… - ri um pouco olhando para o copo pela metade.

Ele também riu. - Eu costumava vir aqui quando era um jovem adolescente e a senhorita brincava comigo muitas vezes. Tinha apenas 5 anos.

- Oh… e você se dava ao trabalho de aturar uma criança chata? - eu exclamei, acho que o pobre homem deve ter ficado traumatizado comigo, afinal… eu nunca fui uma criança muito boazinha.

Ele gargalhou. - A senhorita nunca fora chata. Pelo contrário… - seus olhos azuis se incendiaram com um brilho familiar, mas não sei de onde. - A senhorita era uma criança deliciosa! - sussurrou de forma sexy.

Sério, se eu já não estivesse completamente apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, eu era capaz de me derreter ali. Ele era mesmo lindo! Pára Kagome! No que está pensando! É do Inuyasha quem você gosta! Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!

- A senhorita está bem? Está um pouco rubra…

- Não! Não! Estou óptima! Obrigado. Deve ser da bebida. - mentira. Estava apenas lembrando do Inuyasha… nu.

- Não quer apanhar um pouco de ar lá fora? Eu posso lhe fazer companhia, se quiser. - ofereceu o braço.

Eu hesitei por um momento e olhei para Inuyasha. Ele estava olhando directamente para mim, como se estivesse dizendo: 'Saia da beira dele ou eu vou aí e te arrasto!'

E sabem o que eu fiz? Isso mesmo! Peguei em Bankotsu e saí em direcção ao jardim toda sorridente como se ele fosse meu noivo. Quero nem saber se o Inuyasha gostou de ver, eu também não gostei de o ver dando trela para as mulheres da festa!

O jardim estava deserto, obviamente que ninguém iria sair para o frio da noite quando se estava muito melhor no conforto do salão cheio de música e bebida. A luz da lua iluminava Bankotsu e lhe dava umas feições exóticas. Ele era mesmo bonito. Andamos um pouco até sentarmos no banquinho em frente da fonte e que estava debaixo de uma árvore.

- Sabe uma coisa, princesa? - ele começou.

- Kagome. Me chame de Kagome, por favor.

- Certo. Kagome, eu sei que o que eu vou dizer é muito directo e até uma afronta, mas… - eu o encarei e, para ganhar coragem para o que ia escutar, bebi de um trago o que tinha no cálice e o atirei para trás de mim. - Desde que eu te vi a primeira vez, fiquei encantado pela sua meiguice e esse seu sorriso bonito e sincero, seus olhos brilhantes e até seus cabelos negros. Eu… - pegou minhas mãos e encarou bem fundo nos olhos. - Eu esperei que você crescesse para poder declarar meus sentimentos por você…

Oh meu deus! Isso é uma declaração! Eu nunca tive uma dessas, num jardim ao luar, com o som borbulhante da água, o canto dos grilos e um homem lindo segurando minhas mãos. Não! Eu nunca tive isso!

Inuyasha foi bem mais diferente! Me levou para o castelo dele, ordenou que me levassem para seu quarto e se fingiu ser outra pessoa! Isso sim, na minha opinião, é muito mais romântico. Mas o que acontece é que eu não estava preparada para uma declaração de amor. Não estou! Não em minha festa de noivado! Não sendo outro homem que não Inuyasha segurando minhas mãos!

- E agora, princesa, que cheguei nessa festa porque é a comemoração de seu noivado, eu sei que essa seria a minha última oportunidade para o fazer! Venha comigo, Kagome! Fuja de seu castelo, de seu noivo, de tudo! Venha comigo e eu te prometo que te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

E agora o que eu faço? Onde está a Sango quando preciso dela? Ela não só teria me dado um conselho como também estaria mandado o homem embora com um chute no traseiro. Meu deus! Onde está o Inuyasha? Eu só espero que muito longe! Se ele estivesse ouvindo isso viria até aqui e espancaria o homem só por ter revelado seus sentimentos para mim de forma respeitosa e delicada.

Olhei para todos os lados e, ao constatar que não havia sinal de viva alma, encarei Bankotsu.

- Sabe, Bankotsu, eu… Eu não tenho a certeza de que posso… corresponder a seus sentimentos da mesma forma que você. - ele ficou com um ar inexpressivo por isso não sei dizer se ficou triste ou furioso. - Não que você não seja atraente ou feio, pelo contrário, mas eu estou noiva e estou muito apaixonada!

- Mas eu posso fazer com que se apaixone por mim! Venha para meu castelo, eu te darei tudo o que quiser! Deixe-me amá-la!

- Eu não posso… - disse enquanto me erguia com ar triste. - Eu não posso… me perdoe…

- Me prometa uma coisa, então! - ele disse quando eu já estava virada de costas para ele. - Me prometa que vai pensar no assunto e me vai dar uma resposta.

- Eu já lhe dei uma resposta!

- Mas você está confusa! Eu lembro de que quando nós brincávamos, você dizia a toda a hora que eu era lindo e queria casar comigo!

- Eu era uma criança! Não fazia ideia do que dizia!

- Apenas prometa! Por favor… - a voz dele era tão suave como um sussurro.

- Tudo bem… Mas não me peça mais nada…

Eu sai dali com vontade de correr e me refugiar nos braços de Inuyasha. E era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer! Virei a esquina do castelo para entrar no salão, decidida a tirá-lo do meio das galinhas mas eu o vi o brilho prateado nas sombras das árvores e fui até lá.

Ele estava encostado no tronco da árvore, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos. - Muito bonito! Sim senhor, não haja dúvida! O que disse para ele, hein? Quero saber!

- O que eu disse? Você estava… - eu arregalei os olhos. - Você ouviu?

- Claro que ouvi!

- Porque me seguiu? Isso é muito feio! - apontei irritada.

Ele deu uma falsa risada de incredulidade. - Ainda pergunta? Eu vi você olhando para mim quando ele te pediu para sair da festa! É claro que eu ia vir atrás de você, acaso acha que sou assim tão burro de deixar minha noiva a sós com outro? Ainda por cima num jardim escuro e deserto!

- Eu fiz o que fiz porque estava farta de te ver rodeado de galinhas!

- Galinhas?

- Mulheres, Inuyasha! Mulheres atiradas que desde que puseram os olhos em você não te largam! E você pelos vistos estava adorando! - disse irónica. - O que queria que eu fizesse? Que ficasse a festa toda vendo você sendo assediado? Faça me o favor, me poupe!

- Fosse para perto de mim e se gabasse que era minha noiva, oras! Que culpa tenho se você tem vergonha?

Vergonha? Vergonha? Ah não! Ele agora passou das marcas! Eu nunca, NUNCA, tive vergonha de nada!

- Eu não sou nenhuma mocinha envergonhada, Inuyasha! E você sabe disso muito bem!

- Pois, tem razão! Você é tão sem-vergonha que saiu no meio da festa de braço dado com outro homem como se ele mesmo fosse seu futuro marido! - disse imitando o gesto e andando à mulher. - Me poupe você!

Eu me calei, tentando ordenar os sentimentos que formavam um furacão em minha mente. Nunca pensei em ter minha primeira briga de ciúmes com Inuyasha tão cedo. Seria inevitável, sabendo que ambos temos uma personalidade forte, mas mesmo assim eu não queria que acontecesse tão cedo. Faz três dias que nos conhecemos, pelo amor de deus, e muito em breve iremos nos casar!

De repente, me senti esmagada pela realidade de meus pensamentos. A minha vida deu uma cambalhota inesperada em apenas três míseros dias. Nesses dias, a minha cabeça e meu coração se encheram de sentimentos e sensações contraditórias tão inevitáveis como os círculos que se formam na água quando se atira uma pedra.

Eu não queria seguir com aquilo, era uma briga tola que não fazia sentido ser continuada. Eu tinha que acalmar Inuyasha para que ele me pudesse acalmar também.

Os meus olhos estavam rasos de água mas eu baixei a cabeça antes de ele ver. - Tem razão, Inuyasha. Me perdoe. Eu não tinha o direito de sair de uma festa com um homem que não é meu noivo, mas tente me entender! - ergui a cabeça com coragem e ele viu a lágrima no preciso momento em que caía, então o seu olhar se suavizou. - Quando vi você com todo aquele comité de boas-vindas fiquei… fiquei… Com ciúmes!

Eu pensei que ele defendesse o tal comité, mas ao invés disso ele riu.

- Então quer dizer que minha Kagome estava com ciúmes? - chegou perto de mim e me agarrou a cintura, colando os corpos. - Você sabe como eu me sinto orgulhoso de saber que te provoco esse sentimento? - ele riu com aquele sorriso que me derretia.

- Um sentimento horrível, se quer saber! - retruquei fazendo beiça.

- Então espero que já tenha aprendido a lição.

- Lição?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. - Eu me sentia muito enciumado quando chegavam vários homens no castelo para te ver e se certificar se sua beleza era de facto real. Kagome, eu estava ficando louco! - muito bem, quero esclarecer uma coisa: posso ter apenas conhecido Inuyasha há 3 dias, mas sei que ele é muito orgulhoso e para dizer isso bem directo e sem rodeios ainda me olhando nos olhos, é porque é bem verdade! Tadinho, me sinto culpada até.

- Eu… desculpe! - disse me atirando em seu pescoço e o beijando apaixonadamente. - Eu juro que não volto a fazer nada que te faça sentir tão mal! Me perdoe! Não fica zangado comigo não!

- E eu lá consigo? Eu bem que tento, mas é impossível! - ele sorriu e me beijou de novo. - Espero que tenha dito NÃO para aquele idiota! - ele comentou quando soltava meus cabelos do coque perfeito.

- Você não ouviu?

- Quando ele se declarou e você se calou, não quis ouvir mais e saí dali. - as orelhas dele se abaixaram adoravelmente.

- Eu disse que estava completamente apaixonada por você e que não podia corresponder aos sentimentos dele. - Inuyasha olhou para mim sorridente e eu o beijei de novo. Eu sabia que ele iria saber me acalmar.

Desta vez, ele pareceu mais exigente e possessivo, me apertando mais forte e quase não me deixando respirar. Foi um dos melhores beijos que ele me deu! Acho que tenho que repetir a dose de ciúmes um dia desses, se depois eu tiver uma recompensa dessas, eu não me importo de ficar ciumenta a vida toda!

- Inuyasha? - eu perguntei quando já nos encaminhávamos para a festa. - Quando é que a gente vai mesmo se casar?

- Já falamos disso antes, Kagome. Quando você terminar tudo entre os humanos.

Apertei mais a mão dele. - E depois você será meu para sempre, não é?

- Para sempre! - sorriu.

- Amanhã preciso reunir minha família e meus amigos, então. Quero que chame a Kaede e o Shippou, ela já deve saber do quero falar mas preciso que ela traga o pequeno. Vou fazer uma reunião e aí explico tudo ao mesmo tempo!

- Pensei que a Sango já soubesse…

- Como…?

- Ouço muito bem, amor. - ele riu. Nesse momento, o sangue de minhas pernas subiu todo para meu rosto, novamente.

- Oh meu deus! Você ouviu toda a nossa conversa?

- Sim!

- Ah! Que vergonha! - soltei a mão dele e cobri o rosto.

- Não precisa, Kagome! Eu adorei saber suas opiniões. Mas, se bem me lembro, você não respondeu como eu era na cama…

- Nem vou responder! - quase gritei.

- Mas você mesma disse que não tinha vergonha! - ele falou manhoso.

- Tá mas eu tenho certos limites! Eu não posso evitar! - gritei.

- Não pode evitar o quê?

- Quando eu fico perto de você eu… eu… meu coração… parece que faz BUM e depois que faz puft quando pára! Eu… eu… fico… extasiada e ao mesmo tempo… envergonhada! E o pior! - eu não sabia o que fazer estava falando tudo o que sentia cada vez que o via. Eu sempre fico confusa com meus sentimentos quando estou perto dele. - Eu não consigo evitar de gostar de sentir isso tudo ao mesmo tempo! E não sei porquê!

- Porque é amor. - ele sussurrou me abraçando. - Esse remoinho de sensações que você sente é amor.

- Inuyasha… - sussurrei fechando os olhos. Senti os lábios quentes dele contra os meus e os seus braços me apertando.

- Mas você ainda não me respondeu… - ele perguntou fazendo aquela voz grave e extremamente sexy que me deixa zonza e com vontade de fazer tudo o que me pede sem nem pestanejar. - O que acha de mim, afinal?

- Eu te acho… divino. - murmurei contra os lábios dele. - Você é muito bom no que faz. - Deus me ajude! Eu estou mesmo dizendo isso? Bem, a verdade nunca matou ninguém. - E eu fico completamente cansada e muito satisfeita depois de faze… - os lábios exigentes e apaixonados dele cortaram minhas palavras de repente e eu sorri internamente. Senti as garras afiadas arranharem levemente minha pele e me arrepiei toda.

Ao diabo com a festa! Fomos os dois para o interior do jardim, numa zona com muitas árvores e onde Inuyasha disse que não estava ninguém, e passamos lá a noite. Dissemos milhões de vezes um ao outro que nos amamos entre um beijo e outro até que não conseguimos evitar e fizemos amor ali mesmo, debaixo de uma árvore do meu jardim. Nunca mais iria olhar da mesma forma para ele quando lá fosse.

Inuyasha me provou que era digno de minhas opiniões, todas verdadeiras, sobre como ele era fazendo amor. Ele me deixava totalmente exausta, mas incrivelmente satisfeita! A cada dia parece que o amo mais e mais!

Olhei para ele a meu lado, que ainda estava tentando regular a respiração. Estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto, o peito subindo e descendo acompanhando a respiração e uma fina camada de suor banhando sua pele dourada. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito para ouvir suas batidas cardíacas fortes e descompassadas. Não sei porquê, mas gostava de as ouvir.

- Eu te amo. - repeti pela… err… perdi a conta.

- Eu também. Muito! - ele riu e rodou as posições, subindo em cima de mim. - Sabe, meu amor? Eu fiquei com gostinho de quero mais!

- Já? Você não se cansa? - perguntei com falsa inocência, já rodeando as suas ancas com as pernas.

- De você? Nunca! - me beijou de novo e nos amamos mais uma vez até eu mencionar estar com sono e ele me levar até meu quarto, onde dormimos juntos até os primeiros raios de sol penetrarem no aposento.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Esse capítulo foi um pouco curtinho em relação aos outros mas creio que deve servir. XD**

**Respondendo às reviews! *cantarolando* (dessa vez tive tempo! ^^) Só vou responder às do capítulo anterior, peço desculpas às outras que não estarão nessas respostas, mas eu já prometi um capítulo extra para agradecer a cada uma devidamente.**

**Indivídua do Mal:**** quero lhe agradecer do fundo do coração por me ter alertado em relação ao tal vírus fdp, eu já havia comprado um anti-vírus mas não tinha instalado ainda. Já o fiz e agora parece, PARECE, que está tudo voltando ao normal outra vez… graças a deus… *suspiro* **

**Quanto à fic, obrigada por gostar de a ler e ainda a acompanhar apesar da minha óbvia lerdice em postar capítulos… xD bj!**

**Daaf-chan:**** eu sei, eu sei, todo o mundo disse a mesma coisa… u.ú. Ninguém em seu perfeito juízo diz NÃO para um deus, e ainda para mais um daqueles! Continue acompanhando! O.~ bj!**

**Agome chan: ****Querida! Você não faz ideia de como suas reviews me fazem rir! Quer dizer, além de serem grandes (que é sempre a alegria de uma escritora! u.ú), elas são muito engraçadas! Bom, se a Kagome não quisesse o Inu eu que ficava com ele … claro… ºoº**

**E não se preocupe que a Kagome não bebeu… ainda… hehehe, apenas demorou um pouco até ela enfiar pelas goelas abaixo aquela mistura estranha que eu inventei! Ahahahah! E não, não foram (só) as irmãs dela que se atiraram nele, foram TODAS as mulheres. Talvez excepto a Sango já que ela estava com o Miroku fazendo… err… isso ainda não é para ficar sabendo…!**

**Continue acompanhando e mandando suas reviews engraçadas! ^o^ bj!**

**Inoue-kun: ****eu não tenho intenção de te matar, não! Eu quero que acompanhe a trama até ao fim! Muito obrigada por gostar da fic e quanto à 'te odeio meu amor', ela está demorando eu sei, mas já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo… o.u bj!**


	8. INUYASHAAAA!

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRÍCIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 8**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Eu já estava a saindo do escritório real, roendo as unhas a uma velocidade fenomenal e dizendo a mim própria que tudo iria dar certo.

Tinha acabado de explicar tudo para toda a gente. Não sei o que vai acontecer daqui para frente, meu pai ficou triste, Sango me felicitou, Miroku entrou em choque, Shippou desabou em lágrimas, Kaede me abraçou com um sorriso e Inuyasha me beijou… Eu não percebo a minha família. Ou ficam felizes, ou zangados! Decidam-se!

Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que não vi onde estava indo, logo fiquei sozinha num dos imensos corredores do castelo.

Então, ele me bloqueou a passagem.

Todo aquele corpo másculo e alto se prostrou à minha frente, encostado à parede e os olhos fixos em mim, sorrindo.

- Onde você vai?

- E-Eu? Bom… eu…

- Eu pensei que você fosse me ver.

- Pensou?

- A gente tinha feito uma promessa.

- Bankotsu, eu… Eu tenho que ser franca com você! Eu não posso fugir.

- Porquê não?

- Eu já disse porquê! Porque eu amo Inuyasha e vou casar com ele! Eu não posso abandoná-lo e simplesmente fugir com você! É o que eu mais odiaria fazer!

Os olhos dele se escureceram de tristeza. - Você não gosta de mim, é isso?

- Não! Não… Não! Sim… não… Quer dizer… não, não… talvez… depende.

- Não percebi nada. - ele riu.

- Como amante, marido, namorado, companheiro, o que você quiser chamar… Não. Eu nunca poderia, já estou apaixonada por outro. Meu coração já tem dono. Sempre teve. Mas como amigo… - Olhei directamente em seus olhos. - Eu adoro você. Eu te amo!

- Como amigo… - ele suspirou. - Eu queria que fosse doutra forma, Kagome.

- Mas eu já disse que não…

Ele desencostou da parede e caminhou até mim. - E se eu te provasse o quanto eu amo você?

- Eu não duvido que você me ame, eu não preciso de prova alguma, Bankotsu. - recusei.

Mas não adiantou, ele me agarrou pela cintura e aproximou os lábios dos meus.

- Não por favor! Não faça isso! Me solte! - eu batia em seu peito, mas ele me prendia cada vez mais.

- Eu quero muito te beijar, Kagome. Desde que eu te vi ontem na festa… - sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando com aquele brilho familiar outra vez. Só aí percebi. Era o mesmo brilho que Inuyasha tinha quando dizia que me amava. Meu deus! Como vou poder afastá-lo sem machucar seus sentimentos puros? - Não dormi a noite toda só com a ânsia de beijar esses lábios…

- Bankotsu… eu não posso…

- Sim, você pode. - afirmou aproximando mais os lábios.

Já sentia a sua respiração morna em minha face, o coração dele batendo forte, os braços me apertando mais. Deus! Ele ia-me beijar aqui e agora!

- Largue minha mulher! AGORA! - nesse momento, eu me separei dele rapidamente, ajeitando meu vestido. Inuyasha tinha uma expressão assassina e olhava com fogo nos olhos para o homem a meu lado. - Pode me explicar o que estava tentando fazer com ela?

Inuyasha o pegou pelo colarinho e acertou um murro nele com toda a força. Eu fiquei chocada, nunca tinha visto meu noivo tão violento e poderoso como agora. Mas corri para socorrer Bankotsu que jazia no chão, segurando o maxilar. Seu nariz sangrava forte.

- Inuyasha… O que você fez? - eu perguntei olhando para ele e ajudando a estancar a hemorragia do outro.

- Ainda pergunta? - a voz dele quebrou de incredulidade. - Eu não acredito! Você estava beijando ele, Kagome!

- Eu ainda não a tinha beijado! Você não deixou!

- Cala a boca, canalha! - ele gritou. - Você tem muita sorte de eu não te quebrar todo agora!

- Porquê? Tem medo de mim? - Bankotsu levantou.

- Há! Não me faça rir! Não tenho medo de nada, muito menos de você! Eu só não o faço porque Kagome está do seu lado e não a quero machucar! - depois olhou para mim com uma expressão feroz, para quem não o conhece, mas eu sim, notei que seu olhar estava carregado de mágoa. Meu coração rachou a meio. - Faça o que quiser, mulher! - cuspiu a última palavra e deu as costas, caminhando para longe.

Fiz menção de o seguir, mas Bankotsu me deteve agarrando o pulso. - É agora, Kagome. Nossa oportunidade! Ele já não te quer, você viu o olhar raivoso que te lançou!

- Me largue, por favor! Tenho que segui-lo! - pedi com urgência. - Eu preciso conversar com ele!

- Não! Aproveite que ele já não te ama!

Eu me afastei dele com brutalidade. - O quê? Como pode ter tanta certeza? Ninguém, ouviu, ninguém deixa de amar uma pessoa de um momento para o outro! Só porque nos pegou quase nos beijando, não quer dizer que ele já não me ama! - olhei para ele seriamente. - E não me peça mais nada, Bankotsu, foi o que pedi ontem à noite para você!

- Mas Kagome…! - suplicou.

Eu fugi rapidamente, não queria nem saber onde ia, só queria sair de perto dele e poder encontrar Inuyasha. Explicar-lhe que não aconteceu nada. Mas porque raio ele só aparece na hora errada? Quer dizer, errada nem tanto. Mais um pouquinho e eu estava sendo beijada por Bankotsu. Ui… Me arrepio só de pensar. Nunca imaginei outro homem me beijando que não seja Inuyasha…

- Kagome! Kagome! Onde você vai? - Sango me agarrou pelo braço e viu minha aflição. - Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

- Uma coisa terrível, Sango!

- Porque não se senta um pouquinho e conversa comigo?

- Não há tempo! - gritei. - Tenho que encontrar Inuyasha! Você o viu?

- Mas que grande noiva você me saiu, não sabe do noivo?

- Não há tempo para brincadeiras, Sango! - agarrei ela pelos ombros e a sacudi. - Ele pensa que o traí!

- Ah! - ela colocou a mão na boca. - Com quem?

- Cala a boca! Eu não o fiz!

- Oh, mas então tem que explicar isso para ele!

- É o que estou tentando fazer, mas não o encontro! - puxa! Ela me exaspera! - Você o viu ou não?

- Não, não vi!

- Tchau! - gritei e corri de novo.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Onde você está? INUYASHA! - gritei no jardim deserto.

Ele logo apareceu na minha frente. E eu simplesmente não consegui segurar meu coração, que se partiu em dois.

Inuyasha estava chorando.

- Inuyasha…

De repente, ele se iluminou e desapareceu, e levou uma metade de meu coração.

- INUYASHA! INUYASHAAAAA! - gritei desesperada. Mas não adiantou. Ele não estava mais comigo e não havia maneira de o trazer.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Um mês se passou e nem pista dele. Entrei em depressão e não me alimento ou durmo desde que ele se foi. Sango e papai estão muito preocupados comigo, dizem que tenho que abrir as cortinas e as janelas do meu quarto para poder ver a luz do sol novamente e respirar ar fresco. Oxalá eu pudesse ao menos lhes oferecer um sorriso, mas nem isso consigo fazer mais…

Me tornei uma inválida desde que Inuyasha partira. Tudo por causa de minha falta de reacção e dos impulsos de Bankotsu. Ah, se eu pudesse lhe dar um murro! Juro que o faria de bom grado!

Mas também não posso, não só porque meu corpo quase não se mexe, mas porque meu pai e Miroku o expulsaram do castelo assim que contei o sucedido.

Estou deitada na cama vazia, pensando como era bom ter o calor de Inuyasha ao meu lado outra vez, sentir ele me acarinhar os cabelos e murmurar que me ama até eu adormecer.

A maneira como ele me beijava, o sorriso travesso e brilhante, a beleza estonteante, as mãos carinhosas, o prazer de fazer amor com ele, a voz rouca e sensual…

O seu Amor por mim…

Onde será que ele foi? Miroku tem procurado por ele juntamente com as tropas do castelo inteiro, mas todos os dias diz que não encontrou nada.

Ele tem de estar em algum lado. Não pode ter evaporado! Miroku procurou em todos os lugares que podem haver… Excepto talvez…

Num lugar onde não possa entrar.

- É isso! - gritei ao me levantar da cama. Sango, que estava sentada na poltrona tirando um cochilo, se levantou com o susto.

- O que foi, Kagome?

- Já sei onde ele está!

- Ele quem?

- Inuyasha! Quem mais havia de ser?

Sango cambaleou um pouco e eu percebi que ainda estava adormecida. A sua visão estava nublada. - Ah, sim… Tinha esquecido…

Eu abanei a cabeça e mudei de roupa rapidamente, corri para os jardins e me preparei. Inspirei bem fundo e gritei.

- ENTEI! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? ENTEI!

Não demorou muito tempo, já ele vinha descendo dos céus, com o seu ar majestoso de cavalo divino. Chegou perto de mim e me deu uma lambidela, mas notei que seu olhar estava triste.

- Entei! O Inuyasha está em casa dele, não é? Já descobri! Está no céu, com a sua família de deuses!

Ele abanou com a cabeça, positivamente.

- Diga para ele voltar, por favor! Diga que o amo muito e preciso de tê-lo de volta! Eu não estava beijando Bankotsu! Ele entendeu tudo errado e quero explicar tudo! Por favor! Traga-o de volta para mim! - supliquei.

Entei recuou dois passos e negou com a cabeça.

- Você não pode? - eu estava mesmo falando com um cavalo? Oh, bem… O que o amor não faz… - Ele te proibiu? - sacudiu outra vez a cabeça. - Então? Porque não o pode trazer?

O cavalo divino chegou a minha beira e encostou a testa na minha. Nesse preciso momento, enquanto fechamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, vi Inuyasha numa cama, se contorcendo de dores e suando, parecia ter alucinações. Izayoi estava com ele, enxugando um pano em água fria e chorando ao passá-la na testa do filho. InuTaisho estava encostado no batente da porta e estava triste e sério ao mesmo tempo.

Meu deus! Ele está doente! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- Entei, preciso vê-lo! Me leve até lá, preciso ver meu Inuyasha! - pedi em meio a lágrimas. - Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, mas por favor, me leve até ele!

Entei pareceu pensar durante um tempo e depois concordou. Subi para cima de seu dorso e ele alçou voo.

Durante a viajem, meu coração golpeava fortemente contra as costelas, pelo menos a metade que Inuyasha não levou. Passamos as nuvens e o ar, que antes me fazia bater os dentes, se tornou quente e agradável. Entei parou à porta da casa dos deuses e eu inspirei fundo antes de descer e bater.

A porta se abriu lentamente e sozinha, e devido à minha maldita curiosidade, entrei.

- Oi? Está alguém aqui? Senhora Izayoi? Senhor InuTaisho? Sou, Kagome! Eu vi Inuyasha doente nas memórias de Entei e vim o mais depressa possível! - ninguém me respondeu e eu continuei. - Por favor! Me deixem vê-lo! Eu quero tratar dele! Eu não aguento mais sua ausência e meu coração dói quando penso que está mal…

- Ainda bem que dói. - uma voz feminina e desprovida de emoção respondeu.

- Senhora Izayoi?

Ela apareceu à minha frente, resultante de um fumo rosa que voou pela sala. Seu semblante estava sério e seus olhos espelhavam tristeza.

- Não quero você aqui, Kagome. Vá embora, você machucou demasiado meu filho!

- O quê? Mas… mas porquê?

- Meu filho está doente há um mês por sua culpa! - acusou. - Ele está sofrendo e não posso fazer nada para o curar!

- Não! Não diga isso! Me deixe vê-lo, por favor!

- Não dê mais nenhum passo! Meu filho não vai ser visto por você! O maior erro dele foi ter entregado seu coração às humanas! Já da outra vez ele sofreu assim, Kikyou o traiu ao ver seu rosto! E agora… - ela começou a caminhar à minha volta, como um felino pronto a atacar. - Agora que decidiu mostrar seu rosto para a curiosidade de sua mulher não surgir e complicar tudo, você o trai na mesma!

- Mas eu não o traí! - falei, nervosa. - Eu juro! Me deixe vê-lo, agora, por favor!

- Me diga uma coisa, Kagome… - ela parou atrás de mim. - Pensava em Inuyasha enquanto beijava outro?

Eu arregalei os olhos. Então todos eles pensavam que andei beijando Bankotsu? Mas que droga! Agora sou vista como uma rameira de quinta categoria!

- Eu nunca beijei outra pessoa que não Inuyasha, isso posso garantir! - disse com calma, a última coisa que queria era zangar um deus. Ainda para mais Afrodite, que era conhecida por seu grande génio quando mal-humorada.

- Eu lhe digo uma coisa, Kagome, meu filho está doente, sim. Mas doente de amor. Ele foi traído e agora está sofrendo, literalmente. Como é o deus do Amor, está sofrendo tanto no coração como no corpo. Da outra vez ele quase não superou, duvido que agora ele se salve.

Eu estremeci e deixei lágrimas rolarem livremente, mas fui firme. Eu não quero que ele morra! Não quero!

- Não há nada que o possa salvar?

- Não. - ela deu a volta e passou para a minha frente, olhando-me com seus orbes azuis impecáveis. - A não ser que me demonstre o quanto o ama.

- Como eu faço isso? Eu prometo que faço, apenas me diga como! - supliquei, quase saltando em cima dela.

- Fará quatro trabalhos para mim. Quatro missões. São todas muito arriscadas e pode perder a vida ao tentar fazê-las, acha que quer arriscar?

- Sim! Sim! Eu farei tudo para o salvar! O que eu faço primeiro?

Ela me olhou de soslaio e indicou que a seguisse a um cómodo, onde nos sentamos num sofá confortável feito de nuvem.

- Minha amiga Deméter, a deusa da colheita, tem uma sala cheia e necessita ser arrumada e limpa devidamente. Deve, antes do anoitecer, separar todos os grãos misturados de trigo, aveia, cevada, feijões e lentilhas.

- Sim, tudo bem, eu faço! Mostre-me onde está a sala.

Afrodite sorriu e estalou os dedos. Num piscar de olhos, nos encontrávamos numa sala escura e Izayoi bateu palmas, fazendo as velas se acenderem sozinhas.

- Aqui está. Lembre-se, Kagome, tem até ao anoitecer. - e dito isto desapareceu.

Olhei em volta. Quando concordei separar as sementes, pensava que era um saco ou dois, não uma sala de vinte metros por quarenta metros.

Totalmente cheia de sementes.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	9. Deméter

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRÍCIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 9**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Puxa a vida! Mas que castigo cruel! Acho que, depois disso, nunca mais provocarei a fúria de um deus, principalmente se for mulher! Tenho uma hora antes do pôr do sol e não há meio de acabar o segundo saco…

Eu sou uma princesa, por isso não fui criada sabendo como são as sementes de lentilhas, feijões e por aí vai. Acho que troquei tudo e tenho sementes de lentilhas no saco errado, mas que se dane, eu estou com pressa!

A cada minuto que passa, a imagem de Inuyasha se contorcendo de dores no seu leito assombra minha mente. Tenho os olhos baços com lágrimas e minhas mãos tremem como uma velha que tenta enfiar uma colher de arroz na boca.

Olho para a janela e vejo o pôr-do-sol quase no ponto, droga! Não tenho tempo! Com o medo e o desespero tomando conta de meu corpo, me levantei e comecei a gritar por ajuda. A todos os deuses que sabia o nome. Não me importava quem fosse, desde que aparecesse alguém.

Para minha felicidade, um fumo verde veio pairando pela sala bem devagar e uma mulher lindíssima, vestida com um longo traje de seda verde e com cabelos castanhos adornados de uma coroa de uvas roxas, se materializou na minha frente.

- Aqui estou, minha querida, em seu auxílio. Sou Deméter, a deusa da colheita.

- Deméter? – mas que apropriado… - Eu… - aproximei um passo dela e lhe ergui as mãos, em agonia silenciosa. – Eu estou desesperada, não sei o que fazer! A senhora tem que me ajudar, por favor! Preciso que alguém me ajude a separar tudo isso! – apontei para trás de mim.

- Ajudar como? – sua voz limpa e penetrante soou por toda a sala. – Que eu saiba, Afrodite me deu ordens explícitas para que não tocasse em nada dessa sala. – me olhou firmemente e, pelo que pude ver, com certa raiva. – Você está pagando um castigo, mocinha. Machucou meu menino Eros. Só Zeus sabe o quanto o adoro e você o machucou que nem a outra tresloucada!

- Eu já disse mais de mil vezes que não traí Inuyasha! Ninguém me deixa falar! Vocês não acham que eu estou sofrendo por causa dele, também? Acham que estou tendo prazer em saber que ele pode morrer por minha culpa?

- HÁ! – ela me apontou com seu dedo longo. – Então admite a culpa!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Claro que não! Eu… - me toquei que, se Inuyasha estava sofrendo, a verdadeira causa, a verdadeira culpada, era eu. Mais ninguém. Porque se não tivesse sido fraca para afastar Bankotsu enquanto ainda era tempo eu poderia estar beijando meu Inu agora mesmo, enroscada em seus braços musculosos e escondida em seu peito magnificamente largo e esculpido. – Tem razão, eu sou a culpada. – abanei a cabeça e a olhei de novo. – Mas isso não muda o facto de que estou desesperada para o salvar! Afrodite me disse que tinha que separar todas essas sementes antes do pôr-do-sol e eu não estou conseguindo! Preciso de ajuda! Você é uma deusa, tem que ajudar os humanos! – acusei. Ela ficou rígida.

- Sabe, Kagome, eu não sei o que você sabe acerca dos deuses, mas lhe digo uma coisa. – aproximou-se e me sussurrou ao ouvido. – Somos muito parecidos com os humanos. – afastou-se e sorriu. – Por isso, eu aceito uma pequena recompensa se a ajudar.

- Recompensa? – Ok, agora estou confusa.

- Eu ajudo você com as sementes e, em troca, recebo um donativo. – andou com suas pernas esbeltas até ao meu saco inacabado de milho. – E pelo que vejo, vou precisar de um grande donativo, você está misturando milho com centeio!

- Voce quer dizer tipo um… suborno?

- Sim, acho que se pode dizer dessa forma. Então, aceita? – ela estendeu uma mão na minha direcção, mas, antes de eu a apertar, minha mão se deteve sozinha.

Algo dentro de mim, na minha mente, ecoou. Eu conhecia esse som, era uma voz grave e rouca que me deixava sempre com as pernas bambas de deleite. Mas dessa vez foi de emoção.

_Kagome, não aceite o trato._

_Inuyasha?_

_Não aceite o trato._

_Inuyasha, você está bem meu amor? Eu quero lhe pedir desculpas, eu não queria…_

_Renuncie ao trato com Deméter! Agora!_

_Não! É a única hipótese de eu poder passar no teste! Sem ela não vou poder mais te ver! Quero voltar para seu lado!_

_Te digo para não aceitar!_

_Eu vou fazê-lo!_

_Não!_

_Sim!_

_Não!_

_Sim, porra!_

_Você não sabe quão malvados podem ser os deuses com seus 'donativos', Kagome! Não quero que se machuque! As deusas são muito invejosas!_

_Eu não quero saber! Só quero ter você de volta!_

_Deixe de ser teimosa, mulher! Estou dizendo para que não aceite o maldito trato! _

- Kagome? – Deméter me chamou a atenção e eu olhei para a mão estendida. Bastava um pequeno toque, um pequeno aperto e, com aquele simples gesto, teria realizado minha primeira missão. Assim estaria a mais um passo de poder estar com Inuyasha. Não quero saber do preço a pagar, só quero ter meu homem de volta!

Fiz todo o esforço do mundo para ignorar a força que a mente de Inuyasha exercia sobre meus braços e consegui estender uma mão para ela. Estava quase.

_Kagome, não faça uma loucura dessas!_ A voz dele parecia cada vez mais desesperada, mas eu tive que o ignorar, por muito que custasse.

Meus dedos estavam a milímetros de tocar na palma da mão da deusa.

_Kagome!_

A forma que ele pronunciou meu nome rachou meu coração. Agora, se ele sofresse mais, eu não podia negar que era culpada.

Minha mão alcançou a de Deméter e uma luz verde intensa iluminou a sala, mas não antes de ver o sorriso maldoso dela e de escutar um poderoso grito masculino em minha mente.

_KAGOME! _

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Miroku abraçava Sango ternamente, deixando a moça molhar a sua camisa com lágrimas de angústia. Estavam assim há pelo menos uma hora, ela chorando e ele a confortando. Estavam ambos sentados no chão do quarto de Miroku, os braços esguios de Sango o apertavam pela cintura e a cabeça estava no colo dele, que apenas a amparava e fazia cafuné nos cabelos castanhos soltos e bagunçados.

- Calma, meu amor, ela vai aparecer. Sempre aparece.

- A culpa é minha, Miroku. – ela disse por meio a soluços.

- Porque estava dormindo?

- Sim! – chorou mais. – Eu não prestei atenção ao que ela disse e a perdi de vista. Quando acordei já não estava mais no quarto!

- Deve ter ido procurar Inuyasha por sua própria conta.

- Talvez, não sei. – soluçou mais uma vez e o apertou mais. – Me sinto tão culpada! Que raio de dama de companhia sou se nem consigo ter os olhos abertos na altura certa?

- Não seja tão má consigo, meu amor. Já lhe disse que não tem culpa nenhuma do que aconteceu. Não é a primeira e nem será a última vez que a princesa desaparece. Não tarda nada ela entrará por essa porta e, provavelmente, com Inuyasha preso pela gola. – riu com o pensamento.

Sango nada disse, ao invés chorou ainda mais. A voz de seu amado era tão meiga e tão doce que se emocionara. Como poderia merecer um homem assim? Que a apoiava naquelas horas difíceis em que perdia a cabeça e se culpava de tudo? Ninguém a suportaria. Ninguém excepto ele.

- Vamos, Sango, não é o fim do mundo! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e subindo uma mão pelas costas. – Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo, não chorando.

Ela ergueu o olhar de seu colo pela primeira vez e o olhou nos olhos. – Eu te amo.

Miroku se surpreendeu pela declaração. Era a primeira vez que Sango lhe dizia isso. Não que ele não soubesse, ele tinha a certeza que Sango era daquele tipo de mulher que só se deixa cortejar quando está mesmo apaixonada, mas era a primeira vez que ouvia tais palavras de sua Sango.

Sorriu e a apertou contra si. – Eu também, Sango. Te amo demais. – beijou-a com calma e doçura, tinha medo de a assustar. – Porque não descansa um pouco aqui que eu vou ver se as tropas acharam alguma coisa de Kagome?

- Fique comigo, Miroku. – Sango apertou a camisa com ambas as mãos. – Pelo menos até eu adormecer. Por favor.

- Claro. Tudo o que você quiser.

Bem devagar, a pegou no colo e a depositou na sua cama. Ao tapá-la com as cobertas, depositou-lhe um beijo longo e devorador nos lábios, deixando Sango mole e sem forças, mas satisfeita.

- Agora durma, eu só saio daqui quando você adormecer. – ele sentou-se a seu lado e, não passado muito tempo, Sango já tinha caído no sono.

Ele sorriu, afinal, aquela era a mulher de seus sonhos e estava cem por cento satisfeito com ela, ainda que não a tenha tornado realmente sua.

_Tudo a seu tempo. _Pensou ele antes de fechar a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Ajude Kagome, por favor! – Inuyasha implorou a Izayoi em meio de gemidos.

Izayoi suspirou e passou mais uma toalha de água fria na testa do filho, quando ele iria parar com todos aqueles delírios? Da outra vez que ficara doente de amor não fora tão grave assim. Tinha tanto medo por seu filho.

- Não se preocupe, Inuyasha, Kagome sabe tomar conta de si. – lhe assegurou, tirando uma mecha molhada de seu rosto.

- Não, você não a conhece. Ela é frágil, mãe. Precisa de alguém que tome conta dela, que a proteja. Ela precisa de mim!

- Shhhh… - tentou acalmá-lo e fez-lhe uma carícia no rosto. – Não se esforce demasiado. Tem que descansar.

- Ela pediu ajuda a… Deméter…

Afrodite arregalou os olhos. Ela teria sido tão corajosa a esse ponto? Só um louco seria capaz de ceder aos caprichos de um deus! Sim… louco de amor, pensou com uma expressão mais suave.

- Não tenha medo, querido, eu a ajudarei. – tranquilizou-o. – Mas primeiro tenho que cuidar de você. – Inuyasha ia negar, mas ela o interrompeu. – Por mim. Faça-o por mim e por Kagome, que precisa de seu amor e protecção.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e sua respiração se suavizou, provando que adormecera pela primeira vez num longo mês.

Izayoi suspirou e acabou de limpar o rosto banhado de suor do filho e saiu dos aposentos, fechando a porta com cuidado pouco depois de uma lágrima solitária e silenciosa lhe descer pelo rosto.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Quando acordei, estava no salão da casa dos deuses. Eu via tudo torto, provavelmente da intensidade de toda aquela luz verde. Tentei levantar, já que todo o meu corpo reclamava de dor, e pisquei várias vezes até conseguir focar, pelo menos, a ponta do meu nariz.

Quando me sustive sobre os pés, um fumo rosa atravessou a sala e Afrodite se materializou diante de mim. Seu olhar mostrava preocupação mas, sua voz, foi bem mais dura.

- No que estava pensando, Kagome? Pedir ajuda a uma deusa? Deméter? Quer se matar? Aí é que meu filho nunca mais se curaria! O que ela levou de você?

Eu sorri e tentei falar que estava bem, que tinha tudo o que era meu comigo.

Mas não pude.

Abri a boca mas o som não saiu. Assustada, levei as mãos à garganta e me forcei a emitir um simples som, que nunca abandonou minhas cordas vocais.

Estava muda!

Não! Não acredito! Porquê?

Afrodite baixou o rosto e praguejou baixinho. – Ela levou sua voz. – olhou para mim e estendeu a mão até tocar em meu rosto. Estava tão quente quanto as de Inuyasha, e era simplesmente divino poder voltar a sentir aquele terno calor. – Me desculpe por não a avisar antes, mas nunca, nunca aceite a ajuda de um deus em troca de um 'donativo'.

Levantei o olhar para ela, confusa. Como sabia ela todas aquelas coisas?

Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, Afrodite sorriu. – Eu estava com Eros até agora. Precisava ver como ele se contorcia quando você foi engolida pela luz de Deméter. Ele te ama muito, Kagome, tome mais cuidado consigo mesma, sim? – olhou em meus olhos e reforçou. – Não por mim, mas por Inuyasha que, mesmo estando doente, tenta te proteger de tudo.

Acenei afirmativamente e segurei suas mãos. Como poderia lhe dizer que ainda queria continuar com as tarefas? Quanto mais cedo as acabar, mais cedo verei Inuyasha e poderei acalentá-lo em meus braços.

Novamente, Afrodite deve ter lido meus pensamentos e sorriu. Num minuto, estávamos na sala onde estavam as sementes, que agora estavam arrumadas devidamente por tipo, dentro de sacas enormes e bem fechadas.

- Minha querida, Deméter pode ter levado sua voz com ela, mas cumpriu sua promessa, as sementes estão devidamente arrumadas. Antes do pôr-do-sol. – olhei de repente para a janela e concluí que deviam ser umas 7 da manhã, estava amanhecendo. Afrodite deu meia volta, ficando de frente para mim. – Ainda tem mais 3 trabalhos, Kagome. Tem certeza que seu amor por meu filho é tão grande que valha a pena continuar?

Eu acenei.

- Sua voz foi levada, não tem medo do que mais lhe possa acontecer? Não foi suficiente para recear os deuses e suas ajudas?

Neguei. Não tenho medo deles. Se minha voz foi levada e em troca estou mais perto de ver meu amado, então, Zeus me ajude, levem tudo de mim!

- Muito bem. – Afrodite sorriu mais uma vez. – Seu segundo trabalho é trazer até mim um pouco de lã.

Lã? Ela disse lã? Só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu tenho um montão de lã em casa! Tenho tantos vestidos de lã!

- Mas não é uma lã qualquer.

Óptimo, ela deve ter prazer em me tirar a alegria. Então, que tipo de lã seria?

- Eu te levarei até um rio onde, nas suas margens, uns carneiros de lã dourada pastam todo o dia. Só tem que me trazer um pouco dela.

Só isso? Que alívio! Carneiro é coisa de bebé! São pequenos, covardes e não fazem mal a uma mosca. É só ir até lá, puxar um deles pelos cornos e arrancar um pedacinho de sua lã. Vai ser fácil!

Com um estalar de dedos, Afrodite me levou até um rio magnífico onde a água era límpida e cristalina, haviam muitos juncos em nossa volta e, mais adiante, do outro lado do rio, estavam eles. Os carneiros de lã dourada.

Só para que conste, o meu conceito de carneiro é o de um animal de quatro patas, do tamanho de um vitelo, bem rechonchudo e fofinho, que corre para longe ao mais menor barulhinho.

Não umas autênticas bestas de metro e meio, com dois cornos pontiagudos, rosnando e bufando uns para os outros com cara de assassinos.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi minhas leitoras preferidas!**

**Me perdoem o atraso, mas tenho tido uma crise criativa e só agora me deu aquele 'clic'. Um pouco tarde, eu sei… -.-'**

**Já tenho ideias novas para a trama da fic Eros: o Deus do Amor! O que vai render pelo menos uns 5 capítulos a mais! ºOº**

**Respondendo às reviews!**

**Agome chan**** – Para já, não se preocupe com a integridade física da Kagome. Ela vai sofrer um pouquinho, sim, mas ela não morre, não é estuprada, nem perde Inuyasha. Só vai ficando sem algumas das qualidades que a tornam uma mulher de extrema sensualidade. A história vai seguir um pouco a original, mas com algumas mudanças, alguns deuses invejosos e intrometidos lá no meio, mas Kagome não acaba mal. Ainda não sei se vou colocar mais de InuTaisho no meio, mas logo se vê. Quero primeiro ver como essa história flui.**

**Beijo!**

**Inoue Taisho**** – Felizmente, o Bankotsu já foi embora voando do castelo com um belo chute no traseiro. Quanto às sementes, acho que, se algum dia, colocassem algo do tipo à minha frente, eu tinha um troço. ^.^**

**Beijo!**

**Daaf-chan**** – A Izayoi não é má. Pode parecer, mas não o é. Só está preocupada com o filhote. (que fofura!) E vai ver que também se preocupa com Kagome.**

**Beijo!**

**Angel Cullen McFellou****– Ainda bem que tenho mais uma leitora! Espero que o capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado! Continue acompanhando!**

**Beijo!**

**Ritinha-chan**** – Só uma pergunta, você é de Portugal? ^.^ **

**Beijo!**

**CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO! PERDOEM A ESCRITORA LERDA PELA DEMORA!**

**Ja ne, minna! **


	10. Mulher Danada

_**Fanfic dedicada a PATRÍCIA MORAIS**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

_**Eros: o Deus do Amor**_

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

**Capítulo 10**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito ecoou pela floresta das margens do rio. Kagome encheu o peito de ar e correu feita louca para o meio da debandada de Carneiros-assassinos-de-metro-e-meio-de-altura. Rapidamente, sacou do vestido uma adaga e cortou um pedaço de lã de um deles, que tinha passado por ela correndo. A besta parou, quando Kagome olhou triunfante para a lã, e se virou para ela. Kagome levantou o olhar devagar para ela e arregalou os olhos. Os olhos vermelhos flamejantes estavam vidrados em si, havia fumo saindo pelas narinas e um dos cascos arranhava o chão constantemente. 

Quis gritar, mas não pôde. Então limitou-se a correr pela sua vida para o meio de uma pequena floresta na margem do rio. Os ramos mais baixos e pontiagudos picavam e arranhavam seus braços e as mangas do vestido deixaram de existir. O Carneiro apanhou o seu ritmo e estava correndo lado a lado com ela, separado apenas por uma trilha de pequenas árvores e arbustos. Kagome se desesperou e deu meia volta, correndo directamente para o rio.

Dava passos grandes e rápidos, corria desesperadamente, vendo que o animal estava a centímetros de a pegar. Num último impulso, fechou os olhos e deu um enorme salto, mergulhando de cabeça no rio, mesmo antes da besta lhe poder tocar. 

Kagome emergiu do rio e verificou, com certo alívio, que o animal não se atrevia a entrar na água. Nadou até à outra margem e saiu. Procurou pelo decote e encontrou, toda cheia de si, o pedaço de lã roubada.

De repente, Kagome olhou para mim com cara de assassina e guardou de volta a lã. Apanhou a barra do vestido e caminhou com passos pesados na minha direcção e… Oh, não! Isso não é bom! Não, não! NÃO!

- Ai, ai, ai! Pare senhorita! Por favor! – aquele pequeno sátiro é tão idiota! Bati nele mais um pouco, peguei num pau e escrevi no chão o que eu estava pensando.

- Quer parar de narrar o que está acontecendo? – o sátiro, cujo nome não me lembro agora, leu. Estava pendurado num ramo de uma árvore, pelo cinto de couro que levava. Ele me olhou com seus olhinhos castanhos e pequenos. Ele é mesmo feio, coitado. – Oras, senhorita Kagome! Eu estava só passando o tempo. Foi a senhorita que teve a infeliz ideia de me fazer de isco para aquelas bestas! Acabei levando um chute no traseiro e aterrei aqui. Temo que seja demasiado pequeno para poder descer daqui sozinho e então aproveitei. – encolheu os ombros.

Eu explico. Quando Izayoi me deixou na margem do rio, eu olhei para todo o lado procurando por alguma coisa que ajudasse a distrair os Carneiros. Mas aí tropecei num sátiro que se chama… Ah, é! Pã! Se chama Pã. Ele me disse que era o deus dos campos e dos bosques. Sabem, a primeira vez que o vi tive um susto daqueles, é que sátiro tem pernas de bode. Quase surtei…

Bom, ele me perguntou o nome e ao ver que eu não respondia, me pediu para escrever no chão com um pauzinho. Eu escrevi a maior parte da história, pelo menos o suficiente para que ele pudesse entender que eu estava muda e precisava de ajuda. Foi um pouco difícil convencê-lo, mas nada que um charminho de mulher não resolvesse. Eu acho até que ele me confundiu com uma ninfa qualquer…

Suspirei e o ajudei a descer da árvore. Ele tinha sempre uma flauta na mão e costumava cantar e contar histórias, pelo menos foi o que li nos livros da biblioteca real. Mas, fala sério, aquelas narrações todas me estavam enchendo a cabeça! Bater nele foi mais forte que eu, espero que não esteja muito zangado.

Sacudiu os joelhos e sorriu. – Bom, moça, acho que já tem o que queria! Não é óptimo? Conseguiu o que muitos morreram para conseguir! Graças à senhorita, terei mais histórias para contar às minhas ninfas!

Olhei para ele desconfiada. Não ia reclamar nenhum donativo?

- Está olhando para mim assim, porquê?

Eu encolhi os ombros e fiz um gesto de 'nada'. Olhando para os lados, reparei que estava no meio do nada. Não faço ideia de como voltar a ver Izayoi e lhe dar a lã. Nem posso gritar para ela me ouvir e aparecer. Droga. Estou perdida com um sátiro.

- Há algum problema?

Eu olhei para ele e afirmei com a cabeça. Escrevi no chão o que me preocupava, na esperança dele conhecer alguma forma de chamar Izayoi. Essa história de não poder falar me tira do sério! E não fazem ideia de como é difícil escrever no chão.

- Como posso encontrar… Iza… Iza… Iza-quê? – que bom, não é que Pã não sabe ler? Bom, se calhar é culpa minha. Nem eu consigo perceber a minha letra… Risquei o nome Izayoi e coloquei Afrodite no seu lugar. Talvez assim ele perceba. – Ah! Você quer encontrar Afrodite? – ele me olhou com incerteza. – Tem certeza? Ouvi dizer que tem muita inveja das mulheres formosas, e você é linda. Afrodite chegou a pedir o sacrifício de uma humana chamada Andrómeda por ser quase tão bela como ela. Não tem medo?

Escrevi no chão '_Não quero ser rude, mas não me interessa as histórias que vocês criam sobre os deuses. Só quero saber onde posso encontrar Afrodite'._ Acho que ele entendeu porque pediu desculpa e pediu que o seguisse pela floresta até um lago secreto.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Izayoi entrou nos aposentos de Inuyasha e teve a surpresa de o encontrar de pé.

- Inuyasha? – correu até ele. – Você já está curado? Se sente bem?

- Sim, mãe, estou bem. A febre passou e já não sinto dor nenhuma. – ele arrumava a camisa e fechava os botões, tapando a pele morena dos peitorais. – Preciso saber onde está Kagome, agora. Para onde você a mandou?

Izayoi virou costas e foi até à enorme janela. – Você sabe que não pode interferir com as minhas Provas de Amor, filho.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas você já deveria saber que eu nunca ligo nenhuma a isso. Onde ela está?

- Ai, não vai começar, pois não? Ela está no meio de uma missão e eu não quero que você interfira, deixe ela terminar tudo e depois pode tê-la de volta.

Inuyasha semicerrou os olhos. – Tudo bem.

Izayoi se virou para ele, surpresa. – Tudo bem?

- Sim. – colocou uma mão no bolso da calça. – Vou deixar que ela termine essa última prova que você lhe deu. Mas só essa. Entretanto, falarei com Deméter para que me devolva a voz de Kagome.

- Não acho que ela te obedecerá.

- Não tem opção, eu não vou mudar de ideias. Kagome é minha e eu quero a voz dela de volta. – encaminhou-se para a porta e parou, antes de sair. – Quando ela terminar a prova, não lhe dê uma nova sem eu falar com ela. Não quero que corra mais riscos desnecessários. Entendeu?

- Sim…

Ele saiu e fechou a porta com um baque surdo. Izayoi sentou na cama, com um sorriso no rosto. Estava tudo correndo às mil maravilhas. Tudo dando certo. Não tarda nada, Kagome estaria a fazer outra prova e quando Inuyasha descobrisse iria ficar completamente passado.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Não posso fazer isso!

- Não pode ou não quer? – um braço grosso e musculoso passou na frente do rosto da mulher, a encurralando na parede.

- Inuyasha, foi um donativo, ela o deu de boa vonta…

- Não, não foi! Você e essa sua maldita mania de pedir donativos! – Inuyasha vociferou e esmurrou a parede mesmo ao lado do rosto dela. – Ouça bem, Deméter, tem duas horas para se encontrar comigo e me devolver a voz de Kagome. Caso contrário farei te apaixonar pela besta mais horrorosa do mundo.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Sou uma deusa.

Inuyasha mostrou os caninos num sorriso perfeito e se distanciou dela, dando-lhe espaço para se recompor. – Se há uma coisa a que nem os deuses são imunes, essa coisa é o Amor. – fechou os olhos ao lembrar de sua adorada Kagome, da primeira vez que a teve no seu castelo, do suave riso dela, dos olhos cristalinos… - E tenho a certeza que até uma pessoa tão fria e sem sentimentos como você seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu amado.

- Eu não vou devolver nada, Inuyasha. Não vou…

- Me chame de Eros. Para você… - fixou seus intensos olhos dourados nela. – Há certos limites a partir de agora.

- Inuyasha, não vamos ficar chateados um com o outr…

- Eros! – repetiu, depois virou-se para a porta e a abriu. – Lembre-se: duas horas.

- Inuyasha! – Deméter correu para a porta, mas esta se fechou na sua cara. – Droga! Izayoi me paga!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Ainda bem que me chamou, querida, estava pensando que não tinha conseguido passar pelos Carneiros. Me mostre sua lã.

Eu estendi a mão com um pedaço de lã dourada e Afrodite a recolheu. Fez um ligeiro esgar de lábios ao olhar para a quantidade tão pequena. Teria sido mais, mas Pã fez questão de me roubar um pedaço para dar de prenda de casamento a uma ninfa, antes de se ir embora e me deixar sozinha. Coitada da moça. Será que já fugiu?

- Tão pouco? – eu ia responder, se tivesse voz, mas ela continuou. – Bom, não importa, estamos ficando sem tempo.

Sem tempo para quê?

- Não importa, querida.

Como será que ela lê meus pensamentos? Meu rosto corou. Oh, meu deus! Será que ela leu meus pensamentos tarados com Inuyasha? Que vergonha…

- Sua próxima missão será obter uma jarra de água de uma fonte de água cristalina no cimo daquela montanha. – apontou. – Devo dizer que está rodeada de perigos e é protegida por um dragão. – abriu as mãos em forma de flor e no centro delas apareceu um jarro de vidro rosa com um cordão de ouro para pendurar ao pescoço. – Quer se arriscar, querida?

Querida? Ela me mandava praticamente para a morte certa e continuava a me chamar _querida_?

Acenei com a cabeça e ela me entregou o jarro. – Então, boa sorte. – e desapareceu.

Juro, se tivesse voz, inclinaria a cabeça para trás e gritava com todas as minhas forças. Estou sozinha de novo!

Porque ela parecia estar nervosa, hein? Nunca a vi tão desconfortável antes. Parecia que o que estava fazendo era ilegal. Se bem que deveria. Onde já se viu fazer esse tipo de testes à própria nora?

Olhei para a montanha gigantesca, tão grande de facto, que o cume ficava acima das nuvens. Porque será que tenho a sensação que a fonte fica lá no topo? Só comigo mesmo…

Pendurei o jarro ao pescoço e comecei a caminhada em direcção à minha morte… digo,… montanha.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Pã caminhava sem fazer o mínimo barulho pela floresta, cada passo que dava era calculado ao último pormenor. – Tenho que sair daqui, tenho que sair daqui... - murmurava. – Ela vai me encontrar… ela vai…

- Eu vou o quê? – Afrodite apareceu na frente dele, criando uma sombra enorme sob a pequena figura.

- Ai não…

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Pai? – Inuyasha bateu com os nós dos dedos. – Você está aqui?

- Entre, meu filho. – InuTaisho estava sentado numa imponente cadeira do seu escritório, atrás da secretária. Inuyasha entrou. – Ainda bem que está melhor, estava muito preocupado. – sorriu.

- Eu sei, obrigado. – foi até à beira dele e sentou na cadeira à frente do deus poderoso. – Queria falar com o senhor.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- O senhor podia roubar a voz de Kagome a Deméter?

- Para quê? – enrugou a testa.

- Já deve estar a par que ela tirou a voz de minha mulher, não? – ele acenou. - Pois, eu a quero de volta e não tenho a certeza se ela me devolverá.

- Pois eu também não posso 'tirar' de volta, Inuyasha. A voz de Kagome agora lhe pertence e só ela a poderá dar, se quiser, é claro.

- Eu a ameacei.

- E ela que disse?

- Ficou na defesa, óbvio, e não disse nem fez nada que levasse a pensar que cooperaria. – Inuyasha se curvou até apoiar os cotovelos na mesa. – Não sei o que fazer, pai, se Kagome ficar para sempre sem voz, vai ficar deprimida.

- Me perdoe, meu filho, mas não posso fazer nada. – InuTaisho disse, com gravidade. Depois se ergueu e se dirigiu ao pequeno bar num canto da divisão. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigado, ainda me dói a cabeça e acho que um brandy agora não ajudaria em nada.

- Sua mãe não me disse isso. – levou o copo aos lábios para não dizer mais nada.

Inuyasha franziu a sobrancelha. – Ela falou com você? Quero dizer, ela teve tempo?

- Ahhh… - hesitou. - Ela passou aqui um minuto, mas foi mesmo muito rápido.

- E depois, foi para onde?

InuTaisho ocupou a boca de novo com a bebida.

- Fale, pai!

- Ela disse qualquer coisa, mas sabe como tenho a memória de um mosquito…

Inuyasha se ergueu de supetão e chegou perto do pai. – Diga, pai, sabe se foi ter de novo com Kagome?

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Ainda bem que te encontro Pã. – Izayoi falou irónicamente. – Quero saber… - fez um leve e gracioso gesto com a mão e o pequeno sátiro levitou à sua frente. – Porque não fez como o acordado e pediu um donativo a Kagome?

- Me pouse não chão, por favor! Eu não sei de nada!

- Não minta!

- Eu juro que ia roubar a beleza dela, mas… ela é tão bonita e tão meiga, não pude resistir! Tive pena dela e do que a senhora está fazendo com ela! – depois, ao perceber o olhar irado de Izayoi, tapou a boca com as mãos, como se pudesse parar a jorrada de palavras.

- Eu ordenei que pedisse um donativo, Pã! – ela gritou e o atirou de encontro a uma árvore, com um novo gesto da mão. – Dessa vez vou deixar passar. – a cauda de seu vestido longo passou por cima do sátiro deitado no chão ao passar por ele. – Mas da próxima… Não vou ser dócil.

- Sim, Senhora. – Pã fez uma vénia no chão. – Prometo cumprir suas ordens da próxima vez.

- Assim espero.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

- Ter com Kagome? – InuTaisho riu. – Oh, não! Ela foi ter com Pã!

- Pã? O que ele tem a ver com…

De repente, Inuyasha parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. Pã era o deus protector da floresta nas margens do rio dos Carneiros Dourados. Segundo o que sabia, Kagome tinha ido para lá para a sua segunda missão. Será que sua mãe estava por detrás da história dos donativos? Teria ela coragem para fazer algo assim?

- Merda!

Assim que Inuyasha saiu, InuTaisho deu o último gole na sua bebida. Sua mulher era uma fera com seus planos e muito ardilosa. Pelo que sabia, estava tudo correndo como planeado. Não tardaria, Kagome estaria escalando a Montanha da Fonte e, com alguma sorte, cairia no precipício.

InuTaisho riu alto e pousou o copo vazio no bar. – Essa minha mulher é uma danada!

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

E aqui estou eu, frente a frente com uma montanha de quilómetros de altura, cheia de rochas, ervas, teias de aranha e outros bichinhos nojentos que não quero dizer. Respirei fundo e comecei a escalar. Porcaria de sapatos novos! Estão sempre ficando presos nas ervas! Que droga!

Subi mais uns metros, de facto, subi tantos que quase não via o chão. Estou ficando boa nisso! No meio da subida descobri que o jarrinho é mágico. E sabem como o fiz?

Ele caiu e bateu numas pedras abaixo de mim. Sorte que não partiu. E sabem porquê? Porque é mágico!

Desculpem esse tom de voz tão sarcástico, é que estou cansadíssima e farta da desconfiança de Izayoi. Só espero que depois dessa missão ela esqueça a outra e me deixe voltar para os braços de Inuyasha. Não aguento tanta saudade. Será que está melhor? Quem dera saber.

De repente, distraída com meus pensamentos, tropecei numa rocha e falhei uma pequena liana na encosta.

A última coisa que me lembro era de estar caindo no vazio.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


End file.
